Sierra
by the-boys-n-me
Summary: This is an AU/AU Story. Ennis and Jack meet during a summer job in 2012. This story covers the events of those three months, and takes place in a small California town in the High Sierra.
1. Chapter 1

(AU/AU) Ennis and Jack meet during a summer job in 2012. This story covers the events of those three months, and takes place in a small California town in the High Sierra.

Chapter 1

Ennis gave the door a light shove with his shoulder. He took a deep breath of the crisp, early morning air and looked into the distance at the steep, snow covered mountains. The step creaked in protest as he lowered his weight onto the rusty piece of metal. With his coffee mug in hand, he leaned over to secure the door to the side of his trailer. Many years of wear and tear had left the catch dented and corroded, requiring extra effort.

The trailer had been far from new when Ennis acquired it nearly ten years before. He slammed the tattered screen door shut and leaned on the side of his humble home. He propped his boot against the dingy white aluminum and took an eager swallow of his strong, black coffee. His eyes closed briefly and he sighed. The murmur of the nearby creek was soothing, the chirping birds and occasional chatter of squirrels, reassuring. The pines blocked the view of the occasional vehicle passing by on the highway, so his mind chose to tune out that sound.

These first few weeks of his seasonal job were the best. He reveled in the tranquility and quiet, but all too soon it would end. He gazed fifty feet from where he stood at the large, bleak building which was referred to as the barracks. Come evening, rather than standing deserted and silent, voices would filter from the windows, energetic young summer workers would be moving about, and Ennis' private little world would be private no more. He was thankful for his little twenty-one foot trailer, such as it was. No way would he ever consider living under the same roof with a bunch of noisy strangers. Lucky for him there was a utility hook up nestled under the pines which he'd taken advantage of the first summer he'd worked there, and every summer since. He often thought about trying to spruce up the trailer, but never quite managed to motivate himself. The tires were good, enabling it to be towed to and from K.E.'s, which was the most important thing anyway.

Ennis' thoughts were interrupted by an approaching vehicle. By the time the familiar black SUV pulled up next to him, the dust was settling thanks to the pine needles lining the ground.

"Morning, Ennis," came the friendly voice from the driver's side window.

"Hey, Don. Running late aren't you?"

"Lureen's opening for me, so I'm right on time. Summer hires won't be arriving till after lunch anyway."

"Yeah," Ennis muttered. He kicked at the ground with the toe of his boot.

"Well, I hope you won't blow them over with friendliness and enthusiasm," Don teased.

"I'll try not to," Ennis said with a crooked smile.

"Just thought I'd stop on my way by and make sure the problem in the barracks bathroom is fixed."

"It's good to go," Ennis said. "No pun intended."

That brought a chuckle from the man with the salt and pepper hair and easy smile. "How's the mice population?"

"Catching a few here and there."

"That's good...or bad, depending on how you look at it."

Ennis smiled. "Hope the mice don't scare the new tenants away."

"Yeah, I'll bet."

Ennis cleared his throat. "I can heat you up a cup of coffee."

"I'll pass, but thanks anyway. Got some maps to get busy on, so I'll get going."

"Okay, well, I'll see you down there."

Don rolled his window up, turned the SUV around, and left the same way he came.

Ennis' mood had lifted somewhat. Don had taken over as boss a couple of years after Ennis started at the Visitor's Center. He'd been transferred from Reno and had some knowledge of the region. Ennis, having been born and raised in the area, helped fill in the gaps. Don and his wife had lost their only son to cancer, and Ennis had lost his folks in a car crash, so they filled a void in each other's life and had become close from the start.

Ennis hurriedly went inside to grab the lunch he'd packed and set his empty mug in his tiny sink. He then climbed into his Chevy Silverado to drive the five miles to his job. The door to his home remained unlocked, but he figured that might have to change after the others arrived if any of them were deemed untrustworthy. It wasn't like he had much that anyone would want to take anyway.

...

Ennis slowed his pickup down as he reached the friendly high Sierra community on scenic Highway 395. Blink and you'd miss it. Not one stop light in the entire town, and only one crosswalk. The population was listed as three hundred fifty, but he figured that was overestimated by at least a hundred if one were talking actual residents. When the town was full of tourists, the total far exceeded the number on the sign.

He stopped to allow Mr. Baker, the owner of the market, to hobble across the street. If you could make due with the limited selection, and didn't mind spending double or triple, the little red market was the place to go. He tried to do most of his shopping at the Von's Supermarket in Mammoth, thirty miles south. That required making a plan and a list, so he usually stopped in at the market a couple times a week for one thing or another. He acknowledged Mr. Baker with a smile and wave.

The first of June wasn't quite the height of tourist season, but there were a fair number of out-of-towners walking in the early morning sunshine.

Continuing on his way, he drove past three gas stations, four motels, and four cafes. The little Frosty was the last business at the far side of town. Not quite in the same league as McDonald's, Wendy's, or Burger King, but it served the townspeople and tourists quite adequately.

On the north end of town, Ennis turned onto Visitor's Center Drive. He was used to the sight of the majestic, ancient lake with the eerie looking tufa towers rising above the surface, but today he had a new appreciation for it. Five new summer workers who hadn't seen it in person would arrive later, and he wondered what impression they would have. Following the road to the end, he reached the Visitor's Center sitting proudly atop a hill overlooking the lake with the Mono craters looming in the background.

Ennis pulled into his normal parking space and then headed towards the center while the seagulls squawked overhead. When he neared the side of the building he noticed Clark, the project specialist, bent down picking up trash. He was tall and lanky with red, wavy hair. Ennis had heard some of the townsfolk use the nickname, Nerd, when referring to him. He was a whiz on the computer and knew just about everything there was to know about camera equipment.

"Hey, Clark," Ennis called out.

"Morning, Ennis, how's it going?"

"I'm good, but what the hell happened to the trash can?"

Clark stood upright and adjusted his cap. "I guess a raccoon or two musta got in it."

When Ennis reached the trashcan he tilted his head to get a better look. "Sure it wasn't a bear?" he joked.

"Don't think so. Looks more like the work of raccoons."

"Who was supposed to empty the trash last night?"

"Uh, that'd be me," Clark said sheepishly.

Ennis chuckled. "Guess you won't forget next time it's your turn."

"I guess you're right," Clark said as he bent down again to continue his clean up.

Ennis walked on toward the entrance. "I'd help, but I wouldn't want to horn in on your fun."

Clark grimaced. "That's okay, Ennis. I've got it," he said, not bothering to look up from his task.

"See you inside then."

From the front desk, Lureen looked up from the computer and smiled when Ennis walked through the front doors. "Good morning. How are you today?"

"So far, so good," Ennis muttered. Even he could tell that he sounded like a grouch and regretted it immediately, especially taking notice of Lureen's cheerful, smiling face. It seemed she had gone to extra trouble to look nice that morning. Even though they all wore drab, forest service green uniforms, he noticed she had on a fancy turquoise green necklace with matching earrings. She usually wore her shoulder length dark hair in a pony tail, but it was different, with only part of it pulled up and the rest down. He assumed it was because of the new people coming to start work and she wanted to make a good impression.

He tried to change his tone. "Well, my day's starting out better than Clark's anyway."

"Clark? What happened to Clark?"

"Oh, it's not that important. You know him." Ennis chuckled. "You look real nice today, Lureen," he managed to say.

She looked flattered. "Thanks. Nice of you to say."

Ennis turned to head up the stairs. "Well, I gotta get my lunch put in the refrigerator. I'll be back in a second."

Just then a family of four came through the doors, and the workday had officially begun.

Ennis and Lureen, with Clark's help, managed very efficiently to take care of the needs of each visitor who stopped in that morning. As information specialists, there was seldom a question that Ennis or Lureen couldn't answer. Helen, the manager of the bookstore located inside the center, was kept busy as well. When lunch time rolled around, Ennis told Lureen to take her lunch first. He was on the duty roster to clean the bathrooms, so he wanted to get that done. Clark said he'd cover the front desk. When Ennis was about half done with the men's room, he was surprised to see Clark join him with a mop and bucket.

"What's up?" Ennis asked.

"Just thought you could use some help. Don said he'd watch the desk."

"Well, that's awfully nice of you...especially after I harassed you this morning about the trash and all."

"I deserved it, don't worry about it. Anyway, another reason is so we can get this done and our lunch eaten before the newbies get here."

"Oh, yeah...you had to remind me."

Clark laughed and proceeded to begin mopping. "If you do the toilets, I'll mop," he grinned.

...

After lunch, when Helen wasn't busy with a bookstore customer, she'd wander out to make sure none of the new people had arrived without her knowledge.

"Anxious to meet them, huh?" Lureen asked.

"Yes, I must say I am. I'm looking forward to seeing just who I'll be training. I hope whoever it is will be a fast learner because I'm really looking forward to taking a lot of time off this summer."

"Your grandkids are coming out, aren't they?" asked Lureen.

"They sure are. I'll bring them down while they're here so you can see them. They've grown a lot since they were here the last time."

"I'll look forward to it," Lureen said.

They were in a lull as far as visitors stopping in. Clark had several people in the media room viewing films of how the area formed. Several folks were out on the patio getting a fabulous view of the lake. Helen had retreated back to the bookstore to help customers.

As the minutes ticked by, Ennis became more anxious. He didn't like meeting new people, and especially people who would be living so close to his little piece of the forest. He picked up the resumes to read again.

Don soon came up beside him and peered at the paperwork. "The married couple should be here any minute I'd think."

"Yeah, unless they had car trouble or something," Ennis said.

"I hope nothing like that happened," Don said. "The girls who flew into Reno should be here any minute too. Both their flights were getting in early this morning. They were going to meet up and then take the bus down."

Ennis grunted, still staring at the papers.

"It's the guy from L.A. you're concerned with, isn't it?" Don stated.

Ennis let out a breath. "I'll give him the benefit of the doubt."

"After the guy from Los Angeles a couple years ago, I don't blame you for being skeptical. I thought that summer would never end." Don and Ennis shared a laugh. Don continued, "But I think this guy will be completely different. Don't hold it against him just because he's from the city."

Ennis was quiet. Don continued. "He looks great on paper, Ennis. Citrus College has an excellent program in forestry. He must be serious to be going for his bachelor's degree."

"We'll see," Ennis said. After a moment he went on. "It's kinda strange though; don't you think...he's twenty eight and still working on his degree?"

"I was curious too, and asked him about that during his phone interview."

Ennis listened attentively as Don explained. "He said he'd taken a few years off after high school before signing up with the California Conservation Corp. He spent a year there, then was vague about what came next. He alluded to some sort of family matter that kept him busy for awhile...then it finally worked out for him to start college."

Ennis tried not to let his boss know how wary he felt as he processed the new information. It obviously wasn't working because Don went on. "I did wonder, but didn't want to pry. His job qualifications, grades, and phone interview made me put that aside and I went with my gut. He came across as very articulate, and I could tell he'd be perfect on nature talks as well as the front desk. He actually impressed me the most of the five. We're gonna be glad to have him, as well as the others. Our first tour buses are expected next week. You won't care where he's from when we're in the middle of that mess."

Ennis tried not to look for trouble where there might not be any, and moved on. "I hope they know their stuff, and what they don't know they'll learn fast."

Lureen had appeared impatient about the arrivals, and had stepped outside several moments before. At that point she appeared with two young ladies carrying hefty duffle bags. They were smiling even though they looked tired.

"Look who I found," Lureen said in a cheerful voice.

Ennis and Don stepped out from behind the front desk to greet the first arrivals.

Lureen made introductions. "Don and Ennis, this is Liz Jones from Colorado, and Alma Beers from Idaho. Liz and Alma, meet Don Wroe and Ennis Del Mar. Don is our very charming boss, and Ennis is our senior information specialist." They all shook hands and shared some small talk.

Both girls were in their mid twenties. Liz was taller than Alma by several inches. She was curvy and busty and looked like the outdoorsey type with her tanned skin and super short golden blonde hair. Alma was pretty and petite with light brown hair caressing her shoulders. Ennis noticed her fair skin and silently hoped that there was a lot of sun block in her duffle bag.

"Would you girls care for a drink and something to eat?" Lureen asked.

"I'm fine," Liz said.

"I could go for a drink of water," Alma said.

"Follow me and I'll get that for you, and show you where to leave your bags."

"Sounds good," the girls said in unison.

Ennis heard Lureen telling Liz and Alma that she'd introduce them to the bookstore manager and project specialist while waiting for the others to arrive. He was grateful for her social skills. Got him off the hook, at least for now. He'd have to step up later on.

"That went well, didn't it? Two down, three to go," Don said as he patted Ennis on the back. "I'll tag along and help show them around," he said.

Ennis and Clark took care of customers, giving Lureen and Don a chance to get to know the girls. It wasn't long before Rob and April, the married couple who'd driven in from Oregon, arrived. Introductions were made, and Helen offered to show them around. "What a cute young couple you make," she could be heard saying as she headed them toward the bookstore.

"They seemed nice," Clark said.

"Yeah. Looks like Rob does a lot of working out. Did you notice the muscles on him?" Ennis commented.

"I guess I was too busy checking out his wife. Sure had on some short cut-offs, didn't she?"

"She did? Guess I was looking more at her face. Noticed she was wearing a lot of make-up. Kind of bright lip stick." Ennis grimaced.

Clark laughed.

"Guys, will you quit with the fashion critique?" Lureen said, walking up to the desk and giving them a stern look.

Ennis felt a little embarrassed, so quickly changed the subject. "Well, the one with the shortest distance to travel gets here last."

"I'm sure he'll be here soon," Lureen said.

"No reason he couldn't have been here by now. What is it, a six hour drive?" Ennis complained.

"I'm starting to wonder where he is," Don said as he joined them.

Ennis continued to feel stressed as the seconds ticked by. "They'll want to stop at the market on the way home, get settled and unpacked before too long. It's getting close to five, almost closing time."

"If he's not here by four thirty I'll call his cell," Don said.

"I hope Jack Twist is worth the wait," Ennis muttered.

To Be Continued...


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Everyone went about their business while waiting for Jack Twist to arrive. Rob and April were taking in the view from the patio, and Alma and Liz were in the bookstore with Helen. Each time the front door opened, Ennis and Lureen looked up from the computers, and Don and Clark also glanced expectantly in the direction of the door. Instead of their new co-worker, it seemed that the tourists were all trying to make it in before closing time.

Lureen had just finished four senior passes for a group from England while giving suggestions on what the area had to offer that might interest them. Ennis was carefully filling out a wilderness permit for a middle aged man and answering his questions. Between that, and Lureen's conversation with the four British people who all seemed to talk at once, it was no wonder he didn't hear the front door swing open, however, the familiar clik clik of boots strolling across the tile floor did manage to reach his ears. He'd know those boots anywhere. He felt his jaw tighten and his body tense. He tried to concentrate on his task and didn't look up.

"How's everybody?" came the voice that set Ennis' nerves on edge.

Today of all days Gavin Hunter just had to stop in. Ennis finished up the permit and answered the last of his visitor's questions while trying not to let his coworkers, who seemed so happy to have Gavin there, further irritate him.

Ennis tried to look busy for as long as he could, but when that became impossible he tried to slip from behind the desk without being noticed, but Gavin saw him and made a big point of saying hello.

"Ennis!" Gavin said, much louder than necessary. "What's shakin'?"

"Not much," Ennis said, barely loud enough to be heard.

"Why doesn't that surprise me?" Gavin said smugly. He stepped into Ennis' personal space and leaned in. "I thought I'd stop by and meet the new kids on the block...you don't mind, do ya?"

"Why should I mind?" Ennis said curtly.

"You tell me," Gavin answered in a condescending tone.

To Ennis' relief, Gavin's attention was diverted to Rob and April who had joined the others. Don called Gavin over. "Rob, April, this is Gavin Hunter. Gavin, Rob and April Mott from Oregon." They shook hands. Don continued. "Gavin works out of the Ranger Station which is up the road from where you'll be living. He comes down here to give us a hand whenever he can. Hopefully you'll be seeing a lot of him."

Gavin looked in Ennis' direction with a self-satisfied smirk. He turned to Rob. "Yeah, I try ta come bail them out, especially when those tour buses are due in. Wait till ya see a hundred yacking tourists barging through those doors." He laughed.

A pained look crossed Rob's face, and April's smile quickly faded. Clark said in a calming voice, "Don't worry; we have lots of time to prepare for that. You'll be pros before the buses start."

Helen joined them, her enthusiasm at seeing Gavin wasn't held in at all. She gave him a big kiss and pinched his cheeks. He greeted her with, "How's my favorite book worm?"

"Gavin, let me get Alma and Liz down here to meet you," Lureen said.

In the commotion, Ennis was able to slip out the front door to seek refuge while waiting for any sign of Jack Twist. He was relieved when the door closed and he was alone. Gavin's appearance far outweighed any annoyance he felt at being kept waiting by the guy from L.A. He sighed and tried to relax against the building. Before he could completely gain his composure, to his chagrin, the door opened and Alma joined him. _Shit, can this day get any worse?_

"Hi, Ennis. Mind if I join you?" Alma asked shyly, leaning on the wall across from him.

Ennis cleared his throat. "Guess not."

Alma's face took on a sad look, as if her feelings were hurt. Ennis instantly felt to blame, so he tried to make her feel more welcome. He dug down deep to think of something to talk with her about. "Uh, so you had a good trip, huh?"

She smiled sweetly. "Yes, it was very nice...no problems." After a moment of uncomfortable silence, she said, "It's just beautiful here, uh what I've seen so far."

"Yeah, I'll get you and the others out of here soon as I can. Just have to wait for Jack Twist and then I'll help close up."

"I'm anxious to see the place I'll be staying."

"Oh yeah...it's in a real pretty spot. The building...well, it's old. Hope you don't mind roughing it."

Alma seemed uneasy at that so Ennis continued. "Well, it's way better than actual camping anyway." He smiled and wished she would go back inside.

"Lureen seems real nice." Alma said.

"Oh yeah, she is...real nice." Ennis wished he didn't always feel so socially awkward. How he had ended up working with the public was beyond him. He was quite an expert on everything in the area, sure, but having to greet, answer, explain, and assist folks from all over the world was very hard on a guy like him. Luckily, after the summer hires started, he could get away from the front desk much of the time and do the things he greatly preferred like checking on the campgrounds, lakes and streams, and occasionally doing maintenance on the boardwalk, or other areas around the center.

"Lureen get you and Liz set up with your uniforms?" Ennis asked.

When Alma's face lit up, Ennis figured it was probably because she'd been hoping to fit in and make friends, and was pleased that he had made an effort to converse.

"Yes, we're set." She smiled. "Can't say that the uniform is very exciting...kind of bland in fact."

Ennis looked down at himself in his drab shirt and pants.

Alma appeared a bit flustered. "Oh, I didn't mean it wasn't attractive or anything...you look real good in yours," she said. Then she blushed.

Ennis smiled and decided that maybe she wasn't too bad after all. She seemed to be a bit socially inept as well. He was already feeling more relaxed around her. "At least we get a choice of long or short pants, and long and short sleeved shirts," he said.

She giggled nervously. "I hope it gets warmer than this later in the summer."

"Don't count on it till at least July fourth," Ennis said. "The sun usually beats down pretty good though for a few hours in the middle of the day. You'll wanna wear a lot of sunscreen."

"I'll remember that. Thanks," she said.

Ennis noticed that her eyes seemed to sparkle with excitement. He guessed she was happy about the new job. He felt a bit uncomfortable with the eye contact and was relieved when he heard the sound of a fast approaching vehicle.

The flame red Jeep Wrangler was moving along at a pretty good clip. Ennis could only assume that Jack Twist was behind the wheel. _Probably knows he's late and needs to get his ass in here before five and everyone's gone home._

Right on cue, to put him in an even worse mood, the front door opened and out stepped Gavin. In a smart-aleck tone he asked, "Is this a private conversation or can anyone join in?"

Neither Ennis nor Alma had a chance to answer because the red jeep screeched to a halt in the parking lot demanding their attention. The door opened and a pair of black and red athletic shoes touched down on the asphalt. They were worn by a well built man wearing a black tee shirt and strange jeans. Ennis wasn't sure if they were worn out, or maybe they were that odd kind called distressed. Whatever they were, they looked weird to Ennis. They did fit him good though. His dark glasses matched his dark brown hair which was sort of flipping out around the edges of his L.A. Dodgers cap. Looked like he had a five o'clock shadow. The first thought Ennis had was that he liked to travel in comfort. Maybe that's where the city folks got the term California casual. The next thought that flashed through his mind was what this Jack fella would look like in his uniform.

"Hope I'm not late," Jack said, walking toward the little group standing at the building.

"You're right on time, we've been expecting you," Gavin said. He extended his hand and introduced himself, stepping right in and taking over, which further irritated Ennis.

"Hey, Gavin, nice to meet you," Jack said.

Gavin proceeded to introduce Alma. "This is Alma Beers. She's on the payroll this summer. Just got in from Idaho."

"Hi, Alma, pleasure to meet you," Jack said as they shook hands. "Did you fly in?"

"Yes, I flew into Reno and took the bus the rest of the way, along with Liz, another girl who'll be working with us."

"And a married couple rounds out the summer hires," Gavin said. "Shall we go in and meet them? And, you'll wanna meet your boss."

Ennis was fed up. Not only was Gavin acting like he owned the place, but he'd totally ignored him and wasn't even going to introduce him to Jack. He'd had enough. Just as he was about to speak up and introduce himself, Jack made eye contact, offered his hand, and said, "Jack Twist."

"Ennis Del Mar," Ennis said as they shook.

"Good to meet you, Ennis," Jack said.

"Same here." It was short and to the point. He couldn't begin to compete with Gavin so he left it at that. He was still a little annoyed at the late hour of Jack's arrival anyway.

"Well, Jack, let's head in and show ya around," Gavin said. "Are you coming, Alma?"

"I'll be in soon," she said.

Gavin held the door open, and before he followed Jack inside, he leaned in close to Ennis and uttered low near his ear, "Chick magnet," accompanied by a short, bitter laugh.

Ennis was infuriated and tried like hell to control himself as every part of his body tensed up. He hoped that Alma wouldn't notice.

Once they were alone, Alma asked softly, "Are you okay, Ennis?" and lightly touched his arm.

"I'm fine, don't worry," he said, staring out at the tufa towers reflecting off the lake. A lone seagull swooped down at the wind rippled water before gliding on. Ennis watched the solitary bird become smaller and smaller. He felt as lonely as the single seagull in the big, open sky, his anger replaced by numbing sadness.

...

Before long, Ennis and Alma joined the group inside. Ennis had put up the closed sign on the way in and was more than ready to clock out. It seemed like everyone was talking at the same time, or maybe that's just what it sounded like to him. He tried to get Lureen's attention, but she seemed quite captivated as she spoke with Jack and didn't notice. Clark did though, and must have realized what time it was. He walked past Ennis toward the door. "I'll get the flag down," he said.

Ennis couldn't help but wonder what Jack was saying. Whatever he was talking about, he was very animated. Jack had taken his sunglasses off and Ennis noticed that his eyes matched his Dodger blue baseball cap. It seemed that Lureen noticed too, or maybe it was his long eyelashes that held her attention. Whatever it was, they were in a long conversation. Ennis strained to hear.

"I even saw a big flock of sheep with a shepherd and Border Collie that I got some shots of," Jack said. "I pulled over more times than I should have I guess, but this area is just so amazing I couldn't help it."

"Did you get some shots of the craters?" Lureen asked.

"Yeah, I did, south of town, but I want to get some from here with the lake in the foreground."

_Shit, He'll only be here for three months and he stopped to take pictures? What was he thinking? Seems pretty self-centered._

Ennis took his place behind the front desk to begin closing up for the day. Surely Lureen would become aware of what was going on around her and realize it was time to get a move on. He found that he couldn't stop looking over at Jack. He tried to hold onto his annoyance, but it was becoming harder as he watched Jack go on so excitedly. He looked like a kid without a care in the world.

Ennis began counting the money, trying to be precise and not be distracted, but he saw Gavin walk up to Jack and Lureen. He was a couple of inches taller than Jack, and had the same hair color, but Gavin's eyes were brown. Ennis couldn't hear what he said as he joined them, but they all laughed. It seemed like Jack was fitting in already. Finally Lureen looked up at the clock and excused herself.

"Sorry, Ennis. I lost track of time."

"That's okay," he said dryly.

"You all right?" Lureen asked.

"Why does everyone keep asking me that today?" Ennis grumbled, louder than he should have.

"Sorry, I didn't mean anything by it."

Lureen began shutting down the computers. "Long day, huh?"

Ennis could tell she was trying to be pleasant to him even though he'd snapped at her, so he put forth the effort to treat her in the way she deserved.

"Yeah, it sure was. I'm glad everyone's finally here."

"Jack seems so nice," Lureen said. She glanced in Jack's direction again.

"He get introduced around all right?"

"Yeah, he met everyone I think."

"Where'd Alma go?"

"She and Liz decided to take a quick stroll down the boardwalk. I'm sure they'll be back soon."

Ennis wondered if the girls had taken sweaters. It was starting to get cool out. He was almost finished checking out when he spotted Gavin saying his goodbyes. He couldn't help but notice the friendly manner in which he and Jack seemed to be communicating.

"See you tomorrow," Clark and Helen said as they walked toward the door.

"Later, Lureen," Gavin said as he passed the desk. "Catch ya on the flip flop," he said in Ennis' direction.

His ass heading for the door and his trap finally shut went a long way to improve Ennis' state of mind.

Before Don left, he reminded the five new people to make sure they had all the information from their training booklets fresh in their mind for the next day. "We'll start training and assigning positions first thing in the morning. I think we have a good team; it was a pleasure to meet all of you. I'll leave you in Ennis' able hands. Anything you need let him know. Enjoy your night."

Less than five minutes later, Ennis climbed into his truck and waved goodbye to Lureen getting into her Subaru. She would head the opposite direction to reach her house. He shifted into gear and led the way out of the parking lot. Rob followed at the wheel of his Dodge Caravan, April beside him, and Liz and Alma in the back seat. Jack brought up the rear of their little convoy.

_To Be Continued..._


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

By the time Ennis and crew made it up to their summer home, it was going on seven o'clock. Ennis' stomach was starting to growl, but supper would have to wait. He knew it would be rude to simply point to the barracks and leave them on their own, so he intended to show them around properly.

They had bought food at the market on their way. Ennis had suggested they might want to buy sparingly and make time that weekend to drive to the next town to really stock up, so they heeded his advice. He had paid attention to what Jack put in his basket, wondering how he'd react to the tiny market with its limited stock when he was used to the big city stores. That other fella from L.A. had found fault with nearly every aspect of the little store, but Jack seemed just fine with the experience. He picked out plenty of food without complaining anyway. The only time he whined a little was over the limited ice cream flavors. Ennis heard him tell Alma that he'd wait on that, and hope to find some Rocky Road at Von's. In fact, it was Rob who'd joked about the small scale store saying that the six of them nearly filled the aisles and they'd need to be careful not to run into one another with their baskets. Mr. Baker smiled ear to ear when Ennis and the five new customers checked out, and Ennis made sure that everyone was introduced.

Ennis had led the procession by the Post Office after they'd left the market so everyone would know its location. Most everything was on the main street, but the small Post Office was up a side street across from the elementary school. He'd also decided to drive by the two churches in town, Catholic and Presbyterian, just in case anyone was interested in attending services on the weeks they had Sunday off. By the time they headed out of town, he was confident that they had seen everything worth seeing.

Ennis pulled up near his trailer, and Rob and Jack parked in front of the barracks. Before Ennis opened his door to step out, he watched the others exit their vehicles. All three girls basically leaped out, and Ennis could tell they were excited. Alma craned her neck up toward the tree tops, and Liz looked in the direction of the mountain tops. April hopped off the ground with both feet, her curly auburn pony tail bouncing with each jump. She threw her arms around Rob's neck and they pecked each other on the lips. Jack stood with his hands in his pockets watching the others. He seemed a bit downhearted, not at all like earlier. _Wonder if he's homesick already._

Ennis figured he'd better get a move on and show them around, so he climbed out of his truck. He realized that he wasn't as uneasy about these newcomers as he thought he'd be, and it didn't really feel like a bother to spend some time answering their questions and making sure they had everything they needed.

Before Ennis moved from his truck, April pointed at a squirrel running up the pine tree in front of his trailer. "Look, a squirrel!" she squealed excitedly.

"Honey, don't call Ennis a squirrel," Rob joked.

She looked embarrassed and covered her mouth, then swatted Rob on the arm and they both laughed.

"You'd think she'd never in her life seen a squirrel before," Rob said as Ennis walked up.

"I've never had them living right outside my home before," she said in her defense.

"This is so exciting," Liz said.

Ennis was relieved that the old building wasn't affecting their enthusiasm, at least not yet. Out of the corner of his eye he noticed Jack reach into the jeep and pick up his bags from the market.

_Guess I'm not the only one with food on their mind._

"Let's go on inside so you can unpack your groceries and the rest of your gear," Ennis said. "You're probably ready to get settled."

"Sounds like a good idea," Rob said.

"Uh, Ennis, is that trailer across the way where you stay?" Jack asked.

"Yeah, that's my place," Ennis answered.

Following Ennis, they all carried their grocery bags inside. They walked into the living quarters which was a space one hundred feet by twenty five feet covered with faded tan and brown linoleum. "This here's the main part," Ennis said.

He motioned to a door. "The bathroom and laundry room are through there, a few steps down. There's a washing machine and dryer, shower...well, you know," he said, feeling a bit embarrassed. He went on. "There's a door off the laundry room to a little covered patio. There's a barbecue out there, and a picnic table. I put up a clothesline outside for when I don't want to use the dryer. You're welcome to use that whenever you want."

"Sounds good," Rob said.

Ennis was glad when someone finally spoke. He wished he knew what they were all thinking. When they applied for the job, they were informed of the living situation, but actually seeing the place was different from reading about it and seeing a picture in a pamphlet. He knew that first hand from the reaction of that city slicker a couple years back. He glanced at Jack who didn't seem to object to anything so far. Ennis wondered if Jack lived in the college dorm back in L.A.

He continued his tour. "This here is the kitchenette." He took a few steps and stopped next to the sink and pointed to the miniature refrigerator/freezer. "You might have to get a bit creative with your food in here, but you should be able to manage if you stack it just right. Same for the cupboards. The stove's small too...but it works." He felt nervous and cleared his throat. "There's a microwave, toaster, and coffee pot here," he said, motioning to the narrow counter top. "All the utensils, dishes, pots, and pans are provided."

"Looks like we have everything we need," Liz said.

"Honey," Rob said to April. "We better hurry up and pick out the most private room for us to sleep in."  
The rest of the group laughed. The area had been partitioned off into separate cubicles with bunks in each. "I, uh, shoved two bunks together for the two of you. I put them in here." Ennis proceeded to show the couple where he'd chosen to put their bed. "I hope this is okay with you. If not I can move it somewhere else."

"This looks fine, Ennis. Doesn't it, honey?" Rob said. "Thanks."

"Yes, Thank-you so much, Ennis," April said.

"No problem. I hope all of you brought your linens with you, bed linen and towels," Ennis said.

Everyone said that they had, and began to look into the other bunk rooms to choose where they would sleep. Suddenly, at one of the closets, Alma stopped in her tracks and gasped, "Oh, my God! Is this a mouse trap? Why is there a mouse trap here?"

Liz hurried to Alma's side and put her arm around her shoulder. "I'm sure it's just for precaution. You know, just in case."

"Are there mice here? In the living quarters?" Alma asked.

Ennis hated to upset her, but had to tell the truth. "Well, yeah, once in awhile we see one. That's why I set the traps."

"Traps, like in plural?" Alma asked.

Liz spoke up again, and Ennis was grateful that she was trying to calm Alma's fears. "Don't worry, Alma. That's what the traps are for, so we won't see them running around. Come on, it'll be fine."

Jack joined in, "Relax, you won't even have to see it if we catch one. I'll take care of the traps."

Ennis was surprised, and a little bit impressed that Jack was willing to take a dead mouse out of a trap and dispose of it. He sure wasn't like any city boy he'd ever seen before.

"What if a mouse...or a rat, runs across the bed? I'd have a heart attack," Alma said.

Jack looked like he was trying not to laugh, and Ennis was starting to find the whole thing humorous himself. Liz still seemed to be taking it quite seriously. "I don't think a mouse will be on the bed. They try and hide, you know? And, anyway, that's why they put cheese into the trap, to draw them to it."

Ennis wasn't sure if April was being serious or trying to make a joke. "As long as you don't eat in bed, you should be safe."

"Easy for you to say...you have Rob in bed with you," Alma said.

"Girls, girls," Rob said. "Ennis said there could be one once in awhile...I doubt the place is infested. Come on, why don't we change the subject?"

"Good idea," Liz said. "Come on, let's get unpacked and fix something to eat."

Ennis interjected. "Before we change the subject, let me just say to make sure you keep things cleaned up around the barracks and don't leave any trash bags outside. Use the covered trash bins because sometimes bears or racoons will come around at night forging for food. They won't bother us if there's nothing left out to attract them."

Ennis couldn't help but notice how quiet everyone was after this bit of information. Finally Jack spoke up. "It sounds pretty simple. We keep it cleaned up, we won't have any problems."

_Damn, score another point for the city boy._

They moved away from the bunk rooms and headed toward the kitchenette. Ennis hesitantly tugged on Jack's arm to put a few feet between them and the rest of the group. Softly, near Jack's ear, he said, "There's another trap in the other closet, one by the stove, and a few in the laundry room." Ennis noticed how Jack's mouth kind of turned up on the corners, and the scent of his skin reminded him of trees, water, and woods.

"Got it," Jack quietly said.

Ennis was ready for some time alone and figured they had covered all the bases. "Well, it's been real nice meeting you all. I'd best be getting to my trailer now and let you guys get settled in."

"Thanks for showing us around," Rob said.

"Yeah, thanks a lot, Ennis." Jack smiled.

Looking at Jack's sly smile and twinkling blue eyes painted a picture for Ennis of Jack sneaking around the barracks discreetly attending to the mouse traps while keeping it from the others, especially Alma. He smiled back. "No problem. Let me know if you need anything or have any questions. I'll see you in the morning for work."

With that, Ennis left them to their own devices and retreated to his trailer to unwind and think about everything that had taken place that day.

...

The next morning, Ennis woke from a deep sleep. He felt especially groggy as he tried to focus and determine what had disturbed his sleep before the alarm. Annoyed, he tried to recall his dream which had been interrupted. He felt a prickly sensation on his chin. Was he imagining that or was it real? He groaned, and at the same time became aware of his sheets tenting at his midsection. He concentrated on trying to bring back the dream. He wracked his brain to remember as his fingers found his morning erection. He stroked himself a few times and it felt so damn good. He could tell that he was going to come within seconds, which puzzled him a bit, but he went with it. He briefly stopped to reach for the lube. He haphazardly squeezed some onto his palm and went back to work. Picking up the pace, he began to imagine that his dick was deep within a hot, wet mouth. Almost immediately he spilled over into his hand. As he came down to earth, a feeling of deja vu came over him and a piece of the dream made its way to his conscious mind. Lips...licking...tongue...kissing...stubble burn..._Oh fuck, not that._

Before he had time to think on it too much, faint laughter interrupted. He checked the time, and it took him a few seconds to remember why he'd hear anyone outside, but it all came back to him quickly. He rubbed his eyes and parted the curtain on the side window. He peeked out and spotted Rob, April, Liz, and Alma sitting on the patio in some old chairs. They had sweat clothes on, mugs in their hands, and were watching the squirrels play-fight and run up and down the pine tree at the front of his trailer. He wondered why Jack wasn't out there with them. Maybe he was still in bed...or maybe it was his turn in the shower. He promptly sat up in bed, and not two seconds later, the alarm blared. He gave the button a hard jab, and without taking the time to stretch, stood up and ignored the cold floor under his feet and proceeded with his morning.

After a quick shower, while the coffee was brewing, Ennis took a couple handfuls of peanuts outside and scattered them on the ground for the squirrels and blue jays. The gang had disappeared inside by then.

When Ennis was dressed and ready to leave, the others were filing out of their door and heading for their vehicles. They all appeared to be well rested and ready to go which was a very good sign. The better the crew was, the better chance that Ennis could have a lot of breaks from the front desk.

Alma was the first to wave and holler good morning to him. After that, everyone exchanged pleasantries. Ennis noticed that Jack was clean shaven. He found himself looking down at Jack's feet half expecting to see those red and black athletic shoes, but he was relieved to see brown work boots. The footwear for all employees was to be either brown boots or shoes. Ennis didn't know if Jack was studying to be a forest ranger or forester, but in either case, he fit the bill in looks. In his uniform he had an aura of authority. He wore it well.

...

Don had opened that morning and was raising the flag when Ennis pulled into the parking lot. Lureen's car was already there, so he knew she was inside probably getting the computers booted up. After he greeted Don he hurried inside, but not before noticing Jack's red jeep and Rob's mini van coming up the road.

"Morning, Lureen," Ennis said.

"Good morning. How'd it go last night?" she asked.

"Fine, everything was fine." He couldn't help but laugh a little when he thought about the mouse trap that Alma had seen. "Alma saw one of the mouse traps in the barracks and made a little fuss, but other than that, everything went smoothly."

Lureen smiled. "Well, I've got the schedule almost all made out. I just need you to take a look and make sure it seems okay before we show it to them."

"Okay, I'll check it now," he said, and headed up the stairs. He stuck his lunch into the refrigerator and then went into the office. It wasn't long before he heard voices. He could hear everyone in the breakroom filling the refrigerator.

"You made it," he said as he passed by the breakroom carrying the schedule. "Let's go downstairs and we'll get started."

Everyone joined Lureen at the front desk. Ennis finished up a few details so that the center was up and running for the day, while Lureen passed out their name tags. They were in the process of pinning them on their shirts when Helen arrived for work. She looked cheerful, and greeted everyone enthusiastically.

"April, dear, you were quite interested in working in the book store, weren't you?" Helen asked.

"Yes, I was," she answered.

"Well, as soon as you're finished here, come in and we'll get started."

"I'll do that," she answered.

Lureen placed the schedule on the counter and began explaining how it was set up. "We make up the schedule each month. Have a look, and if there's something you see that isn't quite to your liking, you can always negotiate between yourselves to switch up your days. Within a few days you'll all be trained for the front desk and mediaroom, and we'll want you all to be able to step in and take the bookstore if need be...April, you'll be trained in the bookstore first, and between you and Helen, everyone else can learn fairly fast. We're fine with trading off if it's necessary, so long as you all get your hours in."

Ennis joined them and was impressed with how everyone was paying such close attention. Jack even had a memo pad and seemed to be taking notes. _Must be habit from being in that fancy college._

Lureen went on. "Usually people prefer having weekends off, but obviously it's not possible for everyone to get them. However, Ennis doesn't mind working most weekends and holidays, and Clark can usually work, although today he's not here, but he'll be in tomorrow."

"I see my name down for tomorrow," Alma said.

"Yes, you, Liz, Jack, Ennis, and Clark...you two girls without a car...it won't be a problem to catch a ride with someone...if Jack, Rob, or April aren't coming in, just ask Ennis, or if he's off, usually you can catch a ride with Don. He drives right by your turn off on his way. Sometimes it might even work out to ride with Gavin if he happens to be coming in when you are."

Ennis heard Liz ask Jack if she and Alma could get a ride with him the next day. The others began talking too. He heard April tell Rob that maybe they could go to the bigger grocery store since they'd be off. Ennis wondered if Lureen had told them about the schedule for cleaning the bathrooms, so he asked her quietly about that.

"Let me get your attention again, guys," Lureen said. "We've also got another schedule. Each of us takes a turn cleaning the bathrooms. We do this every one to three hours depending how busy we've been."

Ennis made it a point to look at Jack to gauge his reaction. That other city guy made no bones about the fact he wasn't very pleased about that being part of his job. Jack though, seemed to take it in stride. He didn't look disgusted at all, but if he was game for throwing away dead mice, maybe Ennis shouldn't have been surprised.

Rob made a joke and flexed his muscles. "Good practice for cleaning the one back at the barracks." They all chuckled.

The front door opened and Don waved good morning before heading upstairs. Almost right behind him were several tourists, so Lureen moved to the front desk and greeted them, leaving Ennis to continue with the beginners.

"Jack and Rob, as you know, you'll be doing interpretive tours and patio talks, so when you have a free minute be sure to walk down to the lake shore and the south tufa and get familiar with where you'll be taking your groups. If you studied your booklets you'll have a good head start, but there's nothing like seeing it in person...now, let's just observe Lureen helping these folks." Lureen had taken the visitors across the room to the art and photo exhibits.

"You can never know all the questions these people can come up with, but hopefully you all retained most of what you read so you'll be able to answer the majority of their questions. If at any time you're asked something that you don't know, ask Lureen, myself, Clark, or Don."

"And Gavin when he's here?" Liz asked.

"Yeah, Gavin when he's here," Ennis said. He changed the subject. "April, go ahead and head into the bookstore and have Helen show you what to do in there. Rob, Jack, this might be a good time to jet on outside and have a look around. Alma and Liz, how bout taking your places behind the desk and when the next visitors arrive you can do your thing."

The morning flew by and all went smoothly. Lureen was excellent at training, and Ennis was grateful that she took the reins for most of it. Even though he was the senior information specialist and had been there the longest, he preferred to stay in the background. He didn't think she minded anyway judging by the way her face lit up and her smile got even brighter than usual when she spoke to Jack.

Breaks were taken in shifts, and come lunch time, Liz and Alma headed to the breakroom first. On his way to the office he heard them talking over lunch. It wasn't like him to stop and listen in, but something about their tone of voice caught his attention.

"Liz, I know you were trying to be considerate when you asked Jack if the both of us could ride with him tomorrow, but..."

"What? Did I do something wrong?"

"Well, it's just that...I had thought of asking Ennis if I could catch a ride with him."

He heard Liz giggle a little, and then Alma started in. He knew that eavesdropping was wrong, but when he heard his name mentioned he became frozen in place wanting to hear more. "You like him, don't you?" Liz asked.

"He's handsome," Alma said. After a brief pause she went on. "And very nice too. I just thought it might be fun to get to know him better...but there'll be other opportunities."

"I'm sorry, Alma. I should have let you ask for your own ride. But, hey, the summer is just beginning." They both giggled again.

At that point Ennis quietly entered the office feeling fortunate that after three months the summer would come to an end and Alma would go back to Idaho. Whatever she had in her head concerning him wouldn't stand much chance of developing in that short time if he had anything to do with it.

_To Be Continued..._


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Jack sighed and carefully settled down into the hammock that hung between two aspen trees a short distance from the barracks. Relaxing into the netting, he kept his beer can as steady as possible. The hammock held his back just right, and he felt the strain of his first day at work drain away. He wondered who had hung the swinging bed, and figured it was probably Ennis, although if it belonged to him, surely he could have found a place closer to his trailer. _He doesn't seem like the type to lounge around in a hammock. Must have put it up for us, and forgot to mention it._

Jack had noticed that it seemed to be an effort for Ennis to converse, his lips in a thin line and jaw held tight. He'd actually done quite a bit of talking when he'd shown them around, so Jack figured he'd probably just run out of words. Jack glanced down at the hammock and ran his hand over the netting. It was oversized, plenty large enough for two. He closed his eyes and conjured up the image of Ennis Del Mar lying next to him. He almost chuckled out loud. He looked over at Ennis' trailer and wondered if he lived there year round. He could just imagine the freezing, powdery snow falling around the bleak white trailer. _Even his truck's white._ Looking at Ennis' little trailer-house with all the curtains drawn gave Jack a sad and melancholy feeling. _Wonder what he's doing in there._

He heard a couple of the girl's voices coming from the patio and wondered how long it would be until they discovered the hammock. He figured he'd have to tell them about it, but for now it was all his. It wasn't long until he was nearly nodding off when the sound of a vehicle jarred him into full consciousness. He wondered if someone was coming to visit Ennis. After the engine shut off, he heard the door open and close. He couldn't see who it was from his position, but they hadn't parked at Ennis' place.

He listened for a voice. It was faint, but he could tell that it was a man and it sounded familiar, but he couldn't quite place it. Then the girls started talking, and Rob even came out, so he decided he'd better go see what was going on.

"Hey, there, Jack," Gavin said when Jack joined them in the patio.

"Hi, Gavin."

"I just thought I'd stop by and see how it was goin' with all of you. See if ya have everything ya need."

"Would you like a beer or a Coke?" Liz asked.

"I don't wanna put ya out," Gavin answered.

"No trouble at all," Liz said.

"Sit down a spell and have a drink," Rob said.

"Yeah, sit down," Jack said. "What can I get you?"

"I'll take a beer since you twisted my arm, Jack Twist," Gavin said with a grin.

They all made themselves comfortable. Those without a chair leaned against the railing. By the time they covered the topics of the area, their work, and the fact that the buses would start coming in on Friday, they'd all finished their drinks.

Gavin stood up and crushed his beer can in his hand. "Well, I'd better be gettin' on. Guess I might be down to the center on Monday, so I'll see y'all then."

"Uh, Gavin," Liz said. "Rob and April are going grocery shopping tomorrow and we'll be having a barbecue tomorrow night. Would you like to join us?"

A smile spread across Gavin's face. "Well, Liz, that sounds real nice. Thanks for the invitation. I'd love ta come share supper with y'all."

Jack had to assume that Gavin didn't have a family. He figured that he must live alone since he didn't seem to have to check with anyone before accepting the invitation. He didn't wear a ring. Jack found it strange that he didn't appear to have any other obligations in his life. He was a good looking guy with a friendly, outgoing personality.

"Well, then, I'll see all of ya tomorrow evenin'," he said.

"I'll walk you to your truck," Jack said.

"Best offer I've had all day."

Jack wondered what Gavin meant by that. The offer of dinner or the offer of being walked to his truck.

On the short jaunt to Gavin's Chevy truck, Jack happened to glance over at Ennis' trailer and noticed one of the curtains move slightly as if he had just looked out. He wondered why Ennis hadn't joined them, or why Gavin hadn't gone over to say hello.

"So, ya think you're gonna like this summer gig, huh?" Gavin asked.

"Oh, yeah, I already do. It's incredible here."

Gavin snorted out a laugh. "Well, I'll bet it beats the hot, dirty, crowded city anyway."

"Yeah, that it does. I can't wait to see more, go exploring, hiking, and stuff."

"There's some breathtaking scenery around here that'll knock your socks off," Gavin said.

"I can imagine."

"I'm gonna enjoy workin' with you, Jack. I can tell."

Gavin shook Jack's hand, his grip lingering a bit longer than Jack would have expected, then opened his door and climbed in. "See ya tomorrow night then. Have fun at work tomorrow. You'll undoubtedly be workin' with Del Mar."

Before Jack could answer, Gavin went on. "Ennis always works Sundays. Has nothin' better ta do with his time, and he likes Sundays and holidays so's he can get the extra pay." Gavin leaned out the open window toward Jack and lowered his voice. "He must have a shitload of money in the bank seein' how he lives...well...a meager existence. He tows that pile of scrap metal and plywood down ta his brother's place, who by the way is a brainless SOB." Gavin seemed to need to take a breath before he went on. "Anyway, in the winter he lives in it down there. Well, I guess between it and his brother's house. Has a job at a drug store for the months he's not workin' up here. By the way, I'm talking about Bishop. You passed through it on the way here. Climate is better than up here depending on how ya like your weather. Hardly ever snows."

Jack nodded. He'd stopped for gas in Bishop. Gavin looked toward Ennis' trailer and laughed mockingly. "Well, that's neither here nor there...none of my business how the Del Mar brothers wanna live." He started the engine and put it in gear. "See ya, Jack. Have a good night."

Jack shoved his hands in his jeans pockets, and feeling a little taken aback and a bit uncomfortable, he headed back toward the barracks. Evidently Gavin knew Ennis pretty well, or maybe he just liked to gossip. He passed Alma heading in the opposite direction. "Where you off to in such a hurry?" he asked.

"I'm going to visit Ennis," she answered.

Jack couldn't help but stop near the barracks and glance over at Ennis' trailer. Alma knocked on the door and he saw Ennis step outside to talk to her. Jack wondered if anyone was ever invited inside. For some reason he was glad that Alma hadn't been asked in.

...

Ennis opened up on Sunday morning. After punching the code in for the security alarm he quickly put his lunch away, and then started booting up the computers. He started in the main room, then proceeded into the bookstore. He was in the mediaroom when he heard the voices of the others arriving. When he returned to the main room he was thankful to see that Clark had arrived at the same time as Jack and the girls.

After they all greeted one another, Ennis took charge. "Clark, why don't you finish getting set up in here and help Liz and Alma get their bearings behind the front desk."

Ennis looked at Jack. "You, come with me," he said firmly. He was amused when Jack's face took on a worried expression. He wasn't going to make him sweat even though he was irritated at him for no good reason, so he smiled and said, "I'll show you how to raise the flag."

He and Jack headed out the front door. Ennis knew that it was really Gavin who had him riled up. None of it was Jack's fault. Seeing that arrogant son-of-a-bitch out at his place last night annoyed him to no end.

Throughout the lesson, Ennis took notice of how Jack concentrated and took it so seriously. He could tell that Jack was the type who'd only need to be shown once, and that impressed him. When they were finally ready to raise the flag, he let Jack do the honors, and afterward, he showed him how to secure the halyard to the cleat. "There, you think you got all that?" Ennis asked.

"I think so," Jack said. "Will you teach me how to lower it this evening?"

"Sure, if you want to learn," Ennis answered.

"Yeah, I wanna learn everything."

Ennis couldn't help but smile. "Good answer. Follow me," he said.

Alma was the only one at the front desk when Ennis and Jack passed by. "Clark says I'm ready to welcome visitors," she said.

"If Clark thinks you're ready, I believe him," Ennis said. "Did he take Liz to the mediaroom?"

"Sure did," Alma answered.

"Jack and I will be in the bookstore if you need anything," Ennis said. Just then the front door opened and three people walked in. Ennis heard Alma greet them as he and Jack continued on.

"As you can see, not only do we sell books, but tee shirts, stuffed animals, and other souvenirs," Ennis said.

"Cool shirts," Jack said, looking at one with mountain lions on the front. I'll probably spend some of my pay in here before the summer's up."

"That would please Helen for sure."

"Do you have any shirts from here?" Jack asked.

"Oh, I've been known to wear a Smokey Bear shirt from time to time," he chuckled.

Jack looked at the brown Smokey Bear shirt hanging with the rest and could picture Ennis wearing it. The color would match his eyes perfectly.

Ennis began showing Jack the cash register and explaining how Helen did things.

"You know, Ennis, I work in the bookstore on campus, so I think I can jump right in and feel pretty much at home in here."

"Is that right?" Ennis smiled. "I had no idea. Well, that's real helpful then." Ennis cleared his throat. "You enjoy going to college?"

"Yeah, it's okay. A means to an end. Can't wait to finish and get on with my life."

"You studying to be a Ranger, or..."

"When I get my degree I'll be a Forester." Ennis could tell how much that meant to Jack by the twinkle in his eyes, and the hint of a smile expressing pride.

"Did you go to college?" Jack asked.

"Me...no...I was born and raised in the area, and sorta just fell into this job."

"Ah, so you're street smart rather than book smart, so to speak. That's cool," Jack said. "Must have been nice living around here."

"You live in Los Angeles all your life?" Ennis asked.

"Yeah, but I've done some traveling. I like the mountains best, so that's why I decided to go into forestry. I'm hoping to get a job as a forestry and wildlife manager."

"You live in the dorm back at college?" Ennis asked, and couldn't believe he was blurting out all these questions, but Jack was easy to talk to, so he felt comfortable, which was a rarity. He had wondered about these things, so for some reason the questions were rolling out of his mouth.

"No, I live in an apartment close to campus. Me and a buddy are roommates...it helps to share the costs, that's for sure. We found someone to sub lease for the three months that I'll be away."

Just then a man and woman entered the bookstore and began to browse. Ennis nodded to Jack to indicate that he should take it from there. Ennis said good morning to the tourists and stepped out.

When it was time to start the lunch breaks, Liz and Jack took theirs together. Out on the patio the lake provided a beautiful and tranquil backdrop. After taking a couple bites of his peanut butter and jelly sandwich, and a handful of potato chips, Jack washed it down with a big gulp from his can of Coke. "Hey, Liz...I wondered, shouldn't we invite Ennis to the barbecue tonight?"

Liz swallowed her spoonful of yogurt. "Alma asked him last night, and he said he couldn't make it."

"Oh...that must have been when I saw her going to his trailer."

"Yeah...she was really disappointed that he said no. She kinda likes him and would like to get to know him better."

"Is that right." Jack said.

Liz smiled. "I'm picturing Danny and Sandy in Grease. Can you see it? Ennis as Danny, and Alma as Sandy?"

Jack wasn't amused and changed the subject. "And, what about you? Do you have eyes for Clark?" he teased.

Liz covered her mouth, but that did little to stifle a shockingly loud laugh from bursting out. "Not my type," she managed to say through her laughter.

...

Jack pulled up to the barracks in his jeep and noticed that Ennis still wasn't home. After work, Jack had left again to drive back to town in search of citronella candles. That was the only thing that Rob and April had forgotten to buy for their little get-together. Jack felt that they were necessary, even at the price he had to pay for them at the market, so he arrived carrying a bag containing two. He had wondered where Ennis was when he didn't come home after the work day ended, and he had looked around for his white truck when he went back to town, but it was no place to be seen. Jack had the thought in mind that Ennis was making an excuse when he said that he couldn't make it to the barbecue, but it looked like he really must have plans. Ennis had the next two days off, so no telling what his plans might be, especially if he had a brother nearby.

When he got to the patio, Alma was shaking out a blue plastic table cover. She proceeded to situate it on the picnic table. She ran her hands over it flattening the wrinkles. Next to the table, Liz pulled a package of blue floral paper plates, white plastic utensils, and white paper napkins out of a shopping bag. April joined them carrying glasses from the kitchenette, and all three girls began to set the table. Rob was fiddling with the barbecue grill.

"I got the candles," Jack announced.

"You really think those are going to keep the bugs away?" Rob asked.

"Do you really think we need them?" April chimed in.

"Shit, pardon my language," Jack said while smashing a mosquito on his arm. "I gotta try something. The mosquitoes won't leave me alone."

"I haven't had any bites," Liz said.

"I've had them fly around me, but I don't think I've had a bite yet either," April said.

"Maybe you guys haven't been out much in the evening and at night," Jack said.

"There was one in the barracks flying around last night, but it didn't bother me," Alma said.

"The only thing that bothers you is the thought of a mouse," Rob teased.

"Don't mention those disgusting things," Alma warned.

"Someone got a rodent problem?" Gavin said, as he walked up and made his presence known.

"Hi, Gavin," Liz said. "Thanks for coming."

"I brought beer," he said, and held up a twelve pack of Coors.

The rest of the group said hello.

"We've only been here two days and already caught a mouse," Alma said. She made a face.

"Why are you complaining, I'm the one who had to throw it out," Jack said.

"Shoot, all these people know how to do is complain," Rob said. "Alma and her mice, Jack and his mosquitoes."

"And this isn't the best way to greet a guest, you guys...talking about rodents and bugs," Liz said. "Let me get everyone a drink. What do you all want?"

Liz and April disappeared into the barracks to retrieve the drinks. Jack opened the candles and placed them on the table. "Gotta get a match for these," he said.

"The mosquitoes gettin' to ya?" Gavin asked.

"Yeah, they all seem to head for me and leave the others alone."

"That must mean you taste good," Gavin said.

That was the second time that Jack wondered about Gavin's choice of words, and the way Gavin had just looked at him gave Jack pause. "Uh, I'll go get some matches," he managed to say and headed inside.

When Jack reappeared along with matches, he had the platter of hamburger patties with him. He made a beeline to the grill and handed them off to Rob who eagerly began positioning them onto the hot grate. "Need any help?" Jack asked.

"I got it for now, thanks."

Liz and April returned to serve the drinks. They also had chips and dip which they placed on the table. Alma and Gavin were discussing the wildlife in the area. She got on the subject of Hantavirus, which is carried by mice. Jack sighed inwardly but tried to look interested.

"As long as ya keep the place clean," Gavin said, "there's no danger of contracting Hantavirus. And wear gloves when disposing of the dead mice."

"Jack, are you listening?" Alma asked.

"Are you wearing gloves when you touch the mouse traps?" Liz asked.

"Yes, to both questions," Jack assured them. "While we're on this cheerful subject, what about West Nile virus?"

"Please tell me it's not in this area," Alma said in alarm.

Immediately Jack regretted bringing it up. He could just hear Alma going on about the mosquitoes now too.

"There haven't been any cases reported in this area, so relax," Gavin said calmly.

"I wonder if Ennis has mice at his place," Alma said, and looked over at the trailer that stood unoccupied for the evening.

"He has one of those ultra sonic pest repellers plugged in near his sink. Not his normal style, but they were practically givin' 'em away at the drug store he works at during the winter. He uses mouse traps in the underneath compartments. But yeah, just about everyone in these parts has mice from time ta time."

That got Jack's attention. _It sounds like he's been in the trailer and seen firsthand._

The rest of the evening's conversations were on lighter subjects, and it seemed like everyone enjoyed themselves. The food was great. Maybe the mountain air made everything taste extra good. April's potato salad from an old family recipe was the best Jack had ever tasted, and Rob sure knew his way around the grill. After dessert of Rocky Road ice cream, Gavin surprised everyone by fetching his guitar out of his truck, and they had an old fashioned sing-a-long. They shared a lot of laughs and merriment.

When it was time for Gavin to go, they all walked him to his truck.

"We'll have to do this again soon," Rob said.

"Maybe next time Ennis will be able to join us," Alma said. He hadn't returned yet, and not a light had been left on inside or out.

Jack noticed Gavin's eyes narrow slightly just for a second as he snickered. "Guess he's out paintin' the town."

The vibes Gavin was sending out were anything but good. Jack wondered if anyone else picked up on it. He felt the same discomfort as the day before when Gavin had talked about Ennis and his brother. There was something not right there. Could be as simple as they just didn't get along, but things didn't seem to add up.

_To Be Continued..._


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Jack raised the flag just like Ennis had taught him. He stared at it waving in the breeze for a few moments. Ennis still wasn't home when Jack had been ready to turn in the night before, but his truck was parked in its usual spot this morning. He and the others had been extra quiet when leaving for work so as not to disturb him. He might have wanted to sleep in.

Jack wondered what Ennis did on his days off. They'd both be off the next day. He had entertained the crazy idea of asking Ennis to show him some good fishing spots, but figured that he probably had plans already. He could ask someone where to fish of course, but having a fishing buddy would make it that much more fun. He sighed and headed inside.

"All set for your very first interpretive tour?" Lureen asked when Jack stepped behind the front desk.

"Yeah, I'm looking forward to it."

"What time will that be?" asked a man standing with two women being waited on by Alma.

"Ten o'clock," Jack answered. "I'll be explaining all about the tufa towers today."

"Depending on how long it takes here, we just might take that in."

"Lureen, can you help me with this bear canister rental form?" Alma asked. Lureen stepped over to assist her.

Jack noticed several people leaving the bookstore where April was working and walking toward the mediaroom. He realized that someone would have to start the movie so he headed in to do just that. He could tell that when there was a big influx of tourists it would get really hectic in there. He felt the absence of Ennis and Clark. He knew that Don was upstairs in the office and was sure they could count on him for help if need be. He also knew that Gavin was supposed to be in later that day, so he tried to keep his cool. Lureen was nice and all, but made him a little uneasy the way she twirled her long hair in her fingers while batting her eyes at him.

By lunch time Jack was more than ready to sit down for a rest. He'd had a fifteen minute break in the morning, but dealing with the public and having to be helpful and cheerful at all times, not to mention running here and there around the center, drained him of energy. Possibly he wasn't used to the high altitude yet, or maybe it was his first tour that had tired him out. It went well and he enjoyed it, but he realized how tense he'd been anticipating it. Now that he'd broken the ice maybe he wouldn't be so stressed. It would be Rob's turn the next day. He'd have his first patio talk while Jack hoped to be relaxing by a stream dangling his fishing line in the water.

Lureen and Alma had taken lunch together. Now it was his and April's turn. It was windy outside on the patio, so they stayed in the breakroom. By the time they had finished eating and gotten back downstairs, Gavin had shown up. He was in the process of explaining the various exhibits to a couple with four children.

"Hey, Jack, have a good lunch?" Lureen asked, as he stepped behind the desk.

"Yeah, it was fine."

"Bet you were glad to be in shorts today, what with having to be outside on the tour," she said. "Are you a jogger, Jack?"

Jack felt her eyes on his legs, and everywhere else too. "Uh, yeah, as a matter of fact I am, but haven't been out since I got here. I gotta get back in the groove."

"That's probably for the best. Get yourself used to the altitude first. Wouldn't want you to keel over before we've even gotten a chance to get to know each other." She tapped her nails on the desk and pushed a key on the computer. "That reminds me, it's next week sometime when we all have to attend CPR class in Bishop. See, right here," she said, pointing at the screen.

Jack didn't really want to look, but he bent down so he could see. It said something about CPR and First Aid. Lureen began typing on the computer, then with a playful smile said, "Oh, and I hate to point it out to you, but you're up for bathroom duty."

It was getting more and more awkward for Jack to be around Lureen. If the flirting kept up he'd have to think of a way to set matters straight.

Jack headed for the bathrooms. When he determined that no one was in the ladies room, he put up the Closed for Cleaning sign and began his task. It was a tedious, rather mundane chore, and he wondered why they couldn't hire a janitor, but it wasn't really all that bad, so he went about it to the best of his ability. It wasn't until he got to the men's room that things livened up.

Jack had started cleaning the sinks when the door opened and in came Gavin smiling his happy-go-lucky smile. "Jack, it's your lucky day!"

Jack's laugh echoed throughout the small bathroom. "How do you figure that? I'm standing in a public lavatory cleaning a sink, and it's gonna get worse before it gets better."

"But, Jack, I'm here ta help. You don't think I'd let ya do this repugnant, disgusting job all by yourself, do ya?"

"You're willing to help?"

"Well, sure. I don't mind at all. Where's the toilet brush?"

They both laughed. What Gavin did next left Jack pretty much speechless. "Before I get goin' with the toilets, ya don't mind if I take a leak, do ya?"

Before Jack could react, Gavin unzipped his pants, whipped out his dick, pointed it into a urinal, and let loose with his stream. "Ahhhhh, couldn't wait another second, man."

Jack tried not to stare, but he couldn't help noticing that Gavin had quite a package. _Maybe that's why he likes showing it off...no, Jack, you know why he's doing this, he couldn't be more transparent. Guess he didn't think I was catching on fast enough._

While Gavin was finishing up he glanced at Jack. "So, ya did your first talk today, huh? Not a virgin anymore." He chuckled and shook the last drops off his dick.

Jack cleared his throat and spritzed glass cleaner onto the mirror.

"You're sharp, Jack. Leave the toilets for me," Gavin said, as he slowly and suggestively situated his dick back into his pants. When he was finally zipped up, he took the toilet brush in one hand and the disinfectant in the other.

"You don't have to do that, it's my responsibility and I'm fine with it," Jack said, and he meant it, and not just because he was trying to get Gavin out of the room and erase the image of his ample member from his mind.

"I got time, no problem...unless you'd rather I didn't help." Suddenly Gavin seemed more reserved than he'd been since Jack had met him. He looked a bit dejected. Maybe he regretted having come on so strong.

"You can help if you want," Jack said. After a few seconds of silence he said, "I'd appreciate it."

That seemed to give Gavin his second wind. "Well, good then. Let's do it."

He proceeded to give the urinal he'd just used a vigorous scrubbing. Jack picked up the second toilet brush and went to work in the stalls. Soon it was time to do the floor. Jack took that chore, and he breathed a sigh of relief when Gavin excused himself to go back out front.

When Jack was finally alone, he closed his eyes and shook his head. _Between the job and these people, I don't have to worry about being bored this summer._

...

Ennis unplugged his mini vacuum and wound up the cord. He stood there looking down at his old, worn carpet covering half the floor. There was only so much a vacuum could do for it. At least he wouldn't be stepping on pebbles and getting stickers in his bare feet. He grabbed his laundry, a clean towel, some shampoo and body wash, and headed for the barracks.

After getting his load of dirty clothes into the washer, he hurried into the bathroom to use the shower. It had been his habit to take advantage of the large shower whenever he had the chance. His own cramped shower served the purpose, but it was nice to wash up without having to be mindful of banging his arms on the walls while doing so.

Rob and Liz had the day off. He'd seen them earlier and had learned their plans for the afternoon, so knew he had time while no one was home to do his laundry and use the shower. They were driving up the pass to sightsee. Liz planned to take pictures, so he figured they'd be at least a couple hours.

He stepped into the shower and noticed an assortment of shampoos, conditioners, and shower gel. He wondered who used what. He realized what he was really curious about was which Jack used. Ennis remembered the nice scent of his skin that first evening when he'd whispered into Jack's ear about the mouse traps. It pained him to admit to himself that he had liked being close enough to smell him. He closed his eyes as tightly as he could, trying to squeeze the thoughts and feelings out of his mind.

He turned on the water and adjusted the temperature. The shower head wasn't the best. He had a shower massage at his place. Too bad he couldn't have the shower head from his bathroom in the roomy shower he was in. The water felt soothing anyway as it ran over his shoulders and down his naked body.

As he soaped up he thought about the night before. He'd driven around what was called the loop. A sixteen mile horseshoe shaped canyon containing four lakes and surrounded by mountains. He felt the need to stay away from his trailer, or more precisely, the barbecue going on across the way. One of the places he'd stopped was the Tiger Bar and Cafe. He killed some time drinking a beer or two, having chicken fried steak for dinner, and catching part of the baseball game on the big screen t.v. He had no t.v. reception at his trailer, so it was a nice departure from the norm. As he headed back, he stopped at one of the lakes and sat in his pick up in the tranquil stillness, alone with his thoughts. It was well after one a.m. before he pulled in at his trailer. He was relieved to see that no lights were on in the barracks and all was quiet.

After his body was clean, he hastily rubbed shampoo into his hair and rinsed it out. It was a good thing that he felt he had to hurry or he would have been tempted to jerk off. He didn't feel that was appropriate in a shower which was shared by others anyway. He finished up and stepped out, wrapping himself in his soft, green towel. He dried off as fast as he could, put his clothes back on, and continued with his chores.

...

Jack's little red jeep came barreling in kicking up dust at five thirty p.m. Rob came out of the barracks to greet April with a hug. Jack noticed Alma look toward Ennis' trailer. Jack needed a beer. He was ready for his days off even though he'd barely gotten his feet wet on the new job. After the day he'd had it seemed like he had worked a month straight with no day off.

Inside, the girls were chattering non stop about their day, so Jack grabbed a beer and headed for the patio. He hadn't had but a couple of swigs when he noticed the laundry hanging on the clothesline. It wasn't women's clothing, so maybe it belonged to Rob, or, it could be Ennis'. If so, maybe he'd be around to collect it, and Jack would have a chance to bring up the subject of fishing. He wondered if the creek that ran behind the barracks was a good place to fish, or if it would be better to drive somewhere. Jack had tackle for lake and stream fishing, although some worms would go a long way in helping to make his fishing outing a success. He should have thought to stop in town and buy a can, but possibly there was a place to dig some up around there. He really wanted to talk to Ennis about it. He didn't feel totally comfortable about going over to the trailer and invading Ennis' space, but he just might have to if he didn't see him outside pretty soon.

He put his feet up on the railing and kicked back, still winding down from his day. The corners of his mouth curved into a slight smile as he thought about Gavin. He was something else. Jack didn't quite know what to think of him, but things were beginning to become clearer. Obviously Gavin had a lot to offer, but it wasn't quite what Jack had in mind. His type was much less overt. Before he had time to think on it much, Ennis came walking toward the clothesline. Jack sat up straight and his smile grew.

"Hey, Ennis," he called out in greeting.

"Jack, how's it going?"

"Good. Care for a beer?"

"Uh, well, I was just coming to gather my stuff from the line."

"That can wait, can't it? I, uh, had something I wanted to talk to you about."

Ennis came toward the patio. "I guess I can sit awhile."

"I'll be right back with a beer," Jack said. He got up and rushed to the refrigerator. He didn't see any sign of the others and hoped they'd stay wherever they were. He wanted a chance to speak with Ennis without any interruptions.

When he returned to the patio, Ennis asked, "Was there a problem at work?"

Jack handed Ennis the beer. "Um...no, no problem."

"How was your first interpretive tour? It go well?"

"I liked it a lot. Love being out by the lake. The people seemed interested in what I had to say, and I was able to answer all of their questions afterward."

"Don said you'd be good at it. Guess he was right."

"Don's not around much. I mean, he stays in the office a lot."

"He let's Lureen and me pretty much run things at the front desk. He's always available though. If you need anything don't hesitate to go to him." In a warm, caring tone Ennis added, "I've known him for a lotta years."

"How bout Gavin?" Jack asked.

"What about Gavin?" Ennis asked, his tone noticeably sharper.

Jack knew immediately that he shouldn't have brought up Gavin, but it was too late then. He looked down and felt fidgety. "Just wondering how long you've known him," he managed to say.

Jack sensed that Ennis was making an effort to control his tone. "He came to work here about three or four years back. His grandparents live up by Yosemite." Ennis took a long drink of his beer. "Was he down at the center today?"

Jack didn't want to say too much, so kept it simple. "Yeah. He was there for awhile."

"He give you any problems?" Ennis asked.

Jack felt Ennis' eyes bore into him. Normally they looked warm and kind, but now they were hard and piercing. It was like Ennis could read his thoughts. Jack sure wasn't going to say anything further about Gavin, certainly not a word about what happened in the bathroom. He got the distinct feeling that all hell would break loose. He finally just said, "I didn't see much of him. Just enough to know he was there."

_Shit, Shit, Shit. Why did I have to mention Gavin? Is it too late to mention fishing now?_

Jack was relieved when the chance to change the subject presented itself when Ennis said, "Didn't you say you wanted to talk to me about something?"

"Oh, yeah. Well, I was wondering about fishing. Uh, I don't suppose you'd like to go tomorrow, would you? I wasn't too sure where a good place would be and figured you'd know. What do you think?"

"You been fishing before?" Ennis asked.

"Sure. I have a pole and everything. I've been to Big Bear mostly, a hundred miles east of L.A. Do you like fishing?"

"Yeah, as a matter of fact I do."

"Is there a place around here where I could dig up some worms? I forgot to buy some in town."

"Yeah, over near the hammock you can find some, but I have quite a few in a bucket under my trailer. You can have some of those."

"Thanks," Jack said. After a few moments of silence he asked again, "Would you be free to come fishing with me?"

Ennis seemed to be considering what to say as he rubbed the back of his neck and looked down avoiding eye contact. Jack kept waiting for his response wondering why he couldn't just say yes or no.

Finally, after what seemed an eternity, Ennis mumbled, "I guess I can spare some time to go fishing."

Before Jack could hold himself back he blurted out, "Great!" He tried to sound less excited and went on, "I know you'll be able to show me some good spots. Is the creek here a good place to fish?"

"Yeah, we can either stay here or drive somewhere else. You want to fish in a creek, not a lake?"

"A creek sounds good for this time."

Ennis started to look more interested. "Maybe we can pack a lunch to take with us."

"That sounds like a good idea. Make a day of it. Ya know, Ennis...if we catch enough, maybe we can grill them on the barbecue. You missed our cookout last night. If I promise to bring fish, maybe I can get April to make some potato salad or something, and Liz and Alma might make a dish to go with it..."

Ennis looked a little apprehensive, and for a minute Jack was sure he was going to decline the offer, but to his surprise he said, "Well, let's see how many we end up with, and if we get enough, I guess I could join you."

"Good plan," Jack said. He was excited and couldn't wait. The day had ended on a good note.

_To Be Continued..._


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Alma was all fired up when Jack told her that Ennis would be joining them for supper. "At least I'm pretty sure. I'm hoping we catch a big mess of fish tomorrow so he'll come."

"I'll make a cake for dessert," Alma said. "Liz, can you make something?"

"I'd be happy to, Alma." Liz smiled and seemed excited too.

"What's going on?" April asked, coming from the kitchenette.

"Ennis and Jack are going fishing tomorrow, and Ennis is coming for dinner," Alma announced, excitement written all over her face.

"Would it be too much trouble to make your potato salad again?" Liz asked.

"I think I can manage that," April said.

Suddenly Alma's face fell. "What's wrong, Alma?" Liz asked.

"I need to go to the store if I want to make a cake...darn."

Jack knew that if his hunch was right he had nothing to worry about from Alma, so if she wanted to bake Ennis a cake he didn't mind helping to make that happen. "You can use my jeep to go to the store tomorrow," he said.

Alma's face lit up. "Are you sure? Oh, Jack, thank-you so much! That'll be so great. I can buy just what I need. Do all of you like carrot cake? I wonder if Ennis does..."

"Did someone say carrot cake?" Rob said as he joined them.

"We're having a fish fry tomorrow night," April said. "Ennis is coming."

"I'm sure I saw a grater in the drawer," Alma said.

"Yes, there is one," April confirmed.

"Good, I'll need that for the carrots."

"I'll go shopping with you. Maybe I'll make mac and cheese," Liz said.

"Sounds good," Jack said.

"Bring it on," Rob added. "You'd better buy some vegetables, maybe corn on the cob. Shall I grill the fish on the barbecue?"

Jack wasn't sure who was the most excited, Alma or himself. He tried not to show how he felt though. Not that anyone would notice as wrapped up in the dinner menu as they all seemed to be.

Jack hit the sack early so he'd be well rested for his fishing date.

...

Ennis had just gotten his lunch meat sandwich stuck into a paper bag when he heard Jack outside the trailer. He cracked open the door. "You lookin' for the worms?" he asked.

"Mornin', Ennis," Jack said. "You said they were in a bucket. Is this them?" he asked, while reaching for the large, black container.

"Yeah, that's them. Help yourself. I'll get some too, then I'm ready to go."

Jack began digging through the soft dirt in the bucket. Ennis joined him, their fingers brushing now and then in the moist soil. The simple act of picking worms out of the dirt made Ennis think back to a simpler time when he and K.E. used to do things like that together. They'd been close as kids, not many years separating them. It all changed even before their folks were killed. Ennis could pinpoint the exact day they started to drift apart. The day their daddy showed them a scene so horrific that it was seared into his mind for sure, and he knew it was the same for K.E., though they never spoke of it. It had changed them both.

Ennis blinked and shook the thought away. What was wrong with him, letting thoughts like that come around to try and spoil this day? A day he was going to spend with his new friend, Jack Twist, from L.A. When they each had enough worms, Ennis placed the bucket back in its spot.

Ennis noticed that Jack didn't have on his faded jeans with the worn spots. These were dark stone wash and fit tight in all the right places. He also had on proper boots, waterproof for fishing. Around his middle was a waist-pack tackle box. "You have your lunch in there?" he asked, looking at Jack's fancy gear.

"Yeah, I stuffed it in here." He indicated a zippered pouch.

Ennis wore a fishing vest with numerous Velcroed pockets, a canteen around his waist, and a creel hanging on his shoulder. "I fit my lunch in my vest. I decided you might like to go someplace else rather than stay here, so we'll head out to Lundy Creek. That's north of town a ways."

"Sounds good," Jack said.

"Yeah, might as well show you some of the scenery. There's a lot to see around here."

They walked over to Ennis' truck and put their fishing poles in the back. "Okay, let's go see what our luck is like today," Ennis said.

When they first started out Ennis wasn't sure what to say, so he tried the radio which left a lot to be desired with half static and half music. "Our reception isn't the best in these parts," he said. "Kinda fades in and out."

Jack smiled. "Yeah, we have radios in the barracks. Some seem to work better than others, and different times of day make a difference too."

"You miss not having a t.v?" Ennis asked.

"No, not really. I'm enjoying the peace and quiet."

When they passed Visitor's Center Drive they started to speak at the same time. "You go first," Ennis said.

"Was just going to say I was glad to be having a day off."

"That's about what I was gonna say," Ennis chuckled.

"You ever go swimming in the lake?" Jack asked.

"Oh, yeah, now and then. If you ever decide to go, the South Tufa or Navy Beach are best. Trying to go from one of the closer visitor sites will have you sinking in mud."

"Not sure I relish the thought of swimming with brine shrimp and flies," Jack said.

"They're harmless," Ennis laughed. "Just watch your eyes. If you don't have goggles, keep your head above water. Your eyes will sting from the salt. It's two and a half times as salty as the ocean, and very alkaline. Bring a fresh jug of water to pour over your head when you get out. It's a good idea to use Vaseline on your lips too."

Ennis enjoyed the funny look on Jack's face. "I hope it doesn't sound like too much trouble. It's an experience you really need to have at least once," Ennis said. "Don't let me discourage you, just want you to know what to expect."

"Yeah, I'll go for sure sometime this summer. I want to see what it's like to float without even trying."

"Don't forget you can also go canoeing or kayaking."

Ennis tried to tune the radio, but it was of little use so he turned it off.

"You can also go for a swim in one of the fresh water lakes around the loop."

"Yeah, I read about that in my brochure. Sounds good."

"You'll have to get busy to do and see everything around here in one summer," Ennis said.

They drove another couple of miles and Ennis turned off 395. "There are campgrounds up here too. Sometimes we direct visitors up this way depending on what's open and what they're interested in. Lundy Lake's real nice too."

Ennis stopped the pickup and they got out. "God, this is beautiful," Jack said. They were standing in a canyon amongst towering Jeffery pines, quaking aspen, and riparian shrubbery.

"I hope the fish are biting," Ennis said. He grabbed his pole out of the back of the truck, and Jack followed suit.

"You have some water in that pack of yours?" Ennis asked.

"Yeah, a couple bottles."

"Good, you'll need it. We might have to walk some if we want to catch our limits...I forgot to ask, you do have your fishing license don't you?"

Jack laughed. "Of course I do."

"Good, it wouldn't look good if someone from the Center had to pay a fine for fishing without a license." Ennis suppressed a snicker. "Or, worse yet, got hauled off to jail." Ennis felt so free and easy talking with, and even teasing Jack. He'd known him less than a week, and already he felt more comfortable with him than people he'd known for years. This stranger from the big city, he couldn't believe how that could be.

They trudged up stream, not letting the overgrown bushes and wet slippery rocks deter them. They stopped now and then trying their luck in various nooks and crannies of the flowing creek. Jack was the first to hook a fish, and Ennis couldn't believe his reaction. He let out a holler loud enough for everyone clear up at the lake to hear, and Ennis was sure that the rest of the fish would be hiding for the remainder of the day.

"Jesus, Jack. Keep it down. You're gonna scare the fish," Ennis said. He couldn't help smiling though.

"I've got it, I've got it," Jack said, all the while using some fancy footwork to keep himself balanced on the bank as he brought it in.

Ennis hurried to his side. "He's a real beauty, Jack," he said as he stood by just in case his help was needed. Jack made sure the fish was far enough away from the water and couldn't flop back in.

They got the ten inch Eastern Brook trout into the creel and were ready to proceed. "Sorry about yelling," Jack said. "I hope the fish didn't hear me."

"We'll see," Ennis said, still grinning.

Evidently the fish were hard of hearing because they were biting. Ennis had caught two, and Jack had three by the time they took their lunch break on a big flat boulder at a point on the bank where the stream was nice and quiet.

Jack took a deep breath and a big swallow from his bottled water. "I'm having a good day," he said.

"I guess the fact you're ahead of me on the count helps, huh?" Ennis joked.

Jack laughed as he unwrapped his sandwich.

"Don't know how you managed to catch three, as many times as I saw you having to put a new hook on."

"I only lost one hook. Those other times I was rearranging my worm."

Ennis broke out in a belly laugh, and Jack followed. Ennis had tears in his eyes by the time he was able to quiet down. He couldn't remember the last time he'd laughed so hard.

Ennis removed his sandwich and chips from his vest and unscrewed the top of his canteen. They ate in silence for awhile, but Ennis' mind was far from silent. He knew Jack's life back in Los Angeles was none of his business, but he was curious. He wanted to ask questions, but was having difficulty working up his courage. It wasn't long before Jack gave him the opening.

"Uh, I was wondering...is there any reason we can't have guests stay at the barracks?" Jack asked.

That took Ennis by surprise. "Guests?"

Jack laughed. "Oh, don't wanna give you the wrong impression...I meant an out of town guest. My roommate wants to come up sometime during the summer just for a couple of days. I thought if it was all right, I'd ask him to stay at the barracks. Would save on a motel."

Ennis kind of zoned out for a few seconds, deeply absorbed in his thoughts, and realized he hadn't answered, only grunted. "Uh, sure that's fine. As long as it's okay with everyone else," he said.

Jack smiled. "Good, I'll invite him then."

Ennis nodded and took a swig of his water. "You have family in L.A.?" he asked.

Some of the sparkle left Jack's eyes and his face looked sad. "No, there's only me." He paused and went on. "My old man passed on a few years back, just before I started my studies."

"Oh, sorry to hear that," Ennis said. "How bout your mama?"

"She's living in Florida with her sister now. She's getting to relax and do stuff she likes...have fun."

"You miss her, huh?" Ennis asked.

Jack smiled. "Yeah, I do. But I'm real happy for her. She needed to start over after my dad died."

After Jack swallowed the last bite of his sandwich he went on. "My old man, he had a stroke and mom couldn't afford to put him in a care facility or nothin'. Had him at home, and was trying to take care of him herself. He wasn't too bad there at first, but as time went on, instead of improving, he was doing worse. I moved back in to help her." Jack sighed and forced out a laugh. "I know it drove him crazy knowin' it was me he had to depend on for everything. He couldn't hardly talk, so at least I didn't have to listen to him cut me down, but his eyes...they told the story about how he felt."

"Shit, Jack. I'm sorry."

"Well, there's nothing can be done about that. It was what it was. I don't regret it. My mom needed me, and I was glad I could give her the years I did. I did it for her, not him. I worked a part time job while I lived with them so that helped me save up for college." Jack drank the last from his water bottle. "What about your family?"

"Uh, I got an older brother living nearby, and our sis, well; she's not really a part of our lives. She's living back east. Haven't seen her in years."

"What about your folks?"

"They were killed in a car crash when I was thirteen."

"God, Ennis. Now I'm sayin' I'm sorry. That musta been real rough."

"My sis took us in, but she was barely grown herself...well, we got through it anyway."

"And here we are like we don't have a care in the world, sitting on this rock getting ready to throw our lines back in the water." Jack smiled.

Despite the somber subject they'd just touched on, Ennis felt content and actually looked forward to the rest of the day. He tried not to let Jack's mention of that roommate put a damper on anything. Why should it? He and Jack were friends...fishing buddies...that's all, and all it ever could be. There was just something about Jack though...he'd seen the way Gavin looked at him from the very first day. _Shit, why the hell are you thinking about Gavin? Don't ruin the day for yourself you fool._

"Well, let's get going and see if we can get our limits," Ennis said, trying to snap out of the funk he was determined not to fall into.

By three o'clock they were forced to leave since Ennis wouldn't let himself be talked into catching more fish than they were allowed. He threatened Jack with reporting him to the Fish and Game Warden, so Jack gave in and agreed that it was time to go. Ennis didn't think that Jack had been serious about trying to catch more than their limit anyway, but it had sure been fun joking back and forth about it.

As soon as they were in the truck and headed out, Jack put Ennis on the spot. "So, we caught plenty of fish, that means you're coming for supper, right?"

Ennis looked over at Jack and saw the hopeful look in his blue eyes. He knew that he expected him to go along with the plan, and really, what could Ennis say but yes. There were no excuses, and besides that, Ennis did want to join them, plain and simple.

"Sure, I'll come," he said.

Jack's smile spoke volumes. "Great! The girls would kill me if I had them cooking and baking today for nothing."

"Jaaaack, you didn't tell them to make a big fuss did you?"

"No, no, not at all. It was all their idea. Alma wanted to bake a cake, and then Liz and April said they wanted to make something too."

"Yeah, well, I seem to recall you saying something about asking April to make potato salad, and I'll bet you asked the others to cook too."

"It's all cool, Ennis. I let Alma use my jeep to go to Von's, and I heard her asking Liz to go and telling her they'd go shopping for some clothes too, so it all worked out for everyone."

"If you say so," Ennis said, knowing he sounded unconvinced.

Jack just laughed. Jack sure seemed like a happy person. Made Ennis happy just being near him, and that was a good thing. They didn't have difficulty finding things to talk about on their ride back. All was going well until Ennis had the bright idea to stop at the Post Office. He parked in one of the six spaces in the tiny lot right in front of the building. It was near closing time, and no one but the Postmistress was parked out there. He rushed in while Jack waited in the truck. He grabbed the mail from his box on the lower row, and as he stood up and started to turn, he felt a body right up next to him. He'd come face to face with Gavin.

"Whoa, whoa, where ya goin' so fast?" Gavin scoffed.

"I'm heading home. Get out of my way," Ennis said.

Gavin held his hands up overemphasizing the gesture, and stepped aside in an exaggerated motion.

Without another word, Ennis headed for the door, but Gavin just couldn't keep his mouth shut. "Now if I'd have seen little Miss Alma sittin' in your pickup I wouldn't have batted an eye, but imagine my surprise ta see Mr. Jack Twist sittin' out there waitin' for you. I thought my eyes were playin' tricks on me for sure."

"It isn't any concern of yours, Gavin." Ennis put his hand on the door handle.

"Well, I sure as hell bet it will be of concern ta that fucked up brother of yours."

"Goodnight, Gavin," Ennis said, opening the door. Before it closed Ennis could hear him say, "You mark my words, Del Mar."

Ennis hightailed it to his truck as fast as he could without drawing attention. He hoped like hell that Lydia, the Postmistress, hadn't heard any of that exchange. He also hoped that he could hide from Jack the fact that he was hot under the collar. _Why do I let Gavin do this to me?_

He had to assume that Jack had seen Gavin, maybe they had even spoken. He was relieved when Jack made no mention of having seen him, just carried on as before, talking about cleaning the fish and hoping that Rob knew how to cook them. That went a long way in calming Ennis down, and by the time they reached the trailer, he felt pretty good again.

Alma and Liz greeted them shortly after they were out of the truck. "Did you guys have any luck?" Liz asked.

"Come take a look in the creel and see for yourself," Jack said.

Liz and Alma seemed quite impressed. "Good for you," Liz said.

"Does this mean you'll join us for supper?" Alma asked, her gaze fixed on Ennis.

"Jack said you baked a cake, so I couldn't turn down the invitation," Ennis answered.

Right away Ennis regretted having said that when he noticed Alma's cheeks flush and her effort to lock eyes with him similar to how Lureen had been batting hers at Jack. He really didn't want to encourage her in any way. He was just trying to be nice and make conversation, but as usual, he screwed it all up.

"Will you show me how you clean the fish?" Alma asked.

"Uh, are you sure you'd wanna watch that?" Ennis replied.

"Yes, I think it would be interesting," she said.

"Well, let's go get the bucket then."

"Need any help?" Jack asked.

"I think I got it," Ennis said. He and Alma moved over to the hose near the trailer.

"You can help me inside," Liz said.

"I'm all yours," Jack answered.

"Better wash up first," Liz said.

"Are you trying to tell me I smell like fish?" Jack joked.

Just then Rob and April drove in. "More troops to help out," Liz said.

Everyone had a task to tend to, and also found time to change clothes for supper. It wasn't long before the fish were on the grill and the picnic table was set. Jack heard Liz talking in low tones to Alma, making sure Alma was seated next to Ennis. Jack lucked out and his place was set on Ennis' other side. Even though he'd spent the entire day with him, Jack wasn't tired of being near him, not by a long shot.

The food was delicious, especially the trout. Jack knew he could get used to a steady diet of fresh fish. Alma complained a little about the bones, but she managed. She really brightened up when it was time to serve her carrot cake, and Jack had to admit, it was fantastic. After they finished eating and cleaning up, they played cards till well after dark.

Jack felt good that this little get-together had gone so well. Jack's impression of Ennis was that he didn't have much fun in his life, and that was not acceptable as far as Jack was concerned. He planned to change that during the summer if he had anything to do with it.

He thought about their stop at the Post Office and was glad whatever had gone on there hadn't spoiled things. _Fortunately I kept my big mouth shut when Ennis came back. I'm sure I did the right thing not mentioning that I saw Gavin go in. Kinda strange that Gavin just waved as he went by. Either he was in a big hurry, or he wanted to talk to Ennis before he came out. Sure would've liked to have been a fly on the wall during that conversation._

_To Be Continued..._


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Bright and early the next morning, Jack stepped out of the barracks in his black jogging shorts, grey tee shirt, a thick pair of socks and cross-trainers, determined to get back into the routine of running. The brisk morning air made him wonder if he should have worn a sweatshirt, but he didn't want to take the time to go back in and get one. He knew he'd warm up on the run anyway. Just as he was about to set out, Ennis wandered outside to feed the birds and squirrels. When he was sure that Ennis had noticed him, Jack waved. Ennis waved back, and Jack even detected a slight smile. Now that sure warmed him up, no need for a sweatshirt.

Jack took off on the edge of the two lane highway. He tried to stay out of the small weeds without making himself a target for the traffic of which there was very little, especially that time of the morning. He didn't head toward town, rather the opposite direction. He knew that the Ranger Station was up that way, and he wanted to kill two birds with one stone and get a look at it while getting his exercise.

His course took him on a gradual uphill slope, and he had a good sweat worked up by the time the building came into view. The trip back would be easier, all downhill.

The two story structure almost looked like a house rather than a Forest Service office, with a porch and railing around it. Large pines and aspen provided shade around most of the building, and a green lawn added to the pleasant, homey look. Jack jogged onto the property coming to a stop to catch his breath. In a secluded area not far from the building he noticed what looked like a small pond with a narrow wooden bridge spanning its width. He walked over to have a closer look while taking a drink from his water bottle. It was indeed a pond, and as he stood on the bridge looking down into the clear water, he could see that various fish made their home there. It was truly a charming place. He was lost in his thoughts and hadn't realized that anyone was approaching until he heard the clacking of boot steps. He turned toward the sound, and there stood Gavin.

"Hey, Gavin. Just getting to work?"

"Hi, Jack," Gavin said, slapping him on the back. "Look at you, out for a run, huh?"

Jack realized how he must look in his exercise clothes, all sweaty with his hair probably a mess. "Uh, yeah, I decided to go jogging. It's my day off." He wiped his face and neck with his towel.

"Yeah, well, I guess you were off yesterday too...I was surprised ta see ya sittin' in Del Mar's truck outside the Post Office."

Jack noticed Gavin's face take on a serious look. He thought he was getting ready to say something more about the fact that he and Ennis had been together, but it seemed like he changed his mind and commented on the pond instead.

Still looking serious, Gavin said, "You do realize we don't allow fishin' in this here little pond, don't ya?" Gavin appeared no-nonsense and businesslike. He went on, "If we catch anyone tryin' ta fish in here, we haul their ass off ta jail." At that point Gavin burst into laughter. Jack could tell how delighted he was to have pulled his chain like that. Yeah, he was very amused with himself as he sputtered on in laughter. After a few seconds Jack couldn't help but join in.

When Jack stopped laughing he said, "It's sure nice up here."

"You jog all the way up?"

"Sure did. I'm feeling it. Been out of practice."

Gavin gazed down at the cool and tranquil scene of the pond. "All kiddin' aside...are you a fisherman, Jack?"

"Yeah, I love to fish when I get the chance. Ennis and I went up to Lundy Creek yesterday." As soon as it was out there Jack realized that probably wasn't the wisest thing he could have said.

He noticed Gavin's eyes widen and his jaw drop a little. He quickly pulled himself together and laughingly said, "You and Ennis. That'll work!" Then he chuckled some more. When he finally got himself under control he said, "Did y'all get lucky?"

The blatant sarcasm was obvious, but Jack pretended not to notice. "We each got our limit."

"Good for you...good for him," Gavin's smile looked anything but sincere. "Musta just been gettin' back when I saw ya at the Post Office."

Neither said anything for a few moments. Gavin broke the silence, but he seemed subdued and cautious as he spoke. He leaned toward Jack. "Ya know, you could always come on up ta my place. I got a cabin in the woods...real private...real close ta some good fishin' holes. I like trying out my luck every now and then. Be fun ta do it together, don't ya think?"

When Jack didn't answer Gavin said, "Well, you think about it. You're welcome anytime. Just on up the road a couple miles and off ta the left."

Jack wasn't surprised at Gavin's invitation, but he really didn't know how to handle it, so he just said, "Thanks."

"How bout I take ya inside and show ya around, introduce ya to everyone?"

"Uh, I'm not really dressed for that," Jack said, feeling self-conscious in more ways than one.

"Ya look fine, my man," Gavin said, squeezing Jack's shoulder. "Come with me."

Jack didn't know what else to do, and he was very interested in seeing the inner workings of the place, so he followed Gavin inside.

...

The next day, Don called Ennis into the office to discuss how the new staff was working out. "Do you anticipate any problems when the buses roll in tomorrow?"

"No, I don't think so. These people are pretty much on the ball. So far so good anyway," Ennis answered.

"I know Gavin won't be in today, and I'm not sure about tomorrow. He volunteered to help fight the brush fire in Bridgeport that broke out last evening, about a hundred acres so far, so we might not be able to count on him."

That bit of news lifted Ennis' spirits. Although Gavin was a good worker, his abrasive manner left Ennis irritated and exhausted. He knew that it was a problem between the two of them, no one else, so it would definitely hurt the team a bit not to have his expertise during that busy time. He tried not to let Don see that he was glad that Gavin wouldn't be around for a day or two. He wasn't good at hiding it though, especially when Don knew him and the situation so well.

"Things aren't any better between the two of you, are they?" Don asked.

"Me and Gavin?" Ennis said, feeling himself get fidgety and wishing they could drop the subject.

Don's smile said he understood, and to Ennis' relief, he moved on. "The boys are good with their nature talks. I want each of them to take one tomorrow."

"They're all set. Rob's doing bird watching; Jack's doing the South Tufa walk."

"I'll be down to help out too," Don said. "You'd better get down there now. If you need anything, let me know. Have a good day."

"You too."

When Ennis got downstairs he was intercepted by Alma. "Ennis, can I have a word with you before we get too far into our day?"

Before he answered he noticed Lureen and Jack heading out to the patio. "What's going on?" he asked.

"Come over here with me so we can talk in private," Alma said.

They stepped into the mediaroom and Alma began. "Lureen and I thought it might be nice to go out on a double date tomorrow night, you know, to kind of celebrate this first week of work and that the first bus day is behind us."

Ennis didn't say anything; nothing came to mind other than he wondered whose idea it had been.

Alma acted shy and timid, fiddling with the ends of her hair. She went on. "I'm asking you if you'll be my date." She looked at Ennis expectantly.

"Uh, well...who's Lureen taking?" Ennis felt like a jerk to have asked that, but Alma quickly answered, so he thought maybe it hadn't been such a bad question after all.

"She's asking Jack right now."

"Uh, well, I guess it sounds like a good idea. I'll go with you," Ennis said. "Thanks for asking."

What he said and how he felt didn't match, but it had caught him totally off guard. _Shit, why didn't I say that I had plans with K.E?_

Alma's face lit up and her broad smile certainly indicated how she felt. "This is going to be so much fun! Oh, I hope Jack says yes."

"Well, we'd better get to work," Ennis said. They left the mediaroom, Ennis feeling like a hundred pound weight was on his shoulders, but Alma seemed elated, babbling on about plans for the date. "We thought we'd go to Mammoth for dinner and then to a movie..."

Out in the main room Ennis noticed that Lureen was at the front desk and that her face looked crestfallen. Alma seemed to notice as well and rushed over. Just then, Helen called Alma's name. Ennis heard Alma say, "Oh darn, I'm in the bookstore. Coming, Helen." He saw her pat Lureen's arm and they exchanged a few words, then Alma rushed off.

Ennis joined Lureen at the computers. Just then Jack came out of the men's room and headed to the mediaroom where a few people had gathered outside. Ennis couldn't ascertain anything from his face other than he looked busy, which is what they all should be, not wasting time making dates and chatting. He found though, that he just couldn't keep from asking Lureen what was wrong.

He whispered, "What happened? Are you all right?"

"Not here," she said. "I'll tell you during break."

They all kept busy during the morning with a steady flow of tourists in and out. Ennis wasn't a clock watcher, but when it got toward time for his early break, that last ten minutes ticked by awfully slow. Lureen and he had the first break. When Clark and Jack stepped up to relieve them, Ennis tried to determine what was going through Jack's mind, but he looked normal and unbothered. In fact, Lureen had started to look more herself as the morning progressed, and was relating to Jack pretty much as usual, although Ennis saw none of the flirting going on like before.

As Ennis passed Don's office, he heard Liz in with him discussing the possibility of doing some interpretive talks. He was grateful that others were into stuff like that. He'd had to do a few over the years, and it wasn't his strong point by a long shot. If he never had to do another one he'd be happy.

He entered the breakroom and grabbed his Coke and granola bar to snack on. He was half finished eating when Lureen joined him. She said nothing at first, just opened the refrigerator and retrieved her yogurt before closing the door of the room and sitting down.

"You're not going to believe what Jack told me," she said.

Ennis couldn't help but be a little concerned. "What? Tell me." He said.

"Well," she began. "I know that Alma asked you to double date with me and Jack and you said yes."

"Go on," Ennis said.

"When I asked Jack about going out, he looked kinda funny, and at first wouldn't say yes or no, just stared at me."

"Okay, well, what did he finally say?"

"He said that he'd be my date, but it would have to be just as friends because...are you ready for this?"

"Yeah..."

"He's gay, Ennis. Jack is gay. Can you believe that?"

Ennis wasn't sure how to react. He wanted to appear surprised, and in a way he was. Not about Jack being gay because he'd had a strong inkling, especially the way Gavin had reacted to him from the start, but he was kind of surprised that Jack had just come right out and told Lureen, although he respected his honesty. He wished everyone could be as honest. He pinched the bridge of his nose and felt nauseous.

"Are you okay?" Lureen asked.

Before Ennis could answer she said, "I knew you'd be blown away. I don't want you to think I'm gossiping. I mean, he didn't tell me in confidence or anything. He said he doesn't mind if people know, but that it just hadn't come up yet."

"Did you tell Alma?"

"I didn't get the chance. I just told her he'd agreed to go out and that I'd tell her the rest later."

A knock on the door caused Lureen to jump. Ennis looked at her, then at the door, and got up and opened it. It was Alma. Concern was written all over her face. "Can I come in?" she asked.

Ennis stepped aside. "What's going on?" Alma asked.

"Sit down," Lureen said.

"You want me to leave the two of you alone?" Ennis asked, hoping they'd say yes so he could beat a hasty retreat. He had really heard enough, and it was all making him uncomfortable. Not the fact that Jack was gay, but his own demons.

"No, you can stay," Lureen said.

"Yes, please stay," Alma said.

Ennis didn't sit down, rather leaned against the wall as the girls began to chat. "What I didn't have the chance to tell you this morning is...Jack told me he's gay when I asked him to be my date."

Alma's mouth dropped open and she covered it with her hand. When she was able to speak she said, "Oh, my God, Lureen...I'm so sorry."

"Yeah, I was really bummed out at first. I mean, he's so damn handsome, and I thought we could have some fun this summer." Lureen sighed.

"I wonder why he didn't mention it sooner?" Alma said.

"It just hadn't come up," Lureen replied. "People just don't go around saying, "Hi, I'm Jack and I'm gay...Hi, I'm Ennis and I'm straight."

That seemed to amuse both Alma and Lureen and they actually giggled. "Well, anyway, I told Jack that I'd love for him to still be my date, so we're still going. I'm sure we'll have a good time. You still want to go, don't you?"

"Yes," Alma said clearly. "Ennis, how about you?"

Ennis was still distracted by the straight statement, and didn't dare try and back out even though he hadn't wanted to go in the first place, so he just grunted his agreement that he still wanted to go. "It'll be fun," he finally managed to say. "Now, I'd better get out of here. My break's about over."

Before he could leave Lureen started gossiping about someone else that he wished like hell he hadn't been there for. "You know, I've suspected that Gavin might be gay."

"You have?" Alma said with big, wide eyes.

"Yes. It's just a feeling I have, but I've never seen him with a girl, and he's a cute guy, you'd think he'd have a girlfriend, or at least be dating, wouldn't you? He must be thirty years old or something."

Ennis felt he should interject. "Who's to say he doesn't date out of town? You aren't around him all the time."

Ennis realized he should have kept his mouth shut when Lureen said, "Calm down, I didn't mean it as an insult or anything."

"I'm calm. I was just saying..."

"Wow," Alma said.

"Remember, I don't know anything about Gavin for sure, only Jack."

"Right, I won't say anything about Gavin, but do you think it's okay if I tell Liz about Jack?" Alma asked.

"Like I told Ennis before you came in, he didn't ask me not to repeat what he told me, so I guess it's okay."

"I hate to break up this party," Ennis said as he threw his trash away and left the room. There just wasn't anything more he wanted to say to the girls at that point. He slowly wandered down the stairs and met up with Jack.

"Taking my break," Jack said as they passed.

"Sorry I took a few extra minutes," Ennis called after him.

"No problem," Jack said. He stopped part way up the steps. "Is anyone else in the breakroom?"

"Yeah, Lureen and Alma. We were discussing the date, but I left."

Jack laughed. "Too bad my food's up there or I'd go someplace else." He continued laughing as he disappeared up the stairs.

Ennis had a lot on his mind as he took his place behind the desk with Clark. "What can I help with?" he asked.

"I have this stack of wilderness permits. You can take half. We can work them in between the walk-ins."

"Sounds good," Ennis said. _I need all the work I can get so I won't have time to think._

_To Be Continued..._


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Jack sank into the hammock to have his beer and rest up before supper. Surprisingly, he didn't feel as tired as usual. Maybe being frank with Lureen had lifted some burden that he hadn't really realized was weighing him down. He was sure that everyone had heard about his confession, and no one had acted any differently toward him, and for that he was grateful. He felt especially good that Ennis had seemed the same. Without knowing for sure what the story was between Ennis and Gavin, Jack hadn't been sure what Ennis would think, but it seemed that he was fine with it.

This double date deal had scrambled things up in Jack's mind though. What did Ennis going out with Alma really mean? Jack wasn't a hundred percent sure of anything, other than Gavin was as gay as they come. Jack rubbed his eyes and smiled slightly. Gavin had invited him to his cabin. A nice, private little cabin. So very different from this place he was living with four other people, and Ennis in his trailer right across the way. This sure wasn't private, and besides that, Ennis might not be like Gavin. He sure wasn't bold and forward, but possibly….hopefully….even though he accepted the date with Alma….he might be….

Jack's thoughts got derailed when he heard Ennis' pickup drive in and park by his trailer. He watched while Ennis got out of the truck to see if he had anything to take inside. He thought he might because on the way home, Liz and Alma had begged Jack to stop at a yard sale that Helen had told Alma about. He hadn't really wanted to but did it anyway. The girls had bought some paperback books and a couple of board games. Jack had been uninterested so didn't look around much, but when he'd seen Ennis stop by, it piqued his curiosity. Alma and Liz were already finished and ready to go, so Jack hadn't seen if Ennis had bought anything.

Ennis stopped at the side of his truck and reached into the bed. That's when Jack noticed something was tied in, up against the front. Ennis began working to get the ropes loose. As Jack got a better look he was able to make out two white plastic chairs stacked together. _What does it mean that he'd bring two chairs to his trailer?_ He watched as Ennis unloaded them and placed them next to the side of his home. _Looks like he might want company. But, who? Alma...or could it be me?_

...

After Jack finished off a frozen dinner for his evening meal, he decided to walk on over to Ennis' place. He might have to knock on the door, but he would if that's what it took to see him. He was glad that Alma hadn't ventured outside, or she more than likely would have gone over to have a look at the chairs, and might be sitting down in one at that moment.

When he reached the Del Mar domain, the trailer door opened and out stepped Ennis with a container of trash. "Oh, Jack...Hi, can I do something for you?"

Jack's eyes were drawn to Ennis' special smile, the one that made the side of his mouth turn up ever so slightly making him look shy. All of a sudden it was Jack who felt shy. _Shit, what am I supposed to say now?_

"Uh, I noticed you got some new chairs, and I thought I'd come over and see if you had time to sit out and relax awhile."

Ennis seemed frozen in place holding the trash away from his body with one hand, not responding.

"I'll bet you bought these at the rummage sale today," Jack said, eying the chairs, hoping that Ennis was going to invite him to sit down in one.

"Yeah, I got those. 'Bout the only thing I saw that I could use. Wanted to buy something to help out Mrs. Freeman."

Jack didn't want to bring up Alma, so he didn't mention what she and Liz bought, just said, "Looked like a good turn out even as late as we got there."

Ennis appeared a bit nervous, but that didn't stop him from inviting Jack to sit down. "Let me dump this and I'll be back. Pick out a chair. See if I made a good buy."

Jack sat down on one, and it was comfortable and sturdy. He knew he would feel even better once Ennis was sitting next to him. Sure enough, as soon as Ennis returned from the trash bin, made a quick detour into his trailer, and sat down with a beer for each of them, Jack's heart beat sped up. He felt lightheaded and knew the altitude wasn't to blame.

"So, how are you tonight?" Ennis asked. He took a swig of his beer.

Jack sensed he meant something deeper than what was implied with that simple question. Or maybe it was just wishful thinking on Jack's part. "I feel real good," Jack said.

"Good. I hope you didn't feel like you were between a rock and a hard place today with Lureen and all."

Ennis looked uneasy, and Jack didn't want that, but he did want to come clean so he thought it best to get his feelings out there, at least some of them. "It wasn't Lureen's fault. I just hope I didn't shock her, or anybody else, too much."

Jack made eye contact with Ennis and was hard pressed to read exactly what he was feeling. His eyes looked kinda sad though, emotional.

Ennis took another long drink of his beer. "Don't worry about upsetting or shocking anyone. Just be who you are."

"That's real good advice, thanks." Jack noticed Ennis' jaw tense up and his hands were held tight around his beer bottle, fingers nearly white around the knuckles. His face looked rather pale too. It was obvious to him that Ennis had something tormenting him deep inside.

It made Jack feel helpless so he changed the subject. "Would be nice to go fishing again someday."

Ennis smiled at that. "Yeah, too bad we can't go tomorrow instead of dealing with the buses, and then that date with Lureen and Alma to top it off."

Jack couldn't hide his amusement. He chuckled, and inside he was cheering because it sure sounded like Alma was the last person that Ennis wanted to be going on a date with if he had a choice.

The cold beer tasted good. Jack suddenly felt like talking, really talking, because it had been a very long time since he'd had anyone he felt really wanted to listen. "You know, the problem I had with my dad wasn't all because I told him and mom that I'm gay. Least I don't think so. Things were never right between him and me….I didn't come out to them till I was eighteen...maybe he knew before I did."

"I'm sorry your home life was so lousy," Ennis said quietly. "You can choose your friends, but you can't choose your relatives."

Jack suddenly felt like he was out of line to complain like that when Ennis' life had been anything but perfect. "Sorry, Ennis. I know we all have our crosses to bear."

"That's right, we do." Ennis held his beer bottle up for a toast. They clinked them together, and Ennis toasted to "better days ahead."

"I like that," Jack said, and repeated the toast.

They relaxed there shooting the breeze for another hour or more. The stars and moon, and the sound of the stream, were much better than t.v. and a radio. It was the best evening Jack had had since arriving in the tiny mountain community. In fact, it was the best evening he'd had in many years.

...

Ennis' alarm clock rang out, and the blaring noise morphed into the sound of a screaming voice in his already disturbing dream. He'd been running away from someone or something. He found himself all alone in a gully not knowing where to go to escape the danger. He looked to the side and saw a man fishing in a beautiful stream and felt that if he could just get over there he'd be okay. All of a sudden he heard K.E. shouting "No Ennis! Go with the girl. She'll protect you! Go with the girl!" Ennis' eyes flew open. His pillowcase was damp with sweat and he was gasping for breath. "Shit," he cried out before he realized where he was, and then he was able to get his arm moving to shut the blasted alarm off.

Ennis felt groggy and unrested, which irritated him. This was a day he needed to be able to function at a hundred percent. He flipped the switch on the coffee maker and shuffled into his tiny bathroom to take a leak. While there, he splashed water on his face to try and fully wake up.

Sitting at the table with his first cup of strong, black coffee wondering why he'd had such a bad night of sleep, he thought about the day ahead. He was sure the crew would be able to handle the buses, they were a sharp group. That wasn't what was bothering him. He realized it was that stupid date that was causing him anxiety. What had he been thinking to have agreed to go out with Alma, especially when he knew she had eyes for him? It just wasn't right to lead her on.

_But Alma will be gone by summer's end, so what harm can it do to take her out? She's a nice girl and it's what's expected of me. I sure don't want to draw attention to myself by never dating like Gavin clearly has. Lureen and her big mouth and clever opinions. Anyway, I've been out with lots of girls, there's nothing to it. Doesn't mean I'm their boyfriend just because I hang out with them._

Ennis poured himself a bowl of Corn Flakes. After filling his cup with more coffee, he added milk to the cereal. He sat crunching up his breakfast, still thinking. _I hope Gavin stays at the fire today. I sure don't need him showing up adding another thorn in my side._ He heaved a heavy sigh. _Shit, it's not even Gavin's fault..._

Ennis quickly dismissed that train of thought, took his dishes to the sink, and ducked into the bathroom to finish getting ready for work.

...

Ennis had been right, each person put forth their very best effort that day, and they got through it with minimal mishaps. Luck had been on Ennis' side, and Gavin was a no-show. Don helped out keeping everything running along, but it had been Jack who had really impressed Ennis. During the time he was at the desk, he and Ennis worked together with precision. And there was no denying how able bodied Jack was in dealing with the public. He reminded Ennis of Gavin in that respect, except with Jack it came across as sincere, but with Gavin, it always seemed like a bunch of hot air. Both got the job done though in their own way.

Lureen and Alma looked tired by the end of the day, and Ennis wondered why they had decided that tonight would be a good time for a date. He secretly hoped they'd change their mind. No such luck though. While closing up, Alma reminded him of the time for departure.

"Be ready at seven o'clock sharp. Lureen will be out, and we're going in her car. Remember, it's dinner and a movie. Hope you don't mind that we selected both."

"No, that's fine," Ennis said. A little quieter he mumbled, "I'm just along for the ride."

"What was that?" Alma asked.

"Oh, nothing," he answered.

When seven o'clock rolled around, Lureen was right on time. Ennis watched her park her silver Subaru in front of the barracks. He kept looking from his trailer window to see if she was going to get out or if she expected them to leave immediately. He hadn't asked when the movie started, so wasn't sure how pressed for time they were. He saw her get out of her car and go up to the barracks' door. He decided it was time for him to go, so he grabbed his jacket, wallet, and keys, and headed out. By the time he walked over, Lureen, Alma, and Jack were on their way out. Alma rushed over and took his arm. He didn't know why she did that, everyone knew he was her date. It wasn't like she had to mark him as hers or anything. He tried to be pleasant and smiled down at her.

"Jack, you're driving, okay?" Lureen said, tossing him the keys.

He caught them easily and came around to the passenger door to open it for her. Ennis followed Jack's example and helped Alma into the backseat. When everyone was buckled in they set out. Jack and Lureen seemed very relaxed around each other, like old friends. _They were open and honest and accept each other is why. Too bad you couldn't have been the same with Alma._ Ennis and Alma couldn't seem to start a conversation, so joined in with Jack and Lureen.

"Guess I'm the only one who hasn't been to Mammoth yet," Jack said.

"You'll love it," Lureen said.

"It's really a cute little town," Alma said.

"Some pretty lakes and streams up there. You'll have to try out the fishing soon," Ennis said. "And if you like skiing, if you're ever here in the wintertime, you could give that a try."

"Sounds like a cool place. Maybe you'll come along fishing," Jack said.

"Yeah, maybe so," Ennis answered.

And so it went on the drive. Ennis and Jack seemed to find more to talk about between themselves than with the girls. Alma sat quietly for most of the drive. Lureen tried to add to the conversation now and then. Ennis noticed Alma's silence, and hoped that she wasn't feeling excluded, but he just couldn't think of anything to say to her. Maybe over dinner it would be better.

When they reached the quaint little tourist town, Lureen gave Jack directions to the restaurant. "I decided on The Stove," she said. "I hope you'll all enjoy it. They've been in business for forever."

"I'm sure it will be good. Any place that's been in business that long must be doing something right," Alma said.

They turned onto the street that Lureen indicated, and the small building with the big sign, The Stove, Country Cookin', came into view. It was pretty crowded in the parking lot, and inside too, but they had reservations so got right in.

"It's not real fancy, but cozy," Lureen said as they navigated their way to their table trying to follow closely behind the hostess.

Ennis had been there a few times. He remembered the country style decor, and that he felt comfortable eating there, so was glad that was Lureen's choice.

Jack pulled Lureen's chair out for her. Ennis again followed Jack's lead and helped Alma into her seat.

It was rather noisy, so Alma kept leaning toward Ennis so he could hear her as they looked over the menu. Seemed she wanted to comment on every item. "Looks like they have a lot of comfort food on the menu," she said.

Ennis wasn't sure what she meant by comfort food, if that was good or bad, but they all decided on what they wanted, and the friendly and helpful server took their orders promptly. Perhaps Lureen had let them know that they were on a timeline. They were served a basket of cornbread and zucchini muffins before their meal.

Lureen buttered a muffin. "This looks great."

"I don't want to spoil my appetite," Alma said. "Ennis, would you take half of a muffin?" she asked.

"Uh, I think I'd rather have a piece of the cornbread."

"Yeah, I love cornbread," Jack said. He passed the basket to Ennis and then reached in for a piece for himself.

"It's nice to relax after our busy day," Lureen said.

"It was wild when those buses came. And since so many of the people had accents, that really threw a monkey wrench into the chaos," Jack said.

Ennis noticed how Jack's eyes took on a mischievous look and his laugh lit up his whole face.

Ennis met Jack's eyes and smiled. "You didn't seem to have any trouble communicating with those people. You even handled it quite well when the two older ladies started into the men's room." Ennis couldn't hold back a loud chuckle. Alma and Lureen joined in. Soon they were all roaring with laughter.

"The trick is not to listen to every word, just grab out the important ones," Jack explained.

"Well, however you went about it, it worked out." Ennis usually found listening and participating in conversation very disconcerting, but hearing Jack talk seemed refreshing.

When it was time to order, Ennis and Jack both decided on chicken fried steak.

"Looks like you guys have similar taste in food," Lureen said.

"And similar senses of humor," Alma added.

Jack and Ennis agreed that the chicken fried steak was delicious.

"My fried chicken is very good," Alma said. "How's your salmon, Lureen?"

"Just perfect," she said. "Sometime you'll have to come for breakfast. They have great breakfast food too," Lureen added.

Ennis couldn't help but think how nice it would be to stop in for breakfast with Jack, and then spend the day fishing in one of the lakes. He didn't realize he had any sort of unusual look on his face until Alma asked, "Ennis, what were you just thinking?"

"Huh? What do you mean?"

"You looked miles away."

"Oh, I'm sorry..."

As in the car, the men seemed to have the most to say to each other as the girls found their own topics to discuss. The time went quickly. Ennis couldn't believe that it was time to go already, but everyone had cleaned their plates, they had been removed from the table, and the server was placing down the bill. He was having a good time which surprised him. Of course he had hardly spoken to Alma all evening, and he hoped she wasn't disappointed, but this was a double date, and actually not even a date per say for Jack and Lureen, so in his mind it was more like four friends or co-workers hanging out together.

While walking out, Lureen said, "So...I hope Snow White and the Huntsman is okay with you guys. Alma and I thought it would be good, and the theater's small so there isn't a huge choice."

Before he thought, Ennis said, "Snow White...isn't that a fairytale?" He instantly regretted his choice of words and his face felt hot.

Jack didn't seem to take notice, just added, "Yeah, isn't that for kids?"

Lureen laughed. "This is a modern story for adults. I think men will enjoy it too, lots of action from what I've heard."

"I'm sure it will be okay," Ennis said.

Jack nudged Ennis with his shoulder, leaned in and whispered, "Try sounding a little bit more enthused." Then he laughed that silly laugh of his that Ennis had to admit made him feel warm in the right places, or depending on his mood, the wrong places. But tonight he enjoyed the feelings and had decided to just go with it.

The drive to the theater was short, and they had plenty of time to buy pop corn and drinks before finding their seats. Lureen and Alma insisted that they were way too full for anything, but Jack talked them into it. "You can't go to a movie without having snacks, and we can save them till half time anyway."

Ennis found himself joking, "Half time? We're at a movie, not a football game."

"Football, bite your tongue," Alma said.

Ennis looked at Alma's face and got the feeling that she was in a bad mood. Lureen seemed okay, and Jack looked happy, as usual. Ennis didn't want to waste too much time trying to figure Alma out. He did hope he wasn't the reason for her downcast look. Maybe she'd perk up when the film started.

The girls sat down between him and Jack. He wished there had been some way for him to sit next to Jack, but that was pretty much impossible. _Shit, Del Mar, what are you thinking anyway? Whatever it is, get it out of your mind, and quick._

Alma barely nibbled from the pop corn bucket she and Ennis shared, and he'd eaten about all he could hold, so about an hour and a half into the movie, he passed it to Jack and Lureen. Jack gladly accepted it. It appeared that he and Lureen had finished theirs off.

When the movie ended they all got up to leave. Alma looked a little more cheerful. Ennis figured she must have liked the movie, so put forth an effort and asked what she thought.

She perked up and gave him her thoughts. "Overall I liked it, especially the special effects." Then she seemed to get quiet and thoughtful and added, "that ending was kind of odd. I'd have liked it better if it had a better ending."

"I thought it was great," Lureen said. "I'd like to read the book now. What did you think, Jack?"

"Uh, it was good...I guess."

Lureen laughed. "You guess? Did you like it or not?"

"Yeah, sure. It had enough action to keep me awake," he chuckled.

"How bout you, Ennis?"

"Oh yeah, I stayed awake."

"But did you like it?" Lureen asked.

"It was a nice change of pace. A good fantasy."

"Well, good, at least no one hated it," Lureen said.

They arrived back at the car and Jack unlocked the doors. "Where to?" he asked when everyone was in and belted up.

"Too bad the Looney Bean isn't open this late," Lureen said. "We'd stop for coffee."

"I'm kind of tired," Alma said. "And you'll have to drive clear home after we get back."

"That's why she needs coffee," Jack said.

"Well, we can fix you some when we're back at the barracks before you leave," Alma said.

"I'm pretty full anyway. I'll probably just take off. I'm off tomorrow, but some of you have to work."

They arrived back at around midnight. Ennis and Alma said their goodbyes to Lureen, then walked to the barracks' door while Jack gave Lureen a hug and saw her off. Ennis felt more awkward than ever sensing that Alma hadn't really had the best time. He floundered for words, and was relieved when she graciously let him off the hook.

"Thank-you for being my date," she said, looking down, and then up into his eyes.

There was no flirtatious look from before. She looked subdued and weary. He chalked it up to the late hour and was glad that she didn't have to work the next day. A part of him hoped that he hadn't contributed to her deflated demeanor. He hadn't been a very good conversationalist, but surely she knew that about him before she asked him to go.

"Well, goodnight then," he said. He turned and walked off toward his trailer, meeting Jack on the way.

"See you for work tomorrow," he said, patting Jack on the shoulder as they passed. "Hope you don't have any nightmares tonight," he joked.

"Yeah, that movie was pretty intense," Jack shot back. They both laughed.

Before Ennis reached his trailer, he turned to take another look at Jack heading to the barracks. He saw that Alma was still standing outside just staring in his direction. He turned and didn't look back.

_To Be Continued..._


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

The weekend sped by, and so did Ennis' first day off for the week. He had only seen Alma from a distance since the Friday night date, and there had been no sign of Gavin, so he had been going along pretty much stress free. That was unless he let his mind get too carried away by thoughts of Jack Twist.

After he'd gotten into bed Friday night, he wasn't able to resist the urge to snake his hand underneath the waistband of his pajama bottoms and into his underwear. He was already semi-hard and it took no time at all before he was fully erect. He didn't want to go slow, didn't want to give himself time to think….to think about the things that turned him on the most. He went at himself hot and hard, stroking rapidly, spreading the wetness over the head of his dick as his moans filled the walls of his tiny trailer. Broad shoulders, a strong defined chest, a crisp blue shirt open just the right amount. That was the image he saw as he came. As he lay in his bed spent and exhausted, that blue shirt wouldn't leave his mind, and he realized he had no idea what Alma had even worn that night.

Something he had noticed was that Liz seemed a little distant, not that he'd really gotten to know her that well, but she looked kind of somber the last time he'd worked with her. It was probably nothing to worry about, but he had picked up on it.

Ennis had taken care of grocery shopping and laundry on his first day off. He had more interesting plans for the second day and those involved Jack. They were spending the day together, this time lake fishing. He intended to be up bright and early so was settling in when his phone rang. He saw K.E's name in the display.

"What's up, K.E.," he said into the mouthpiece.

"Hi, Ennis."

"Guess you're calling to set up a time to meet so I can give you the fish," Ennis said.

"Yeah, do you know yet which day you're coming down for the class, or whatever it is?"

"It'll be either Thursday or Friday, not sure yet. I don't think I'll know till Wednesday when I'm back after my days off."

"Thursday or Friday. You think about noon or something?"

"I'm sure we'll get a lunch break, just not sure what time. I'll have to get back to you on the day and time."

"Okay, well, I guess if that's the best you can do."

"I'd bring 'em by, but I'll be in the van drivin' other people and all."

"I know. I'll get over there one way or another, just let me know when you know."

"Will do."

"Okay, call me later."

Ennis pushed "End" and closed his phone. He and K.E. didn't see each other very often in the summer. That suited him fine though. He got his fill of togetherness during the winter months. He had the feeling that K.E. liked it that way too.

K.E. had been married once when he was in his early twenties, but got divorced after just a year. Ennis figured that at thirty two, K.E. would play the field for the rest of his life and couldn't picture him ever settling down with any of the women that were coming and going through his revolving door.

Ennis ended up living in his trailer most of the winter to stay out of the way. It had a good heater so he was comfortable there anyway. He took advantage of the big bathroom in the house whenever he could though, and sometimes they'd cook their meals together in K.E.'s kitchen. If they stayed up watching t.v. into the wee hours of the morning, he'd sleep in the house.

Ennis thought of Don as family, but K.E. was in essence the only blood family Ennis had left, and he felt a sense of loyalty and belonging. It wasn't always easy, but he'd come to the decision that the good outweighed the bad as far as his brother was concerned.

Ennis got a drink of water from his sink and peeked out his curtain toward the barracks. Lights were still on over there. He thought about that roommate of Jack's. Wondered if the others had said he was welcome, and when he planned to show up. He climbed into bed for some shuteye.

...

Jack had the jeep loaded with his gear when he saw Ennis come out of the trailer carrying a paper bag that Jack assumed was his lunch. Ennis unlocked one of the compartments on the side of the trailer and pulled out his creel and other fishing paraphernalia. Jack started up the jeep and drove over closer so that Ennis could throw his stuff in and they could get going. Jack couldn't wait to see more of the scenery and catch some fish, and of course spend more time with Ennis.

"Ready to go, friend?" Jack asked.

"Yeah, I'm all set," Ennis said. "This little rig has more room in it than it looks like it does."

"Yeah, I've been real satisfied with it, especially the gas mileage. I took the top off. Hope that's okay with you."

Ennis got himself situated in the passenger seat. "Yeah, sure. I like fresh air."

"Point me in the direction of Tioga Lake," Jack said, and they headed out.

As they drove up the pass, Jack glanced over at Ennis. He seemed about to say something so Jack kept his eyes on him.

"Hey, watch the road," Ennis said with a chuckle.

Jack laughed and moved his line of vision back to the front. "I'm okay, don't you worry. If I can keep it in my lane on those freeways down south, I can keep it on these two lane country roads up here."

"I was just thinking," Ennis started. "You might like to take a few minutes and stop in at the Ranger Station. We'll go right past it. I could show you around. Might be interesting to you."

That took Jack by surprise. He never thought that Ennis would suggest such a thing when it might mean that they'd run into Gavin. It kind of put Jack in an awkward position, because now he'd have to say that he'd already been up there and been shown around. He hoped he could do that without bringing Gavin's name up since Ennis always seemed agitated whenever he was mentioned.

"Uh, as a matter of fact, one day last week when I was jogging I stopped in."

Ennis raised his eyebrows. "Oh?" He looked like he wanted to say something more, or expected Jack to.

Jack quickly decided that he should tell the truth. It wouldn't be good for Ennis to hear about it from someone else, least of all Gavin, if he should be so inclined to put it out there.

Jack took a deep breath. "I was jogging up the road when I saw it. I was looking at the fish pond and Gavin saw me. He offered to show me around."

_Shit, what else could I say? Now I just hope our whole day isn't spoiled._

Appropriately they passed the turn off to the Ranger Station just then. Ennis looked irked but hadn't said anything.

"It's a nice operation. I learned a lot by stopping in," Jack said, trying to sound matter-of-fact, as if he hadn't noticed before the way the mention of Gavin's name affected Ennis. He sure hoped that Ennis wasn't going to brood for long. He would sure like to know exactly what the deal between Gavin and Ennis was, or maybe it was better that he didn't.

Jack started glancing to the left of the road to see where Gavin's cabin might be nestled. The way Gavin had talked; it wouldn't be visible from the road. There was probably a small dirt road that turned off. He wondered if Ennis had ever been there. It wasn't long before Jack saw a narrow dirt road that appeared not much wider than a trail. He only caught a glimpse of it as his jeep passed, but he had to assume that was it.

"Wow, it's beautiful up here," Jack said as they climbed farther up the pass. Remnants of the winter snowfall still clung to the sides of the road in places. "One day I'm gonna have to drive around specifically to take pictures." Jack just kept talking, hoping that Ennis would snap out of his bad mood.

"Shit!" Jack exclaimed as he just missed running down a squirrel. "I'm sure glad I didn't hit that little squirrel. That would have ruined my day for sure."

"You're an animal lover, huh?" Ennis mumbled.

_He said something. We're making progress._

"Yeah, who doesn't like animals?" Jack asked.

"Yeah, now I remember you talking about seeing the sheep on your way up here. You seemed excited over that."

"Yeah, I even got some pictures."

After that, Ennis must have been able to put Gavin out of his mind because he started to act normal, and Jack was relieved that it looked like after the slightly rocky start they'd have a good time after all.

"How far from here is Yosemite?" Jack asked.

"The entrance is only a couple miles from Tioga Lake," Ennis answered. "But after that, it's another sixty miles or so to get to the accommodations and places of interest. Speed limit is slow through the park, gotta watch for animals, so it takes time. You plan on visiting this summer?"

"I sure hope I can work it in."

"Maybe you could get an additional day off. That way you'd have the time to really see it. Don is good at making adjustments if you need to be off for some reason. I don't think he'd mind giving you the extra time to go up there."

"I'll keep that in mind."

"Maybe you're planning to take extra time when that roommate of yours comes up," Ennis said.

Jack didn't get a chance to answer because they'd come upon an especially breathtaking piece of scenery and his jaw dropped as he looked in awe. Miles of forest in the distance, snow visible on the mountains, a steep drop to their left just a few feet from the edge of the road, the sky never looked so blue. He was nearly speechless. "This is so amazing," he finally said.

"Watch the road is all I ask. Don't make me sorry I agreed to have you drive," Ennis said.

"I don't think I'd want to drive this at night," Jack said.

"Believe it or not, it's less nerve-wracking at night because you can't see these drop-offs." Ennis laughed. "Just another mile or so, and I'll show you where to pull in and park."

Jack almost felt like he was dreaming, or that he'd died and gone to heaven. Here he was at Tioga Lake with Ennis. There weren't words for how he felt. The lake was absolutely gorgeous with the tall pine trees reflecting in the water. A calming effect came over him, and he wished the day never had to end.

"Would you mind driving to the campgrounds while we're up here?" Ennis asked. "Would save me the drive later. Just need to know the particulars on them so we can tell folks if they ask."

"Sure, fine by me."

"Let's get to it. I'll show you where the good places are to fish from," Ennis said.

After they'd fished for an hour, Jack could see the advantage of lake fishing. It was laid back and peaceful to sit or stand on the bank taking in all the surroundings. His eyes kept landing on the tall, blond fella across from him, sun bouncing off his hair, and the soft breeze fluttering messy curls. Made his belly do flip flops and caused a stirring in his groin. Sure, stream fishing gave him more exercise, but this was real nice, and his arm was getting a good workout casting his line.

Once the fish began biting it got very exciting. Reeling one in was a workout for sure. Ennis ran to assist with the net when Jack had the first one hooked. When Ennis had one of his own, Jack did the same. Ennis got so serious and focused while trying to get it in without losing it. Jack had to rein himself in so as not to distract his friend. He had a feeling that Ennis would not be pleased to lose a fish.

By lunchtime they had each caught two large trout. "You work up an appetite?" Ennis asked.

"I'm starving actually," Jack answered. He shook out an old blanket to cover the ground for their picnic. They'd chosen a shady spot not far from the water where the vegetation and foliage was sparse.

"The birds are so noisy," Ennis said.

"As long as they don't bomb my lunch I don't mind."

Ennis laughed and then swatted a mosquito on his arm. "The bugs bother you?" he asked.

"Mostly in the evenings. Maybe I'm immune, 'cause when I first got here, they were really after me."

"What bothers me is if one happens to get into my trailer at night when I'm trying to go to sleep."

Ennis in his bed was something Jack liked picturing. He hoped he didn't have a weird look on his face. Ennis carried on the conversation normally so he guessed he was hiding his feelings pretty good.

"I'm gonna freeze what fish I get today to put with some others I've been saving. I plan to take them to my brother this week when we're in Bishop."

The derogatory statement Gavin had made about Ennis' brother made Jack wonder about the guy. "Your brother's not a fisherman?"

"He goes when he can, but he doesn't really get the time very often, and since I'm up here all summer, well, he has sorta gotten used to me providing him with trout."

"If you want, you can take him the fish I get too."

"You don't have to give up your fish, Jack."

"Oh, I don't mind. I'll be coming again and I'd be glad for your brother to have what I catch today."

"Well, if you're sure. Thanks. He'll really enjoy them."

"Does that mean you'll clean them when we get back?" Jack chuckled.

"Uh, sure, why not," Ennis said, shaking his head and smiling.

After eating a few bites of his sandwich, Jack noticed that Ennis seemed suddenly preoccupied. "Have you noticed anything different about Liz the past few days? Does she seem okay to you?" Ennis asked.

"Liz?...she seems all right, why?"

"Oh, I don't know. She seemed kind of quiet the last time she was in."

Jack thought about that for a moment, and he wondered if Alma had told her about the date Friday night. Knowing that Liz was hoping that something would transpire between Ennis and Alma, maybe she was disappointed about that and blamed Ennis. Jack didn't know if he should mention it. He decided not to. After all, he really didn't know for sure what was going on with Ennis and Alma, but it seemed to him that the bloom was off the rose before it even got started.

"Maybe Liz is nervous about signing on to do patio talks," Ennis said.

"That's probably it," Jack answered.

Ennis still seemed pensive. Jack wondered if he was going to say something more. He waited, and was surprised at the topic. "You have any plans for when you're finished with your studies? I mean, where do you plan to apply for a job? Big Bear maybe?"

"That's always a possibility, but seein' the area around here, I wouldn't mind coming up north instead if the opportunity presented itself."

"Guess you'll have to start looking soon," Ennis said.

A raven squawked in the tree above. A cool breeze blew away the wrapping that had covered Ennis' sandwich. "Better collect up the trash," he said. "Looks like our lunch is over. I hope the fish are still hungry."

And they were to an extent. When the day was done, Ennis' creel held seven trout. After securing their gear in Jack's jeep, Ennis gave directions to the campground. He began checking it over, giving Jack tips on questions the tourists might ask.

"There's a little store about a half mile up the road where they can get gas and supplies," Ennis said. "Take note of each campsite," he motioned towards the sites. "And notice the views from each. That's the kind of stuff people will want to know."

Jack nodded and let Ennis go on. "The ones on the lake are nice because they're near the water, but the ones opposite the lake are elevated so they have a nice view."

Jack noticed how Ennis seemed to enjoy playing teacher, so he listened attentively. "The drives are paved, and each site has the picnic table, fire pit, and bear locker. You got all that?" Ennis asked.

"Sure do."

"Remember, it gets pretty cold in the mornings this high up, we're at almost ten thousand feet, so be sure to let people know that so they won't get any surprises if they decide to stay here."

After Jack's lesson was finished, it was time to head back. They were stopped, waiting to turn onto the main road when a black SUV appeared. It slowed down and turned in next to them coming to a stop.

Jack knew that the man who was rolling down the window looked familiar, but it took him a moment to realize that it was Don behind the sunglasses. He wondered how he missed recognizing the SUV that was parked at work everyday.

"Guess Don's on his way home. He lives up the way during the summer," Ennis said. "Guess we're kinda hard to miss in this red jeep."

Jack detected something in Ennis' tone. It was almost as if he was ill at ease that Don was there and they'd have to say hello.

"Good evening, fellas," Don said. "Been doing some fishing?"

"Yeah, my first time up this way. It's beautiful," Jack said.

"Have any luck?"

"We didn't get our limits, but the ones we got are good sized," Jack answered. "Ennis is gonna freeze them and take them to his brother."

Don didn't say anything to that, just sort of nodded. Jack wondered why Ennis hadn't spoken yet. Jack was starting to feel a bit at a loss for words and was glad when Don directed a question to Ennis.

"Ennis, did you get a chance to check the campgrounds while you were here?"

Ennis straightened up in his seat when he responded. Jack hadn't realized he'd sort of slumped down. "Yeah, Looks like only three spaces are filled right now."

"Well, you two boys have a good evening. See you at work tomorrow, Ennis. See you on Thursday, Jack. I think you guys head to Bishop on Friday for the CPR training."

"Okay, we'll see you later," Jack and Ennis said almost at the same time.

Don gave a small wave, rolled up his window and pulled past the jeep to turn around.

Jack turned onto the highway and off they went with the wind in their hair. What Don had said about them heading to Bishop on Friday...Jack took it to mean that he and Ennis were in the same CPR class. Some of them were attending on Thursday, some on Friday. Jack had been hoping he'd get the same day as Ennis. Made him smile just thinking about it. Jack was still a little perplexed at how quiet Ennis had become when Don arrived, even more quiet than ever. He was under the impression that they were close, so he was quite puzzled.

It was getting cooler so he was glad they'd arrive home before it got downright cold riding in the jeep without the top on. The majestic views were even more spectacular on the drive down the pass if that was possible. Jack remembered the small road he'd seen on the way up, the one that he figured must lead to Gavin's cabin. He started to watch for it, why he didn't know, he never intended to go there. Then up ahead he saw a truck stopped with the turn signal on preparing to turn...onto the little dirt road. It was Gavin's truck. Jack didn't say anything, didn't acknowledge Gavin with a honk or wave, just kept going. Gavin hadn't waved either that Jack saw. He wondered if Gavin had noticed them, wondered if Ennis had seen him. Neither he nor Ennis said a word about it.

_To Be Continued..._


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

_Shit, it's gonna be a long day._

Since learning the day before who'd be going with him to the CPR class, Ennis had been dreading it. He removed the keys to the van from the hook in the office and headed downstairs. There was no way to postpone the inevitable. He'd have to suck it up and get through it somehow.

If only the luck of the draw had been on his side, things would have been so different. What could have been a pleasant day was almost certain to be one filled with tension. When he'd arrived at work the day before and learned who all was leaving for the first day of CPR training, he couldn't believe it when he took a mental tally of the people left for the second day. Jack, who he anticipated with pleasure spending the day with ever since Don had mentioned that he and Jack were going on Friday. But the others? Everyone else with the exception of Helen would surely cause him heartburn. Liz had continued to be standoffish in his presence, and when he was around Alma, it was obvious that she felt uncomfortable. Then there was Gavin. It would take all his willpower to hold his tongue if he started in with his snide remarks.

Ennis reached the bottom of the stairs and his five passengers were waiting complete with note books and binders. Helen smiled warmly and he took comfort in that.

"You look very nice, Helen," he said.

"Thank-you, Ennis," she answered. "It's nice to be able to wear street clothes for once." She smoothed her skirt down and adjusted the collar on her blouse.

"Those uniforms get boring day after day," Liz said, directing her comment to Helen.

"But at least they're easy to wash and dry," Alma volunteered.

"Yes, we'd be washing all day if we wore our fancier clothing to work," Helen said.

"Plus, we'd use up a lot of time standing at the closet trying to decide what to wear everyday." Liz laughed.

Ennis hoped the girl talk would continue. At least there wouldn't be a lot of uncomfortable silences if they kept up the chatter. He had started to relax some, but that was short lived when Gavin leaned toward him and uttered in a low voice, "Aren't ya gonna tell me I look good today too?" He grinned like a total jerk.

Ennis ignored him and turned toward the door to make his exit. Gavin mumbled something about wearing his new jeans and whatever else; Ennis didn't hear it all and didn't care. The person that Ennis had focused in on was Jack in his two-toned blue pullover shirt, tight fitting faded jeans, Dodgers baseball cap, and sunglasses. He was sure easy on the eyes. He'd also noticed Jack was abnormally quiet.

The group followed Ennis toward the van. "I'll be right back. I gotta grab my ice chest," he said.

Upon returning, he realized that he should have unlocked the doors for the others, so he did so. He began fitting the chest into the far back, and heard Gavin try to take control.

"Alma, you want ta sit up front next ta Ennis, don't ya?"

Ennis listened for her reply. "I'd rather sit in the back so I can talk with Helen and Liz easier." Ennis was relieved and what came next shocked him. Alma went on, "Maybe Jack would like to sit up front. Jack, do you want to sit in the passenger seat? It's available."

"Okay, that sounds fine by me," Jack answered.

Ennis glanced at Gavin on his way to the driver's seat. He had to keep from laughing when he noticed the irritating smirk he usually wore had been wiped from his face.

_A point for Alma, who'd have thought?_

Helen and Liz had climbed into the far back seat. Alma looked like she was contemplating whether to ride back there with them, or to ride in the middle section where she'd have more space. It ended up that she seated herself behind Ennis, and Gavin sat with her, behind Jack.

"Are we all set?" Ennis asked. "Everyone comfortable?"

The consensus was that everyone's seat was satisfactory and all were anxious to get on their way. As Ennis predicted, the women were very talkative, which he was glad of.

"Liz and I have never been any farther than Mammoth, so this will be interesting," Alma said.

"It's a lot warmer down there, so be prepared," Ennis said. "Let me know if you need more cool air back there." He adjusted the air conditioner and vents.

"Thank-you, we will," Helen said.

"Well, according ta Clark and Lureen, this was as boring as it is every year," Gavin said in a self absorbed, disinterested tone.

"You have to go every year?" Alma asked.

"Oh, yeah, every damn year," Gavin said.

"Well, Gavin, when you get as old as I am, a refresher course every year doesn't hurt, so I'm just as happy to be going. Besides, it's a nice change to spend the day away," Helen said.

"That's one way ta look at it," Gavin said, still sounding unenthused.

"Hey, look," Jack said, pointing toward a big flock of sheep.

"You and them sheep," Ennis said. Then he smiled and met Jack's eyes. "You think they're the same ones you took pictures of before?" Ennis asked.

Jack was looking intently and shifting around in his seat. "I'm trying to spot the Shepherd," he said. "Or the dog. I'd know the dog if I saw him again."

Gavin leaned forward and looked out toward the flock. "I can't see anyone, or a dog either, just sheep."

In few seconds Jack exclaimed, "Over there, I see the dog I saw before, or one that looks like him."

"Yeah, those sheep dogs look alike," Gavin said. "Most are Border Collies I think."

"That one's black and white. I had a little black and white dog when I was a kid," Jack said.

"Is that so? I have two dogs at home, mostly black. Just got 'em six months ago. They're real nice dogs," Gavin said.

"I love dogs," Jack said. "Can't have one in my apartment in L.A."

"Maybe you can get one after you're done with school," Gavin said, and patted Jack on the back of his shoulder.

Ennis noticed the gesture and tried to put a lid on his annoyance. At only fifteen miles into their ride, if he let Gavin get to him now, no telling what would happen by the end of the day.

Alma cleared her throat and leaned toward Ennis. "Are others coming to the class? Like from Ranger Stations in the area?"

"Yeah, there'll be at least fifteen from various Ranger Stations, and probably some folks from the hospital, and others from town who need to get a certificate."

"Well, I think it will be interesting," she said.

"It's good to know how to perform CPR. You never know when you might need it," Ennis answered.

For a good part of the ride, Ennis could hear Alma talking with Helen and Liz. He was glad when each mile passed. A mile closer to their destination.

He and Jack hadn't exchanged many words, but he was well aware of Jack's presence. Jack had unwrapped a stick of gum for him, passed him a bottle of water, and generally made him feel good just by being there next to him. All in all, the drive wasn't going that bad. One thing bothered him though, other than Gavin. Why had Alma encouraged Jack to sit up front? That came out of left field. At first, Ennis was too busy snickering under his breath when Alma hadn't gone along with Gavin's suggestion to sit in the front, but now, he had to wonder what she was thinking.

His thoughts were interrupted when Helen and Liz pointed out a pasture with about ten horses grazing. "Oh, how beautiful. I love horses," Liz said.

"You know, dear, they have horseback riding on the loop. You should go sometime this summer," Helen said.

"Alma, would you go with me?" Liz asked.

"I might consider it," Alma said.

"You ever ride, Jack?" Gavin asked, again touching him on the back of his shoulder.

"I've ridden, but not for years," Jack answered. "I loved it though. Horses are amazing."

"I used to work in a barn when I was a teenager," Ennis said.

"No kidding? What a cool job," Jack said.

"Yeah, it was, but I needed more pay so had to quit that and move on."

"I've rented a horse over on the loop now and then, you know, when I feel like gettin' away and relaxin'," Gavin said, leaning right up to Jack's ear.

Jack didn't make a comment. Gavin went on. "Maybe someday we could go ridin' together. What days are you off, Jack?"

"Uh, Tuesday's and Wednesday's," Jack said.

"I'm off on weekends...but I could probably switch it up with someone and get a Tuesday or Wednesday some time. That'd be fun, don't ya think?" Gavin laid his hand on Jack's shoulder again.

"Uh, maybe," Jack said.

Ennis felt himself gripping the steering wheel with force. He detected some hesitation in Jack's tone to Gavin's invitation, but Gavin could be very persuasive. Ennis had found that out all too well.

Alma spoke up. "It is getting hot around here; doesn't the thermometer control on the dash say ninety degrees?" She sat forward and looked between Ennis and Jack.

"Yeah, ninety degrees. I told you to be prepared. It really heats up in this little valley," Ennis said.

"I hope the room we'll be in has air conditioning," Jack said.

"Just you wait till July and August. Things will really be cookin' by then," Gavin said. He patted Jack's shoulder again.

_The asshole can't keep his hands off Jack._ Ennis could just picture the smirk on Gavin's face. He noticed the provocative undertones in his statement, and it was a good thing he was driving or he'd be tempted to punch him in the face. He hoped he would cool down by the time they were out of the van.

They arrived at the hospital conference room in plenty of time. The instructors were there and were setting up. A few other people were there, some Ennis recognized, some he didn't. He hoped that Gavin would go mingle, and he did, but he drug Jack along to introduce him around. Helen walked over to some of the people with Alma and Liz following. Ennis took a seat way in the back of the room. He sat down with a thud and let out a deep breath. He felt that most of Gavin's behavior towards Jack was put on for his benefit to antagonize him.

_He's seen us together and...and, he knows we're friends and he's jealous. Don't lie to yourself, Ennis, that's only half of it. He has the hots for Jack. He wants him and he's going after him._

Ennis took out some booklets on CPR from his folder and started reading to kill some time and look busy so no one would bother him. He lost track of time, and when he looked up, it seemed all the chairs had filled up. He didn't even know where his group was. He looked around and located all but Gavin in the second row.

At that moment Gavin sat down in the chair right next to him. "I had ta go ta the men's room so didn't get a chair. Now all that's left is back here with you. Hope ya don't mind," he said in a mocking tone.

Although Ennis wasn't a religious man, he closed his eyes and said a prayer for patience and strength. He noticed he'd sat down in a row with only two chairs. He was thankful when the first instructor began addressing the class.

"Let me introduce myself and my assistants," he began. "Thank-you all for coming today. We will be learning adult, child, and infant CPR."

Gavin stretched his legs out as far as they'd go, bumping the chair in front of him and earning him a dirty look from the woman who occupied it. "Sorry, ma'am. I'll be more careful, I promise. It won't happen again," Gavin said. Ennis just shook his head when the woman smiled at Gavin, obviously forgiving the buffoon for his carelessness.

Ennis had totally missed hearing the names of the instructors and where they were from. He did catch the part about this being a fun class, not dry and boring like others they might have taken in the past. That earned a loud yawn from Gavin. Ennis felt like smacking him.

The lecturer spoke for about a half hour before asking for volunteers to demonstrate on the mannequins. "We need three volunteers... anyone?"

When no one raised their hands he started making selections, pointing at an older woman in a red dress, a young woman wearing a medical smock, and then at Jack. The three of them stood and made their way to the front of the room. Gavin began to snicker. Ennis wished he'd put a lid on it.

"Let me get your names, folks," the second instructor said. The three of them gave their names, but Ennis wasn't able to hear. "This is Maureen, this is Brittany, and this is Jack," the instructor said in a loud voice. "We'll have Maureen demonstrate on the infant mannequin, Brittany, why don't you take the child, and Jack we'll have you take the adult. These training mannequins are very lifelike, full bodied, none of those half mannequins." Everyone laughed.

The three instructors got everyone set, and first Maureen did her thing. She seemed reluctant and embarrassed, but with encouragement from the audience she got through it. Brittany was next, and it was obvious she had prior training because she showed good technique. Last was Jack.

Gavin just couldn't keep his mouth shut and whistled and shouted, "Go Jack!"

Everything was going fine with the chest compressions. Jack looked focused and in control. He had the audience's undivided attention. When he had to move on to mouth to mouth, Gavin put his face up near Ennis' ear and began whispering suggestive comments as Jack began. "Look at those sexy lips, Mmm Mmm." Gavin poked Ennis with his elbow. "Wouldn't ya like ta be that dummy up there right about now? I know I sure would."

Ennis felt his face get hotter and hotter. He hoped it wasn't as red as he believed it must be. He feared someone would hear Gavin even though he was keeping his voice low. Gavin knew how to push his buttons and that infuriated him.

_Please let this be over soon._

After the mannequin demonstrations were finished, the instructor spoke briefly before calling a break for lunch. Everyone stood and stretched their legs, gathered their things, and headed to the lobby where a table of finger sandwiches, broccoli salad, potato salad, and various chips and dip were arranged on a long table. Ennis and Gavin were among the first to reach the food. Ennis didn't feel much like eating, but Gavin dug right in. He filled a paper plate in record time. Ennis checked his watch to see how long he had before meeting K.E. in the parking lot. He decided he had time to eat something first. While picking out his food, he said hello to a couple of Rangers he recognized. Soon Jack came up next to him with his own plate.

"Hey, good demonstration," Ennis said.

"Thanks. I don't know how I got so lucky. Is that why you sat way in back?" Jack laughed.

Ennis laughed too. "There are advantages to being in the back row."

Helen, Alma, and Liz seemed to be enjoying themselves across the room. For the moment Gavin was nowhere to be seen which suited Ennis just fine. When Jack had finished his plate, he excused himself to go to the bathroom. Ennis decided to wander outside to see if K.E. might have arrived a little early. He wasn't pleased to run into Gavin standing on the steps.

"Thought I'd walk off my lunch," Gavin said when he saw Ennis.

"Pretty hot out here to be walking," Ennis answered.

"Then why are you out here?"

Ennis had no intention of telling him that his brother was coming by, and he hoped like hell that Gavin wasn't anywhere around when K.E. showed up.

"I just came out for some fresh air. Be going back in soon," Ennis said gruffly.

Gavin wasn't making any moves to get himself in gear and head back inside, just stood there staring at Ennis. The van was parked within view. Ennis could see a disaster waiting to happen if K.E. should arrive while Gavin was out there.

_Someone...come and distract Gavin...Helen, Liz, Alma...even Jack...anyone._

Ennis saw no other way but to go inside himself. Maybe he could lose Gavin and sneak back out. "I guess I'll go on in. You coming?" Ennis asked.

"Guess so," Gavin said. They moved toward the door, but the sound of a horn honking caused both men to look over at the truck that had just driven into the lot. Ennis' stomach sank. It was K.E.

"Shit, look who's here. That redneck half-wit brother of yours," Gavin said in a disgusted tone of voice.

"I'll handle it," Ennis said. He headed away from the building toward the van, but unfortunately K.E. was driving towards the entrance of the hospital. Ennis stopped in his tracks when he realized that K.E. was going to pull up in front. He hurried over to K.E.'s open side window to try and head him off when he came to a stop.

"I'm parked over there," he said, pointing. "I'll get your fish out of the ice chest."

"Not so fast, Ennis," K.E. said harshly. His eyes were intense, but he wasn't looking at Ennis, rather right past him at Gavin. "I thought we had an understanding that you were gonna stay away from that fag!" K.E. shouted, his face contorted in anger.

"Calm down, for God sake," Ennis demanded.

K.E.'s door flew open and he was out of the truck in a flash. He grabbed Ennis by the shoulders and slammed him against the truck. His nostrils flared, his eyes in slits.

Ennis tried to make K.E. listen to reason, but it was too late for that. "We work together, K.E. We're here at a class." He didn't think K.E. heard a word.

"He's queer and he tried to turn you into one! I told you to stay away from him!"

Before Ennis knew what happened, Gavin was next to them pulling K.E. off him. "You stupid son-of-a-bitch, get hold of yourself," Gavin shouted.

K.E. took a swing at Gavin, but he ducked and K.E.'s punch missed. It was Gavin's turn to slam K.E. up against the truck. "Listen you mother fucker, you ever touch him again, I'll kick your homophobic ass from here ta Mount Whitney."

K.E. struggled to free himself. Ennis threw his arms around his brother to try and keep him from doing something he'd regret. All of a sudden Jack appeared and helped him break the two apart. Jack held Gavin back, and Ennis did the same with K.E. Several onlookers had gathered. Ennis was furious with his brother, but it wasn't the first time.

"Who the fuck are you?" K.E. shouted at Jack.

"Never mind who he is, K.E. Just simmer down and come with me," Ennis said. He backed K.E. slowly away from the scene. He noticed that the people who had stopped to gawk were breaking up and going about their business. He hoped like hell that no one had called the authorities. He happened to glance at the hospital steps and there was Alma, concern written all over her face. He wondered how much of that she'd heard, and how much Jack had heard for that matter.

_Will this day ever be over?_

By the time Ennis returned to the conference room the class had begun. He quietly slipped into the seat he'd occupied before, right beside Gavin. He tried to focus on the remainder of the class, but he was so rattled he could barely concentrate. At least he didn't seem to be shaking anymore. And at least Gavin was finally quiet.

The ride home was entirely different from the ride there. He could tell that Helen and Liz had no idea that an altercation had taken place. At first they were chatting about the class and the people, and then both had fallen asleep. Alma and Gavin might as well have been sleeping as quiet as they were, but they were awake, just keeping their thoughts to themselves.

Then there was Jack. He was quiet as well, but the encouraging looks he'd give every now and then went a long way in helping Ennis to feel calmer. Just knowing that Jack was next to him made his problems feel small. He wondered how that could be when he knew that Jack was at least part of his problem, maybe the biggest part. What had happened almost seemed like just a bad dream when he looked into Jack's eyes, but, unfortunately it wasn't. It was real. K.E. and his attitude was real. He couldn't even blame Gavin for his feelings towards him and K.E. And, he couldn't find it within himself to blame his brother for feeling as he did either.

If only he could get rid of the blame and guilt he had for himself.

_To Be Continued..._


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Jack stretched out in the hammock. He'd much rather be across the way sitting with Ennis in front of his trailer, but those chairs had gone unused since the scene in the parking lot on the day of the CPR class over two weeks ago. He'd been tempted to go over to try and coax Ennis out to sit and talk, and several times he started to, but he'd changed his mind. He figured that Ennis had been pretty embarrassed by his brother's behavior, but it was more than that. It had to be.

When Jack had seen Gavin at work after the incident, Gavin had said, "Now ya know firsthand why I can't stand that idiot shithead that Ennis was unfortunate enough ta get as a brother."

Jack wanted to ask questions, but he was hesitant. He felt disloyal to Ennis listening to someone badmouth his brother, so he just kept his questions to himself. He could pretty much surmise what the story was without having the blanks filled in anyway. He'd had an ear full that day outside the hospital. He had to wonder why Ennis let his brother dictate how he lived his life. After all, it was Ennis' life, not his brother's. Did his brother even really care about him to act like that? Well, Jack figured there was more to the story than he knew. He just wished that Ennis felt close enough to him to talk about it.

Since the day of the CPR class, Jack had noticed that Ennis had retreated inside himself, both physically and emotionally. Just like the first few days after he and the others had arrived, Ennis would hole up inside his trailer every evening or go out and stay till late. At work, he was busy along with everyone else, but even when he was taking a breather and Jack approached, he'd suddenly remember something he had to do or someplace he had to be.

The fishing trips on their mutual day off were no more. Jack had asked Ennis two weeks in a row to go fishing, but he'd declined, giving what Jack knew were lame excuses. The first week, Jack had driven around taking pictures, and on the second, he'd gone fishing by himself. He jogged most days to keep in shape.

The July 4th holiday was quickly approaching, and the traffic in and out of the Visitor Center increased daily. Busloads of tourists descended on them several times a week. Everyone was kept hopping. Jack and Rob gave at least two talks each day. Liz had jumped in too and was doing great. There was barely time to think of much else but the job, at least during the work day.

The evenings brought feelings of melancholy for Jack. Alma was troubled about Ennis as well. Jack thought back to the night they had returned from the class. As soon as they'd gotten into the barracks and Liz had gone into her room, Alma had started asking questions. She had gone outside the hospital that afternoon with Jack and seen and heard everything too.

"Who was that man fighting with Ennis and Gavin? Do you know?" Alma had asked with wide eyes.

"It was Ennis' older brother. He'd gone there to pick up some fish that Ennis had taken him."

"What a hothead. He was totally out of control."

"Yeah," was all Jack said. He hadn't wanted to talk about it. He was relieved when Alma had talked to him in private though, not involving Liz. Alma was a good-natured, caring girl. She'd encouraged him to keep being a friend to Ennis. She suggested that Jack go over to Ennis' and try to get him to have a beer and talk.

Jack was still quite shaken up since the incident. He didn't want to lose the friendship he and Ennis had started. Even if it could never be more, he had been happy during those times they'd spent together talking, laughing, and fishing. But it was Ennis' choice to stay away. Jack wanted things to be the same, but it wasn't looking like Ennis wanted that.

The following day marked one month since he and the others had arrived. Tomorrow he and three of his new friends were going horseback riding. If Ennis wasn't willing to continue their friendship, he had to find other ways to enjoy the rest of his summer.

Jack had rearranged his day off so he could be off on Saturday, Gavin's day off. Gavin had invited him, Alma, and Liz to go riding, and he was going.

He also had Jeff's visit to look forward to. His roommate would spend the holiday there, and Jack was anxious to show him around and make sure he had a good time. His summer workmates seemed pleased that a guest was expected and had plans to cook out while he was there, and promised to help Jack clean everything up extra good for his arrival.

This summer had been unpredictable, mostly because of the people he had come in contact with. He felt like he was on a wild ride. It would be great seeing Jeff, the one guy he knew he could count on to make him feel grounded.

One person he very much hoped to never see again was that lunatic brother of Ennis'. He didn't resemble Ennis. Maybe it was his crazy eyes, maybe something else, but he sure wasn't anything like Ennis in looks, and certainly not in actions.

He sat up and swung his legs off the hammock, anchoring his feet on the ground. He was up in a flash and heading toward the barracks for some company and conversation. Jack was tired of being by himself. When he was alone, all he thought about was Ennis.

...

Ennis pushed the button on his alarm clock with so much force that the clock was shoved across the cramped space that served as a nightstand above his bed. Another weekend. Another weekend of work...what else was there? _Well, Jack won't be there today._ The first Saturday he hadn't worked with Ennis. _Shit._ Ennis had heard Liz and Alma going on during the week about their plans for Saturday, which also included Jack. _Yeah, Jack had Lureen change the schedule to suit his needs. Guess it's some kinda double date._ Yeah, he'd heard Gavin's name mentioned too.

Ennis sat up on the edge of the bed and rubbed his temple. He had a headache because he hadn't been sleeping much for the past couple of weeks. Not since the CPR class and the run-in he had with his brother.

_Double date...now that's funny. Are Jack and Gavin Alma and Liz's dates? No, Jack and Gavin would be together...but what about Alma and Liz?_

Ennis' short bitter laugh made him feel pathetic. He needed coffee.

While the coffee brewed, Ennis cleaned up in his tiny bathroom and was out in time to pour the freshly brewed beverage just as it finished dripping into the carafe. Seated at the table he began to think.

It had been a good summer until the past couple of weeks. He had had some of the best days he could remember. Yeah, sure, he'd had some good times, but he'd known all along that a serious relationship with Jack was just a fantasy. He was pretending that it was real, that it could continue, and maybe, just maybe even go further than friendship, when deep inside he knew it was just a short term thing. Something to enjoy while it lasted, but it wasn't going to last. Well, it didn't even last as long as he thought it would. That day of the CPR class put an end to it. Seeing K.E. and watching him react as he did sure woke Ennis up.

_Jesus, at least K.E. was directing his venom toward Gavin, not Jack. Gavin heard it all before and then some. He didn't have to barge in. I coulda handled K.E. myself, and I told Gavin that at work next time I saw him. Things almost went to hell with Gavin getting into the act. Damn fool._

He hadn't spoken to K.E. since and wasn't anxious to. There was absolutely no reasoning with him, no use trying. Ennis knew beyond a doubt that his brother would disown him if he ever admitted what K.E. already suspected. His brother rejecting him would be a light sentence. If K.E. didn't kill him, he'd probably at least run him out of the county.

_Life would never be the same if K.E. knew for sure._

"Fuck!" Ennis shouted, his fist coming down on the tabletop causing the coffee to slosh out of his cup. "Damn," he said more calmly, and stood up to reach for the dish rag. After he wiped the mess up, he sat down again and went back to thinking.

_Why am I getting all riled up over this anyway? Jack Twist is nothing to me. He's an L.A. boy spending the summer here. He'll be heading back to college in two months time. Even if I didn't have any of this baggage, it never would have worked. Too many obstacles._

Ennis took in a deep breath and let it out. He rubbed his eyes.

_Hell, maybe he even has a boyfriend for all I know. He always acted like a friend when we were out, but nothing more. 'Course he didn't know...well, yeah, he didn't know. He called that roommate guy his buddy. I can just imagine what kinda buddy. And the guy is due here next week. Damn._

Ennis stood up and looked out the window. He hadn't even fed the squirrels and birds yet. Not able to clear his mind of Jack, the thoughts ran rampant.

_Jack did go fishing with me, and now he's going out with Gavin. What would his roommate think of that? It's not absolute they're fuck buddies. But even if they aren't, Jack will be down there at that fancy college in that big city all next winter doing God knows what, meeting God knows who. He'd never in a million years wanna get involved with me and come back next year to pick up where we left off. That's not gonna happen. Yeah, me in Northern California, and him in Southern California for nine months._

He sat back down at the table. _Oh brother, I'm losing it. It won't work for more reasons than you can count. Anyway, you barely know him. What you do know you like, though. Admit it. He's smart, ambitious, confident, sensitive, and sexy as hell._

Ennis gulped down the last of his coffee and realized he didn't have time for breakfast.

...

"From what Gavin said, it's real close by and simple to find," Alma said from the passenger seat in Jack's jeep.

"Yeah, but that was coming from the other way. You two insisted on coming the long way so you could see the town," Jack reminded her.

"Are you saying you're sorry we came this way? Already we've seen such beautiful scenery," Alma said.

"Okay, okay, I'm impressed, and glad to see it all. I was really blown away with how the mountains and peaks suddenly popped into view as we came around that sharp turn, and with the lake down below...it was quite an eye-opener."

"Whoever came up with the name OH! Ridge knew what they were doing," Liz said from the backseat.

"And that perched boulder," Alma said in amazement. "That was truly worth seeing too."

"It's called a glacial erratic. And, I agree, it was something. I'll have to come over here when I have my camera," Jack said.

"Seems you'd have it with you all the time when we're living in such a beautiful area," Liz said.

"I noticed that some of the places around here have names referring to that boulder... I mean glacial erratic," Alma said.

"Yeah, Boulder Lodge, Big Rock Resort...what else?" Liz asked.

"Big Rock Road," Alma volunteered.

"And we'd have missed seeing June Lake with that cute little beach if we hadn't driven in this way, plus another lake up the way," Liz said.

"I'm not disagreeing that it was a good idea to come in from this side, just saying it was farther, and might be harder to find the stable," Jack said.

"I think everything is along this one continuous loop, so I don't think it's too difficult," Liz said.

"I can see I'm outnumbered, so I'll shut up and drive." Jack chuckled. He was going to try and make the best of this day off if it killed him. Ever since he saw Ennis drive off for work, Jack had a heavy heart.

_Shit, what's wrong with me? I've only known him a month and I feel so...so...hell, I can't even put a name to it._

Jack came back to reality in time to hear Alma ask him a question. "Do you think that sometime we can get a ride back over here with you? It would be so nice to look around this little village, go into some of the shops, and maybe even sit on the beach at the lake."

"Maybe we can work that out, or maybe you could take my jeep. We'll see," Jack said. "I want to make time to swim in Mono Lake, how bout you two?"

Alma made a face, but Liz seemed interested. "I do want to do that soon," she answered. "Alma and I waded in it, but I'd love to swim."

"You know, I think that lake is good for a lot of things, but swimming might not be one," Alma said. She went on. "I think the fireworks display will be spectacular above it. Rob plans to have a barbecue down there, and we'll all spend the whole evening. It will be so much fun."

They came upon another beautiful lake. "This one is Gull Lake if I'm not mistaken," Jack said. "It's the smallest of the four."

"It's lovely," Alma said. "I see some fishermen out there."

The mention of fishermen made Jack's heart ache. He would love to be out fishing somewhere with Ennis, but horseback riding was the order of the day and that was nothing to sneeze at, especially in this picturesque setting.

Just before arriving at the third lake on the loop, Alma pointed off to the left. "Oh, look at that pretty waterfall."

"That's beautiful," Liz said.

"I didn't know there were any waterfalls over here. I've been planning to visit Yosemite later this summer to see the ones there," Jack said.

Soon the third lake came into view. A sign reading "Silver Lake" told Jack that they were close to the stables. "Keep a lookout, we're getting close."

"Look at that lake!" Liz exclaimed. "The ripples look like silver glistening on the top. Silver Lake is a perfect name for it."

"Look up there at those little homes," Alma said, pointing across from the lake.

"Those are probably summer cabins," Jack said. "I can't see living up there in the winter."

"That's because you come from the city. I'm sure some people live there year round," Liz answered. "It would be beautiful."

"Just think of all the snow you'd have to shovel." Jack laughed.

"I thought you wanted to live and work in a forest. Gavin and Don live in the snow year round," Liz said.

"Well, Gavin does, but Don goes to Bishop during the winter," Alma said.

Jack thought about Gavin's cabin in the woods and how much shoveling he must have to do. Thought how lonely it must get. He imagined living in snow country year round and decided that if he had a special person he was committed to, he wouldn't mind living in ten feet of snow. He could see living with Ennis in a little cabin someplace all hunkered down by a fireplace. _Shit, snap out of it, Jack._

"There it is, up ahead," Jack said. He turned on his signal and prepared to make a left turn.

"I see Gavin's truck," Alma said.

"He's probably been waiting for quite some time. I think we're more than a little late," Jack complained.

He drove up to the parking area as quickly as was safe. Gavin stepped out of his truck and walked over to greet them. He didn't seem at all annoyed that they were late. He was wearing a brown cowboy hat, and had another one in his hand which he offered to Jack. It was a darker shade of brown.

"Here, try this on for size." He met Jack's eyes and smiled. "We can pretend we're real cowboys today." He turned his attention to the girls. "Sorry, ladies, I didn't happen ta have any cowgirl hats for y'all."

"That's okay, we have visors," Liz said.

Jack replaced his baseball cap with the cowboy hat. He threw the cap onto the seat of his jeep. "You look great," Gavin said, flashing a big smile. "Doesn't he look good?" he asked the girls.

"He does, and so do you," Liz said.

"I couldn't agree more," Alma said.

"Well, let's get going. Follow me," Gavin said.

"Liz and Alma wanted to see June Lake, so we came in from that end. Would have been here sooner if we'd come the way you said to," Jack said while they walked.

"Don't sweat it, I just kicked back and took a snooze," Gavin said. "What did y'all think about the landmark boulder as ya came into June Lake?"

"It was awesome," Liz said.

"Unbelievable," added Alma.

"I'll get a picture of it sometime before the end of the summer," Jack said.

"That boulder is eighteen feet tall, and weighs a hundred and fifty tons," Gavin explained. "It's a notable sight ta say the least."

"The entire area is so pretty. Much less hustle and bustle than Mammoth," Alma said.

"Wait till we get on the horses and ride out into the sunset...or is that sunrise? Well, the sunshine, anyway," Gavin quipped.

"I hope the horses are gentle," Alma said in a serious tone.

"Oh, yeah, don't worry, all the horses are calm temperament and have good dispositions," Gavin said.

"You've ridden here a lot then?" Liz asked.

"I've done my share."

"Hi, Gavin," one of the stable hands greeted. "Are you here to do some riding? Looks like you brought some friends along."

"Yeah, Bobby, we're here ta take some horses out for a couple hours. Hope ya have some real gentle animals for these two young cowgirls. Me and this here cowboy can handle...what da ya say, Jack? A Stallion?" Gavin broke into laughter.

Jack snorted out a laugh. Gavin put his arm around Jack and continued speaking to Bobby. "Well, on second thought, maybe two laid back, easy goin' kinda horses for us too. Yeah, give us all bomb proof rides."

"I can fix you up, Gavin. Come this way."

When the four of them were aboard their horses, Jack was getting into it. He felt a lot better and looked forward to the ride, and what a ride it was. The trail was breathtaking and peaceful. Peaceful that is, until Gavin told one of his crazy jokes, or made one of his bizarre comments. He had them all in stitches for most of the ride. They rode under quaking aspens, and through colorful carpets of wildflowers as a multitude of birds sang overhead. An occasional chattering chipmunk or squirrel didn't faze any of the horses who were truly mellow and even-tempered.

There were times during the ride when thoughts of Ennis crept into Jack's mind. He couldn't help but imagine how Ennis would look atop a horse, the things they would talk about, and just how different it would be if it was him and Ennis rather than this group of four. But that wasn't to be, so he wiped it from his mind and tried to live in the moment.

When their two hours were up and they were back at the stable dismounting, Gavin brought up the subject of going to lunch. They had tentative plans to do so, and Jack was starving so he was all for it.

"Since you know what's around here, why don't you pick where we go?" Alma suggested to Gavin.

"Well, okay. Why don't we head to the Silver Lakes Café. It's a nice down-home kinda place and has a good view."

"That sounds nice," Liz said.

"Fine with me," Jack agreed.

Jack followed Gavin's truck, and they arrived at the quaint little cafe across from Silver Lake within a few minutes. The restaurant was quite small, but the menu was extensive. Of course Gavin found something to joke about when he ordered a sandwich called a Mexican Jack, which was turkey, jack cheese, jalapenos, grilled onions, and special sauce.

"I'll have a hamburger with pepper jack cheese," Jack said after studying the menu.

"Get some pepper jack for Jack," Gavin said to the waitress.

"He hasn't even been drinking," Jack joked.

The waitress smiled. "I think I've seen you in here before." Her statement was directed at Gavin.

"Yes, ya probably have, ma'am," Gavin said. "I've been here a fair amount of times, usually eatin' alone, but today I'm blessed ta have some friends with me...I'm not sure I've seen you before. Maybe ya have your hair different...or have ya lost weight or somethin'?" Gavin's eyes landed on her name tag. "Lisa," he said aloud. "I don't think you've ever been my waitress before. I'm sure I'd remember a pretty little lady such as yourself."

Lisa blushed, obviously flattered by Gavin's words. She took down the rest of the orders and hurried off.

Liz and Alma had ordered salads, but during the meal they both reached for fries off Gavin and Jack's plates, giggling all the while. Lisa kept their drinks filled, and made sure they had everything they needed without having to ask. When it was time to pay, they went Dutch, and Gavin shelled out a hefty tip for the size of the bill.

Out in the parking lot, Jack grabbed the cowboy hat off the seat of his jeep and tried to hand it to Gavin who pushed it back toward Jack. "No, no...that's yours ta keep. Somethin' ta remember the day by. Wear it in good health."

Jack felt a bit awkward but accepted the gift politely. "Okay, thanks," he said, as Alma and Liz looked on.

On the way home they passed Grant Lake, the last and largest on the loop, or the first if they'd come the other direction. People enjoying water skiing and jet skiing could be seen out on the lake.

When their Saturday came to an end, Jack had to admit that he'd had a good time and it was a worthwhile experience. All the mountain air had made him sleepy, so shortly after returning to the barracks, he closed himself in his room for a nap. He made space on his crowded bureau for his cowboy hat and turned on the mini-fan that helped clutter the top of the small, scratched piece of furniture. He kicked off his boots and landed on the bed with a flop. It wasn't long before he was so drowsy he couldn't keep his eyes open. Before he nodded off, he turned on his side and the cowboy hat was the last thing he saw as he drifted off.

_To Be Continued..._


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Ennis returned home from work later than usual on Saturday evening. He felt like stopping for a beer, so he'd passed some time at Bodie Mike's, out on the patio watching the world go by and drinking his brew. After that he'd stopped at the market to buy a six pack of Coors. He remembered he only had one bottle left in his refrigerator, and he was in the mood for more than that. It hadn't been the best day he'd ever spent.

He'd also stopped at the Tioga Gas Mart at the bottom of his turn to get pizza to take home for his supper. The Whoa Nellie Deli inside the establishment served up some tasty sandwiches too, and he often grabbed a quick bite on his way home so he wouldn't have to cook.

When he opened his trailer door the hot air hit him like an oven. He quickly stepped inside and turned on the air conditioner and pushed a couple of the curtains apart. He barely had time to open himself a beer and take a few gulps when he noticed movement outside the barracks. He bent over near the window to get a better look and saw Liz and Alma talking. He guessed they'd gotten home from their date, or whatever it was. It seemed like they were having some kind of serious discussion. They were facing each other, and their body language indicated that maybe they were having a disagreement. After a short time Liz hugged Alma, and then Alma headed toward his place.

Ennis sighed. _What the hell does she want?_

He tried to look pleasant when he opened the door to the sound of her knock, but he felt anything but. He hoped he wouldn't be subjected to a blow by blow description of their outing.

He looked down at her standing at the bottom of the steps. "Hi, Alma," he said, his voice barely projecting. He wondered if she could even hear him.

"Hi," she said, smiling weakly.

She didn't look herself. Ennis wondered what was bothering her and couldn't imagine why she looked so upset. Before he could react, she glanced up at him with worried eyes. "Can we talk for a few minutes? I won't keep you long."

Her eyes were shifting about, and it seemed like she couldn't stand still, leaning from foot to foot.

"Uh, how 'bout we sit out here in these chairs?" He joined her at the bottom of the steps. "Sit down and relax. Maybe you'd like some water."

"That might be nice," she said in a tiny voice.

Ennis hurried to get her a glass of water and poured one for himself too. She was making him nervous. The whole situation was confusing. He returned with the water, handing her a glass and sitting down with his own. She took a sip. He hoped that she'd finally get to the point of the visit.

"Ennis, as you know, Jack switched his day off so he could go out with Liz, me, and Gavin today." She took another drink.

"Yeah, I heard about that," Ennis said.

"We all went horseback riding and to lunch."

"Oh, did you have a good time?"

"Yes, it was really fun...Ennis, I really like you and even though we haven't known each other that long, I think I've gotten to know you some."

Ennis took a deep breath. He felt as nervous as Alma looked, but forced himself to talk so she'd maybe feel more comfortable. "Well, I like you too, Alma." He took a drink from his glass. "It's been real nice having you here as part of the team this summer."

"Thank-you. I really like it here and I love the job."

"What's bothering you? Go ahead, you can tell me." He started to think there must be a problem at work, maybe with Liz.

"Like I said, I like you, Ennis...and at first I thought maybe we could have some fun this summer, you know, go out together and things."

"I'm sorry..." Ennis started, but Alma didn't let him finish.

"It became obvious to me pretty fast that you have eyes for someone else," she said.

Ennis was really confused by this time, and then he became terrified. _What is she talking about...who is she talking about?_

He tried not to tremble, but when Alma reached over and placed her hand on his, he knew she'd noticed his hands shaking. She leaned forward and softly said, "Ennis, I think it's Jack who's caught your eye."

Ennis was sure that the blood had drained from his face. His heart pounded. He felt like he might pass out. He pulled his hand away and took a drink. He tried to speak but all that came out was a stammer.

Alma reached for his arm this time, as if trying to steady him. "It's okay, Ennis. Don't say anything, just listen. I wanted to tell you that if it is Jack that you're interested in, I suggest you do something about it, because someone else is pursuing him. I'm sure you know I mean Gavin."

Ennis felt like all he could do was stare. He couldn't speak even if he'd wanted to.

"The thing is, I think that Jack is attracted to you too...so, if you were to give him just a little encouragement...well I doubt that Gavin would stand a chance."

Alma stood up and set her glass down on the chair. Ennis did the same. "Well, I just wanted you to know. I sure hope you're not offended that I butted in. I'll say it again, I really like you, and just want to help...I hope I haven't put my foot in my mouth."

"Thanks for stopping by, Alma," Ennis said.

"Okay, well, I'll see you later then."

Alma walked away, and Ennis stood there in stunned silence. He was so miserable that he felt like moaning out loud. He never in a million years expected his summer to turn out this way. His life was spiraling out of control, and he had no idea what to do about it.

...

Early Sunday morning, the harsh sound of the alarm clock jarred Ennis awake. _Ah, shit!_ He put his hands over his face. _I need something pleasant to wake up to instead of that piercing racket._ He took his hands away, stared up at the ceiling and laughed out loud. _You need a new alarm clock, Ennis, so just get that other thought out of your mind, and fast._ He sat up on the edge of the bed. _But it sure would be nice to have a warm body lying next to you to wake you up properly._ He let out a long sigh. _Damn, I'm still half asleep and don't know what I'm thinking. I know one thing; I sure as hell shouldn't have drank that much beer last night, not without food anyway._

After Alma had left he was too upset to eat much, so he'd barely nibbled on his pizza. Some food might make him feel better now. _Hot coffee and cold pizza...that sounds like a winning combination._ On second thought, he decided to have his usual bowl of cereal, and would take the pizza to work for lunch.

_Lunch...I hope I'll be able to get the hell outta there after lunch to go check campgrounds. No reason I shouldn't be able to. Don, Jack, Clark, Rob, and April are in today. Thank God Alma and Liz aren't due in. I don't wanna face either of them just yet. It's pretty obvious that Alma and Liz were brainstormin' last night before Alma came over here poking her nose where it doesn't belong. I wonder if they told Rob and April their crazy ideas. Shit, I hope not._

Ennis poured his coffee, and then his cereal. As he tried to eat, he attempted to clear his mind, but so many thoughts cluttered his brain that it was impossible. He couldn't figure out what the hell had gone wrong. Never before had he been in such a predicament, not even back when he and Gavin...when he and Gavin what? When they'd had their brief fling? They'd kept it low key and no one was the wiser, all except K.E. of course, and then there was Don.

K.E. had blown a gasket when Ennis had tried to talk to him about his confused state of mind. Ennis had been a total moron for thinking he could tell K.E. anything of a personal nature. He'd barely gotten any words out at all when K.E. had cut him off and passed judgement, and it didn't take much snooping around for him to find out just who the guy was who had poisoned Ennis and taken him down the path to sin. He'd ordered Ennis - in no uncertain terms - to end it and to find a girl to fuck, and Ennis did what was expected of him. Hell, he didn't want to be gay any more than his brother not wanting him to be. He wasn't in love with Gavin so that made it easier to end it. He broke it off despite Gavin's persuasive arguments...and argue they did, and that's why Gavin still held a grudge.

After the fiasco with K.E., Ennis had no intention of telling another living soul, but one thing led to another and finally Ennis had confided in Don. Don was everything that K.E. was not, a godsend for Ennis. Even though Ennis was mortified when he'd told the truth to Don, and he still wasn't totally comfortable, he knew he could count on his friend through thick and thin.

Now this summer all hell was breaking loose. _It's all Jack Twist's fault. Waltzing in here sexy as hell, getting me to wanna be with him, care about him, dream of him, fall for him...No, it's not Jack's fault. He can't help it that I can't stop thinking about him. He didn't do anything, he's just Jack, a man I need and want._

_It's Alma's fault really. She should have minded her own business. Kept her mouth shut. Now she'll probably be spillin' the beans to every last person at work. Everyone's gonna know all because of her. Alma...she was sweet and caring, seemed real compassionate last night when she said all those things. Maybe she won't say anything to anyone. Maybe she can keep a secret. Shoulda asked her not to say anything._

Ennis chased his cereal around with his spoon. He didn't really feel like eating any more of it.

_All this is really K.E.'s fault. Why couldn't he have just tried to be reasonable? He didn't have to like it or understand it, but why couldn't he have accepted me as I am?_

He swirled the last of his coffee around in the bottom of his mug and just stared at it.

_This is my fault. I should have resisted Gavin harder. Shoulda never let him touch me, then I wouldn't know how much I crave it...how much I need it...Shit, shit, shit!_

_This is really all my dad's fault. Yeah, that's who's to blame..._

Tears welled up in Ennis' eyes. He felt like a monster to blame a dead man.

It took Ennis extra time to pull himself together. He was disgusted with himself when he had to admit that he'd be late to work, especially when he was the one who was supposed to open. It greatly troubled him that he'd worked himself up into such a state that it was affecting his job. Clark had a key, so after weighing his options, he dialed his number.

"Morning, Ennis. Is anything wrong?"

"Hi, Clark. Uh, listen, I had a slight problem this morning and I'll be a little late. I was hoping you'd be there quicker than me and would be able to open."

"Sure, Ennis. I can do that, no problem."

Ennis breathed a sigh of relief. "Thanks, Clark. I owe you one."

"Don't worry about it. I'll see you at work."

After hanging up, Ennis tried to calm down and finish getting ready. _I'm not gonna be that late...shit; I would be the one who was supposed to open. Thank God Clark is working today. No one will be any the wiser. Good old Clark..._

...

Ennis left the trailer a few minutes after Jack, Rob, and April left the barracks. When he arrived at work he couldn't believe the commotion. His heart sank. Everyone, including Don, was standing outside the Center while the security alarm blared, interrupting the peaceful morning. Ennis' ear drums felt like they'd shatter. Clark looked flustered and confused, pacing back and forth, his face nearly as red as his hair. He rushed over to Ennis, talking a mile a minute, having to shout over the mind-blowing noise.

"Ennis, I tried to shut off the alarm when I went in, and I guess I didn't push the buttons hard enough. It started ringing, and the alarm company called, and I told the lady I wasn't breaking in, that I was opening up, and..."

Ennis tried to quiet Clark down. "It's all right, these things happen to everyone," he said. If he'd have said what he was thinking, Clark would never speak to him again. Ennis silently thanked God when just then the alarm stopped, helping to bring everyone some composure. He hoped that his own face hadn't turned red like Clark's. Knowing how obvious it was to Don that he hadn't been there to open, shamed Ennis. _The first time in all these years that I wasn't where I was supposed to be, and something like this happens. Things are going from bad to worse._

"Thank heavens that horrible noise stopped," April said.

"That was something else, coming to work and hearing that," Rob added. "That's a good way to scare all the seagulls away."

"Maybe it will scare the visitors away," April said. She and Rob must have thought that was funny because they started to laugh.

"We've had this happen a few times over the years. Clark, don't be hard on yourself," Don said. "Let's all head in and start the day."

Ennis could tell that Don was making an effort to be nonchalant, but he felt the undercurrents of Don's real feelings. Ennis hoped maybe it was just his guilt at letting his duties slide that made him think that there was more going on in his bosses head than what he'd said to Clark.

As he turned to follow Don, Ennis noticed Jack standing off to the side of the group. He hadn't said a word since Ennis arrived. His eyes were hidden behind his sunglasses, but it wasn't hard to judge his expression anyway. He looked troubled, his shoulders slightly hunched, and the fact that he wasn't joining in on any of the conversations spoke volumes since he was usually so talkative. Ennis sure regretted not getting his ass to work on time and was regretful about having given Jack the cold shoulder for the past couple of weeks too. Ennis hung back when the rest of the group walked toward the building so he could have a quick word with him.

"Mornin', Jack."

"Hey," Jack said.

"You feelin' okay?" Ennis asked.

"Sure, how bout you?"

"Yeah, I'm fine, I guess...I uh, was supposed to open this morning but was running late so I called Clark...well, you know what happened then," Ennis said, trying to smile.

Jack didn't look very amused, but he smiled back and they joined the others inside.

Ennis really missed the friendship that he'd started with Jack. Well, he knew it was his own fault that it sorta went downhill. Now Gavin was trying to get his foot in the door, not to mention that citified roommate about to arrive. _Shit, what am I gonna do?_

Before the morning had started on such a sour note, Ennis had planned to try and have a private word with Don to invite him out for a beer after work to talk. Ennis didn't want to talk, but he _needed_ to desperately, and Don was the only person he could turn to. Now he'd also have some explaining to do about why he was late for work, but the two things went hand in hand anyway.

Ennis started booting up the computers and almost jumped when he heard Don call to him from the bottom of the stairs. "Ennis, can I have a word with you in the office?" It was as if Don had read his mind.

"Sure, I'll be up in a minute."

"Get Clark to finish the computers. Come up now, please."

When Ennis reached the top of the stairs, the office door was ajar. He tapped on it and carefully crept in. He felt apprehensive but forged ahead and said what was on his mind. "Hey, Don. Guess you're wondering why Clark opened this morning, huh?"

Don put his pen down on the desk and turned the swivel chair toward Ennis. "Have a seat," he said calmly.

Ennis sat down on the edge of the chair with his hands nervously clasped on the desk. "Maybe you should go out this afternoon and check some of the campgrounds," Don said.

That took Ennis by surprise. "Yeah, that sounds good."

"Yeah...it seems to me that you need to get out and try to relax. I think it would do you good to spend the afternoon away from this place."

"Uh, about the Clark thing..." Ennis started to explain.

"You don't have to tell me why you needed Clark to cover for you. You must have had a good reason, and that's all I need to know." After a few moments of silence Don went on. "I wondered if there was anything I could do, Ennis. Anything you'd like to talk about?"

Ennis let out a breath. "As a matter of fact….I wanted to see if you might be able to go out for a beer after work. There's something I'd like to talk about."

"You know, I have an even better idea. How 'bout if you come up and have supper with Dorothy and me? I know she'd love to have you, and it's been too long since you've been up. What do you say? Shall I call her?"

"Uh, well, it's kinda short notice. She might not be prepared for a third person."

"Nonsense, she'll love it. And we can have a nice long talk, just the two of us, if that's what you want."

"Well, all right. If you're sure it's not too much trouble."

"I'll call her. You get ready to go check campgrounds, and I'll see you at six o'clock up at the cabin."

Ennis was relieved after that and couldn't wait for the solitude of the mountains. He needed the time to think, to figure out how to approach the subject he needed to talk with Don about.

...

Don and Dorothy lived in a secluded area thick with pines in a quaint little cabin on a hill. A picturesque view of Tioga Lake completed their rustic home. Ennis always felt comfortable there, but tonight his nerves were on edge and all he could think about was the conversation he would have with Don. On his way past Tioga Lake his mind relaxed while remembering the day he and Jack had fished there. That had been a good day. He proceeded on to the Wroe property and parked his truck at the side of the cabin near Don's SUV. He forced himself to exit his vehicle, wasting no time just in case he got cold feet and turned around and bolted. The aroma reaching his nostrils as he began walking toward the cabin went a long way in keeping him on course. It smelled like Dorothy's specialty, chicken and dumplings.

"Ennis, welcome," came Don's voice from the back door. He stepped outside with his Golden Retriever, Ranger, at his heels. Don greeted Ennis with a warm, friendly hug. "Dorothy's in the kitchen. Come in and I'll get you a drink."

Dorothy stopped what she was doing at the kitchen counter and made a beeline for Ennis to kiss his cheek and hug him. There was a warmth in his heart that he seldom felt, and he knew that he could confide in these people without the worry of being rejected.

Don handed Ennis a beer and quietly asked, "Shall we talk before we eat so we'll be able to enjoy dinner afterward?" He flashed his friendly smile that further helped put Ennis at ease.

"That sounds like a good idea," Ennis answered.

"Let's you and I go into the living room," Don said.

Evidently Dorothy knew the situation since Don didn't bother to excuse them, just led the way, and Ennis followed. The living room was cozy and inviting, decorated in warm, earth tones. A big picture window was the main focal point, the spectacular view better than any painting that hung on the walls. If Ennis couldn't get his mouth to work here with this man who had been the only father figure he'd known since his dad's death, then there was no hope for him.

"Do you want to sit...or stand?" Don asked.

Ennis sensed that Don was a little bit nervous too. "Uh, I think I'll just stand here by the window," Ennis said, gazing out.

"Whatever you want," Don said. He also remained standing, a step or two behind Ennis.

Ennis took a drink of his beer. "That day you came up on Jack and me leaving the lake, I felt real uncomfortable." After a brief pause he turned toward Don and went on. "I'm sorry I barely said anything to you that day."

"I could tell you wished I hadn't stopped," Don said, smiling slightly.

"Yeah, well...that was just after...well, I was sure you'd heard the talk about Jack telling Lureen he was gay and all." Ennis took another drink from his beer.

"As a matter of fact, yes, I had heard. You certainly didn't have to feel self-conscious about going out fishing with him though, not on my account."

"I know," Ennis said. His words seemed to have dried up and his throat felt like the Sahara desert. He finished off his beer.

"I heard what happened outside the hospital the day you were down there for the CPR class."

Ennis ran his hand through his hair, not happy at all with hearing that. He turned toward the window again. "Damn, who told you?"

"Henry, from the Ranger Station...he heard some commotion and saw what was going on, at least some of it."

"What'd he say?"

"Said you were having some sort of altercation with a fella in a pickup truck. I know you, Ennis, and I figured the only person you'd be squabbling with in public would be K.E. At least that was my guess." Don downed the rest of his beer. "I'm right, aren't I?"

"Yeah. Why didn't you ask me about it?"

"I figured if you wanted me to know, you'd have told me."

"But you brought it up now," Ennis said, turning to face Don.

"Yes...because I have a feeling whatever went on that day has something to do with how you've been acting lately."

"How I've been acting?"

"Don't pretend with me, Ennis. I could tell something was bothering you the past couple weeks, and getting to work late today, having to rely on Clark to open for you, that's not at all like you."

"Okay, yeah, K.E. made me mad and I've been feelin' low ever since...but I'll get over it. There's nothing I can do about it."

"Didn't you say there was something you wanted to talk to me about?" Don asked.

"Yeah, I did I guess."

"Do you still want to talk, or are you gonna try and get out of it now?" Don smiled. "Do you want another beer?"

"I think I'd best just concentrate on what I was gonna talk about," Ennis said, looking down at the floor.

"Sorry if I got you off the track by bringing up K.E. I just thought maybe..."

Ennis interrupted. "You thought right."

"So he does have something to do with whatever's wrong." Ennis could see the disapproval on Don's face. He knew that Don had reason to feel that way about K.E., but Ennis still felt loyalty toward his brother even if it was misplaced.

"It's not really K.E.'s fault," Ennis said weakly.

"You don't sound convinced, and I know you know better," Don said sternly. "What went on that day at the class?"

"Oh, nothing, just more of the same. He came to pick up some fish, and unfortunately saw Gavin outside and that set him off."

"After all this time?"

"Yeah. He'll never let it go."

"It bothered you. That's what this is all about, isn't it?"

"I guess so."

"What's the rest?"

"The rest is..." Ennis turned to look out the window again. Suddenly he didn't know if he could get the words out without choking up. He took several seconds to pull himself together before speaking again. "I don't think I can live my life the way K.E. wants me to. It's just not working. I'm not happy." Tears threatened to spill over. Ennis tried with all his might to stop them. The beautiful scenery out in the distance was so clouded he couldn't see it. He took some deep breaths.

After a few moments of silence Ennis felt Don's hand on his back. He spoke calmly, and Ennis could feel the kindness coming from his words. "You need to live your life for you, Ennis...not for your brother. Simple as that."

"But..."

"Look, Ennis. I know K.E.'s your brother...but, no disrespect, your brother's an ignorant SOB. You need to face that. Are you gonna let him ruin your life?"

Ennis turned to face Don again, seeing that Don was getting worked up. "I know K.E.'s got problems," he started.

Don interrupted. "His thinking is warped! He has done enough to mess up your life, Ennis. You need to be your own man and stand up to him."

"He has his reasons..."

"Yeah, I'm aware that there's something...some reason you feel gives him an excuse for being a mindless shithead. You told me before that it's something you don't...won't get into, and I respect that. All I know is you're letting him ruin your life." Don placed his hands on Ennis' shoulders and said in a quiet voice, "Take your life back."

"I don't know what K.E. would do..."

"You don't have to tell him anything except that you won't be parking at his place this winter. Maybe you can get a space in the trailer park where Dorothy and I stay. Break the ties and get on with your life. If K.E. is so bullheaded he throws the relationship away, it's his loss."

"He'll wanna know why I'm not parking at his place."

"Just tell him you feel you need some space. You have a right to do that, Ennis. Talk to him, let him know you still want him in your life as a brother...but not as your keeper."

Ennis ran his hand over his face. He felt so weary, but he knew Don was right in all he'd said. He felt tears well up again, but he needed to tell his friend how much he appreciated his help, so he forced himself to get through it.

"I can't tell you how much your support means to me." Ennis was grateful when Don pulled him into a hug, and no more words were needed.

The remainder of the evening was spent eating the delicious meal that Dorothy had prepared. Don and Dorothy had Ennis in stitches much of the time listening to the teasing back and forth about feeding Ranger under the table. By the time the evening was over, Ennis felt a sense of peace and hope for the future.

Don walked Ennis to his truck and before saying goodnight, he repeated some of his earlier advice, and reminded Ennis that he was always available to talk, day or night.

Ennis still had a lot of thinking to do, but he felt like a weight had been lifted as he drove down the Tioga Pass that night.

_To Be Continued..._


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

After a long day at work, Ennis sat down outside his trailer to relax for awhile before supper. The squirrels playing and the flurry of activity at the barracks kept him well entertained. Fourth of July week had gotten underway with everyone looking forward to the arrival of Jack's friend, as well as the festivities on Wednesday. He felt a little guilty about not having offered to do anything to get ready for Jack's guest, who would arrive late that night, but surely between the five of them they could manage. He tried to stay out of it as much as he could, uneasy about the college boy from the city making his entrance.

Jack hadn't come home from work yet. Ennis assumed he'd gone to pick up groceries. He saw Alma come outside and vigorously shake two rugs. Inside the open door he saw Liz sweeping. He craned his neck and saw Rob and April on the patio. It seemed that they were cleaning up out there.

Ennis had offered to work on the fourth. He didn't mind at all. Being with everyone Wednesday night at the lake would be quite enough. Just the people in his group would be about as many as he could stand, not to mention all the other folks who'd be parked along the lake in preparation of the fireworks show. Even K.E. said he might show up and bring one of his girlfriends along. People came from far and near to view the spectacle above the lake.

_I hope to hell that K.E. and his girl stay to themselves. I don't need any of his shit tomorrow night. Being he's bringing a date maybe he'll behave himself._

Ennis had felt a lot better that week after talking with Don. If only he could stay the course. Alma was pleasant, going on as if everything was normal after that deep conversation of a few nights back. Well, it really wasn't a conversation because she'd done all the talking, but she seemed to have said all she wanted to on the subject and had moved on, and he sure was glad. It seemed like he and Jack had gotten back in a groove, at least at work. He so much wanted to ask Jack out fishing again, but with his buddy coming that wasn't going to happen for awhile, if ever.

_Shit, I wish I knew more. I'm going crazy waiting to find out what the story is on him and that guy._

Ennis went back inside to rustle up something to eat. He emptied a can of chili beans into a bowl and placed it in the microwave. While his meal heated, he heard Jack's jeep drive in. He set his bowl, a piece of bread, and a bag of tortilla chips on the table. As he began to eat, he could see Jack hauling bags into the barracks. Looked like his hunch that he'd gone grocery shopping was right.

Ennis was just arranging his dirty dishes in his shallow little sink when someone tapped on his door. He cracked it open and was surprised to see Alma.

"What can I do for you?" he asked, opening the door farther.

"Ennis, I hate to bother you, but we've run into a little problem. We wondered if you might have some extra space in your freezer and refrigerator for a few things."

When Ennis didn't answer immediately, she looked worried. "Jack went to Von's and bought a lot of extra food. We needed stuff for the picnic at the lake, and since we're having guests...we just found out today we're expecting two instead of one...well, we needed a lot. We've all packed, stacked, stuffed, arranged, and rearranged, and no matter what we do, it just isn't all going to fit."

Ennis could see what a tizzy she was in, so even though he didn't have much room himself, he was willing to try and help. "Sure, you can bring some stuff over here. I'll do my best to make it fit."

"Thank-you so much, Ennis. You're a life saver. I'll be right back with a bag. Some way we'll make it all work." She dashed off leaving Ennis to ponder what she meant by two instead of one.

Within a few minutes Alma returned with a bag of frozen and refrigerated food. From where she stood at the opened door she was able to hand the items to Ennis as he proceeded to try and fit everything into his RV sized refrigerator-freezer just inside the doorway. He had to do some creative arranging, and luckily he had run low on food for himself, so he managed.

"Looks like I got it," he said.

"Thank goodness," Alma said. "Well, I've gotta run. Still some things to do." As she hurried away she said, "If you're still up when they get here, come over and say hello, otherwise, you can meet them tomorrow."

Ennis stood and watched her rush off still wondering who "they" were.

...

Jack leaned against the counter top in the kitchenette and looked up at the wall clock with the worn dial. Despite its aged appearance, it had been keeping perfect time since they arrived, and according to it, the time was 10:45 p.m.

Rob came in and threw a beer can into the recycle trashcan. "They'll be here soon," he said.

"Yeah, I know. I'm just getting impatient. I hope I gave Jeff good enough directions. Kinda hard to see our turn-off in the dark when you've never been here."

"If he can't find it, he'll call."

Jack didn't reply. He was getting tired and knew it would be pretty late by the time they ever got into bed. He didn't have to work the next day, but April and Alma did, and he felt guilty that they were staying up so late all on account of him and his friends.

"I can tell you're nervous about meeting Jeff's girlfriend," Rob said.

"Oh...not really. I am curious though. He's only known her a month. Met her just after I left. Seems to be moving pretty fast, and then deciding to ask her to come here and spend the holiday….I just hope she's a nice person."

"I hear a car. I see headlights! It's them!" April said excitedly from the window by the front door.

"Looks like you'll find out soon," Rob said. He and Jack headed into the main room. The girls already had the door open and were hurrying outside. Jack and Rob followed.

"Hey, man," Jack said, jogging out to greet his friend.

Jeff stretched after stepping out of the car. "Jack, how you doin'? When you said you were out in the boondocks, you really meant it." Jeff laughed, and so did Jack. "Ah, smell that cool mountain air," Jeff said.

They grabbed each other in a quick hug. "It feels like out in the middle of nowhere in the dark. It'll look better in the morning. I've gotten used to it," Jack said.

By that time, April, Alma, and Liz had already begun introducing themselves to Jeff's girlfriend.

Jack noticed Rob standing by himself so he called him over. "Rob, come say hi to my buddy, Jeff."

After they were introduced and finished shaking hands, Jeff stepped over to his girlfriend and pulled her close to his side. "Jack, Rob...I want you to meet Heather Sanders. Heather, this is my roommate, Jack Twist, and his friend Rob Mott."

Rob shook Heather's hand. "I'm April's husband," he said.

"So nice meeting you," she said in a soft voice.

"So glad you came, Heather," Jack said, and leaned down to hug her.

"I've heard so many nice things about you, Jack," Heather said.

Jeff was a little bit on the short side, and so was Heather. Jack thought they made a nice looking couple, him with his wavy blonde hair, blue eyes, and tanned skin, her with her pretty smile, freckles, and strawberry blonde chin length hair.

"I hear you're a Phys Ed major," Jack said.

"That's right, I am," Heather answered.

"Come on in," Liz said, her voice raised so everyone could hear.

Jack put his hand on Jeff's shoulder. "Let me help with your bags."

"Go on inside, baby. I'll bring our stuff in," Jeff said to Heather.

Heather followed the others while Jeff opened the trunk. Jack reached in to help gather their duffels and sleeping bags. "Sorry that all I could offer you guys was the patio," Jack said.

"Don't sweat it, man. Sleeping under the stars with Heather isn't a hardship, believe me."

Jeff handed one of the duffel bags to Jack who slung it onto his shoulder and reached for one of the sleeping bags. Jeff took charge of the other duffel and sleeping bag, and they carried them into the barracks. Before Jack closed the door, he looked over at Ennis' trailer which was completely dark. He wasn't surprised that he hadn't waited up.

...

The next morning Jack, Jeff, and Heather left the barracks to drive around so they could see some of the area. Jack knew they'd enjoy the loop so that's where they spent their time. Jack took them to lunch and then they headed back.

When they returned, Liz invited Heather to lie down on her bed for a nap, and Heather took her up on it. That gave Jack and Jeff a chance to go outside by themselves for a talk. Walking down to the stream, Jeff started the conversation.

"So, uh, I wonder when I'm gonna get to meet this guy, Ennis Del Mar?"

Jack felt his face flush. "Well, I imagine today after he gets home from work, or tonight before we leave for the fireworks."

"Too bad he was too tired to come over last night."

Jack noted some harshness in Jeff's tone. "Don't be hard on him. He's kinda shy and I don't think he likes meeting new people. Besides that, he had to get up early for work today."

"Right," Jeff said.

"Well, you'll meet him anyway, sooner or later," Jack said.

They walked farther along the creek. "You really lucked out this summer, coming to a place like this," Jeff said.

"Well, I'd say you didn't do so bad yourself, meeting a pretty girl like Heather."

"Yeah, she's a knockout. Smart too. Sure was nice of you to let her come along, especially on such short notice." Jeff stopped walking, causing Jack to come to a stop too. "So, anything you wanna talk to me about concerning this Ennis guy now that we're face to face?"

Jack stuck his hands into his jeans pockets and sighed. "There's really nothin' else to say that I haven't told you on the phone...I'm still trying to figure him out."

"He sounds way too complicated, Buddy."

"Yeah, well, I think he may be worth it."

"Guess time will tell...but the summer's gonna be half over pretty soon. Time's a wastin'."

"I know. He seems to have some kinda...issues. But I'm hoping things might still be able to progress."

"Can't wait to meet him so I can see what I think. While we're on the subject...what about that other guy?"

"Other guy?"

"Don't play dumb with me, Buddy. You know who I'm talkin' about...Uh, Gavin...Gavin Hunter?"

"Yeah, what about him?"

"What about him?...One of the times we talked it sounded like you might be a tad bit interested in him, although you wouldn't admit it, but a friend can tell these things." Jeff smiled and winked.

"No, Jeff...you got the wrong impression. I never said anything like that. It's Ennis all the way."

"Okay, if you say so."

"Yeah, I say so. Gavin definitely isn't my type." Jack tried to be firm, but even he could hear the hesitance in his voice.

"But he's available and he wants you, and from what I'm hearing that's not the case with this Ennis guy."

"I didn't say that, Jeff. It's just that Ennis comes with baggage, so it's harder for him."

"He's not even out of the closet, Jack. That's more than baggage. That's a big, fat, road block."

"I don't even think that Gavin's out, at least nobody's mentioned that he's gay. I'm not sure if anyone even realizes."

"Well, you sure as hell found out fast enough," Jeff said with a laugh. Then he became serious. "And, Ennis evidently knows full well..."

"Okay, okay, I hear you...but I haven't given up on Ennis, not by a long shot. Let's head back." **********

After a long day at work, Ennis got into his pickup, anxious to get home to change clothes for the 4th of July celebration. The holiday at the Visitor Center had started out busy, and didn't slow down as the hours ticked by to closing time. Ennis hardly had a chance to say two words to anyone other than the tourists, and it was the same for everyone too. He'd hoped to overhear some conversation between Alma and April about the visitors who'd arrived at their home the night before. He'd seen the blue Kia Forte parked there when he'd gotten up, so he knew whoever had come had arrived safely.

It hadn't been till his lunch break when he finally got the scoop. Ennis had been secretly glad when Alma had her break with him. He figured he'd hear all the news from her and he was right. What he'd found out had him smiling inwardly for the rest of the day.

_Jack's friend and __girlfriend__ are here. Shit, I sure had that all blown out of whack in my fool head._ Ennis chuckled out loud. _Well, that's one problem out of the way._ He had to make a quick stop at the market for his contribution to the cookout - potato chips, and after that he'd be home and maybe he'd meet the college couple. _Shoulda stayed up last night and met them then. I'd have known sooner that this guy isn't any boyfriend of Jack's._

When Ennis pulled up at his trailer, April and Rob's SUV was already there, but there wasn't any sign of Alma and April, or anyone else for that matter. Ennis went inside to get ready to leave. That morning he'd laid out a pair of clean jeans and a tee-shirt with a flag design in muted colors. After he'd taken a quick shower and changed clothes, he looked out the window to see if anyone was out and about yet. He saw Rob putting things into the SUV, and then Jack came out carrying bags and proceeded to put them into his jeep. Ennis figured he'd better go out and see if they needed any help. He grabbed a light jacket and the bags of potato chips and headed out.

"Hi, Ennis," Jack greeted.

Ennis couldn't help smiling at his good-looking friend. He was wearing a tee-shirt that Ennis recognized had come from the bookstore. It was white with a red, white, and blue eagle head on the front. "You're lookin' pretty patriotic there, Jack," Ennis said.

"Could say the same for you." Jack smiled.

Rob's voice interrupted whatever else might have been said. "Take a look at this cool disposable instant grill I bought to cook on tonight."

Ennis peered into the SUV. "Looks interesting."

Just then April and Alma came out carrying large food containers. Not far behind appeared a blond fella who Ennis could only assume was Jack's friend. He was struggling with an ice chest which was obviously too heavy for him. Liz and a cute short girl were behind him trying to hold up one end of the chest. Ennis hustled over to help haul it over to the SUV and get it inside. Jack quickly joined them and made introductions.

"Ennis, this is my good friend from L.A., Jeff Nelson. Jeff, meet Ennis Del Mar."

They shook hands, and Ennis wondered if Jeff ever did any surfing, but didn't ask. With that muscle shirt and tanned skin, it looked to him like he spent a lot of time at the beach. "Nice to meet you," Ennis said.

"Real nice to meet you," Jeff said.

"Heather, come meet Ennis Del Mar," Jack said to the cute short girl. She came over wearing a big wide smile. "Ennis, this is Jeff's friend, Heather Sanders. Heather, Ennis Del Mar."

"Good to meet you," Ennis said and offered his hand.

"Thank-you, Ennis. It's so good to meet you too," Heather said as she shook his hand.

Ennis still felt like he was smiling inside, and now he was smiling for real, still kicking himself for getting the wrong idea about this fella and Jack.

...

At the lake, it took a little while to locate an area big enough to accommodate three vehicles side by side. People were parked in rows along the lakeside and in an area that gradually sloped up toward the highway. It was quite a crowd. They'd be hard-pressed to happen upon any of the people they knew, and Ennis wasn't unhappy about that. Maybe he could get away with not seeing his brother if in fact he had even made it there. And he could only hope he wouldn't see Gavin either.

They began setting up their little area for their cookout and fireworks show. Ennis and Jeff placed chairs along the back of their vehicles, and Ennis lowered the tailgate on his truck and spread out a blanket for some of them to sit on. Rob and Jack were trying to figure out the instant grill. The girls dug into the ice chest for drinks and were discussing the meat that Rob would cook.

"Later on we'll take a walk around and see if we can find anyone from work," Liz said to Heather.

"And, she'll want to see the lake closer," Alma said.

"From what I see, it's sure beautiful," Heather said.

"What do all you men want to drink?" April asked.

It wasn't long before everyone had a can of soda or beer, and the meat was sizzling on the grill. It was noisy with so many people around and everyone talking and laughing at the same time. People were walking around visiting, and soon Clark happened by with his sister from out of town.

"Hey, you guys," he said. "Say hi to my sister, Courtney. We're taking a walk trying to see who all's here."

Everyone exchanged greetings. "Where are you parked?" Jack asked.

"About five rows up," Clark said, pointing to indicate where he meant. "I saw Don and Dorothy one row back from us. Haven't seen Lureen, but I know she was coming. I'm here with my parents, Courtney, and my brother. It's going to be some show."

"Care for a soda?" April asked.

"Oh, we'd better get on our way. Need to visit with my folks and all that. You know how it is," Clark said as they turned to leave.

Don and Dorothy were two people that Ennis would like to see, so he thought that after their supper he might wander over to say hello.

While the food cooked, the girls headed out to walk around and see some of the people and sights. Rob took over the grill duties, and Ennis listened in on Jack and Jeff's conversation and joined in when he felt comfortable.

"Are you taking the same courses as Jack?" Ennis asked Jeff.

"Sure am. We'll graduate at the same time. I plan to apply for work in Colorado. I have family there."

"Been trying to talk him into staying in California, but he has other ideas," Jack said, sounding rather disappointed.

"Liz is from Colorado. You'll have to compare notes about which part of the state," Ennis said.

"I hope the ladies get back soon. The meat's almost done," Rob said, while he tended to the grill.

"Shall we set out the food then?" Jack asked.

"Maybe so," Rob said. "I'll text or call April so they can head back."

When everyone was finally together again, they wasted no time digging into the food.

Alma took the first bite of her burger. "Mmmmm, as usual Rob has outdone himself. It's perfect."

"I'm so lucky that he likes to cook," April said.

"You're not bad yourself," Liz said, after taking a bite of April's potato salad.

"It's excellent," Rob said. "But you'll notice that's all she's made at every cookout." He seemed to think he'd made a funny joke and chuckled.

"What's that supposed to mean?" April said, slapping Rob on the arm. "It's my specialty. That's why I always make it!"

Rob was really laughing then. "I know, honey, and it's real special, just like you are." He pulled her close with his free hand and gave her a squeeze.

"Everything is great," Jeff said.

"Yes it is," Heather agreed. "The macaroni salad is really tasty too."

"Thanks," Liz said. "My favorite food is macaroni."

"I hope I'm not puttin' on any weight being up here and eatin' all this good cooking," Jack said as he patted his stomach.

"Do your pants still fit?" Jeff asked in a teasing voice.

Jack laughed. "So far they do."

Ennis had to make an effort to pry his eyes away from Jack. _They fit mighty good. One of these days I'm gonna have to get around to telling him just how good I think they fit._

"Save room for dessert," Alma said. "I made carrot cupcakes."

"If they're as good as that carrot cake you made before, I'll have seconds," Jack said.

"Did you put that cream cheese frosting on?" Ennis asked.

"I sure did," Alma answered.

While they ate, a few townspeople had walked by and said hello. It seemed to Ennis that there were way more strangers there than familiar faces. The place had filled up more and more since they'd parked.

When they'd finished with their meal and had things put away, Ennis decided to try and find Don and Dorothy to say hello. "I'll be back soon," he said to the group. "I think I'll take a little walk...see if I can find Don."

Ennis had a pretty good idea where they were from what Clark had said, so he headed in that direction. On the way he decided to make a side trip to the porta-potties that were set up at the edge of the parking area. He passed a large number of people, until he saw a face that he knew very well, K.E. He came to a stop not ten feet away and started to say something when he realized that K.E. was two sheets to the wind. He was sitting, or trying to sit, in a folding chair and didn't even recognize Ennis at first. Just then a girl came around the truck with a beer in her hand.

"Uh, I hope that's not for him," Ennis said.

"And what business is that of yours?" she snapped. Even with the scowl on her face and the baseball cap, he recognized her as one of K.E.'s lady friends. He couldn't think of her name though.

"Uh, I'm K.E.'s brother, Ennis. Maybe you remember..."

"Ennis!" she exclaimed. Her mood changed immediately. "Can I get you a beer? Come sit down."

"I don't really have time," he said lamely. "I was just walking by and happened to see my brother here..."

"Ennis, is that you?" K.E. slurred.

"Yeah, K.E., it's me," Ennis said. He walked over closer and kneeled down to get a better look.

"Happy 4th of July!" K.E. snickered. "Renee, where's my beer at?"

"I've got it right here," she said.

Ennis stood up and whispered, "Don't you think he's had enough? It's only eight o'clock. If he keeps goin' like this he won't be able to stand up by ten."

"Don't worry, Ennis. I'm driving, and my brother's along with his wife. They can help me with him. We'll get him home safely. This here's my truck."

Ennis looked over at K.E. staring blankly out amongst the crowd. "Well, okay. Just do me a favor...keep a close eye on him, will ya? Don't want nothing happening to him."

"I will. Don't you worry. Sorry you two couldn't have visited. He'll be sorry he drank so much before he got a chance to see you. I'll tell him all about it tomorrow."

Ennis left as Renee giggled and tried to help K.E. sit up in the chair.

_Well, as shitfaced as he is, at least he won't be causing any trouble tonight. He'll be passed out before the fireworks._

...

Jack leaned back in a chair with his legs stretched out wishing that Ennis would come back. It was at least an hour before the fireworks would start, and he felt a bit left out. Alma and Liz had gone out amongst the crowd to see and be seen, and Rob and April were snuggled up on the tailgate smooching. Jack was on the verge of telling Jeff and Heather to get a room. He tried not to stare as they made out on the blanket on the ground. Spending time around the two couples made Jack fully aware of what he was missing in his life. He sighed and decided to take a walk. Maybe he could catch up to Ennis somewhere.

He remembered that Ennis said he was going to talk with Don. Jack tried to recall where Clark had said they were parked, but he hadn't really paid much attention. He decided to just walk around and see if he found anyone he knew. He needed the bathroom so headed to the porta-potties. After he left there, he started down a row of vehicles. He wondered where Lureen was. He knew she was planning to be there with her family. Just then he heard someone call his name. He turned his head and there was Gavin standing by his truck with a beer in his hand.

"Come have a beer, Jack Twist," Gavin said.

Jack smiled and headed over, happy to see a friendly face.

"Takin' a stroll?" Gavin asked.

"Working off my dinner," Jack said.

"Man, you don't have ta worry about that with all the runnin' ya do. Let me get ya a beer outta the ice chest."

That's when Jack noticed an older couple sitting by the side of the truck. He also noticed Gavin's guitar nearby. "You here with these folks?" he asked.

"Yeah, sure am." He pulled on Jack's arm to direct him closer to the twosome. "Granma, Gramps, this is a friend of mine, Mr. Jack Twist. Jack, meet my granma and grandpa. They're down from Yosemite. Been at my cabin a couple days."

The gentleman stood up and shook Jack's hand. "I'm Fred Hunter. Pleased to meet you."

"Jack Twist. Good to meet you."

Jack approached Gavin's grandmother who was still seated. He reached his hand out to her. "Nice to meet you, ma'am. I'm Jack."

"Hello, Jack. I'm Patricia, Gavin's grandmother." She shook his hand and patted it with her other.

"Get him a beer, Gavin," Fred said.

"Have a seat, Jack," Patricia said. "It's so nice to have you stop by."

"Here ya go, Jack," Gavin said, handing him a beer.

The four of them talked while Jack drank his beer. The night was starting to cool off. Gavin reached into the truck for an afghan and placed it on his grandmother's lap.

"Gramps, do ya need your heavier jacket?" he asked.

"Oh, I'll fetch it if I do. I'm okay right now."

"Jack, we still got a little time before the show starts, ya wanna take a walk?" Gavin asked.

"Okay, yeah, might as well."

"Granma, Gramps, I'll be back in a few. Jack and I are gonna take a little walk. See who we can see."

"Okay, take your time," Fred said.

"Nice to meet you both," Jack said.

"Need ta stretch my legs," Gavin said. "Wanna go walk around the tufa towers?"

"I guess," Jack said.

The farther away from the crowd they got, the more talkative Gavin became. Jack figured he'd had more than a couple of beers. He wondered if Fred could drive Gavin's truck home if Gavin wasn't able.

"Can your grandpa drive?" he asked.

Gavin looked confused and didn't answer right away. Jack noted the change in his face when he realized Jack's inference. Gavin snorted out a laugh. "Oh, I get it. Ya think I'm drunk and can't drive."

"I didn't say that. Was just wondering how many more beers you were planning to have, that's all."

"Hummm, I hadn't really planned that out."

They walked in silence till they reached a row of tufa towers on the shore. Gavin leaned up against one. "Ya know what we should do, Jack?"

"What's that?"

"We should go skinny dippin' in this here lake."

Jack couldn't help but choke out a laugh. "Are you kidding?"

It was Gavin's turn to laugh. It came out as a loud snicker. "I didn't mean now...tonight...I just meant sometime." He snickered some more. "But, ya know...it'll soon be dark. We could strip off our clothes and take a dip, and I bet no one would see...just think of it. With the fireworks goin' off overhead…."

Gavin took a few steps forward and Jack stepped back, not liking that Gavin was invading his personal space.

Gavin stopped. He looked dejected. "What's the matter? Why are ya backin' away? We're alone...no one will see if I give you a kiss."

"Gavin, what the hell are you talking about?"

"Don't act naive with me. You know ya want it as bad as I do." He closed in again, this time grabbing Jack's shoulders.

Jack again stepped back, shrugging off Gavin's hands.

"Fuck," Gavin said gruffly. "If ya wait for Del Mar, you'll be waitin' a hundred fuckin' years. He's so far in the closet he'll never dig himself out. He likes his life like it is...livin' a lie. Shit."

"Gavin, calm down," Jack said. "Relax."

Gavin wasn't listening, just went on. "Yeah, sure Ennis is a fantastic fuck, but what good is that if he doesn't wanna be gay?" Gavin kicked at the dirt. "He'll never change...never," he said angrily.

Jack looked around to make sure no one was anywhere nearby. He reached out and patted the side of Gavin's face, then pulled him into a hug.

...

After Ennis finished visiting with Don and Dorothy, he decided to look around for Lureen before heading back to his group. He walked up and down several rows but she was no place in sight. It was getting dark, and shortly it would be pretty much impossible to find her. He had seen a few people he knew and gave them a casual wave and wished them a happy 4th of July. He was nearly ready to turn around and head back when he saw someone else he recognized. At first he couldn't place the man, but then he realized that it was Mr. Hunter, Gavin's grandfather. Fred must have recognized Ennis at almost the same moment because he called out his name.

"Ennis Del Mar, is that you?"

Ennis walked over to where he sat next to his wife. Fred started to stand up.

"Don't get up on my account," Ennis said, offering his hand. They shook. Ennis then patted Mrs. Hunter on the arm. "Good evening, ma'am. How have you been?"

"Just fine, dear. And you?"

"I've been fine too. I guess you're waiting to watch the fireworks." Ennis felt at a loss for words, as usual. He struggled on. "Uh, Is Gavin around?"

"Yes, he's around someplace," Mrs. Hunter said. "A nice young man came by, a friend of his with the bluest eyes...and they went walking somewhere. I hope they come back soon or they'll miss the show."

"Yes, they've been gone quite some time," Mr. Hunter said.

Ennis' stomach sank. _Jack's with Gavin. Fuck it all to hell. Why'd I let him outta my sight?_

"Well, I need to get back to my group now. It's almost dark and they'll wonder where I've gotten to. It was real nice seeing you. Enjoy the show."

Ennis hurried off. He felt like kicking the tires on the nearest car on his way by. He reached the end of the row and happened to look off into the distance, and there coming from the direction of the tufa towers, was the silhouette of two men. Just then the first of the colorful bursts filled the night sky.

_To Be Continued..._


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Ennis tossed and turned the entire night. He felt like hell when the sun finally came up. He figured he'd only slept about two hours altogether. Good thing he didn't have to work. The way he felt, and probably looked, he'd scare all the visitors away for sure. He sat up on the edge of his bed with his head in his hands. He was hung over. He'd only had one beer at the lake, but made up for it upon returning home. _Shit, I need coffee._

He staggered to the coffee pot, then into the bathroom. His reflection in the mirror startled him. His eyes were droopy and blood shot. _I could even scare a bear away._ He reached for aspirin and went to check the progress of the coffee. Back at his little table he swallowed the pills with a small glass of water. _I'll be okay...I wonder how K.E. is this morning._

He peeked through a crack in his curtain. Jack's jeep and Rob's SUV were already long gone. _Maybe I'd have been better off if I'd been going in today. Maybe I would have controlled myself last night after getting back._

Last night...that was one Fourth of July he wouldn't soon forget. He'd gotten back to join the others just ahead of Jack. He'd been surprised that Jack had even come back to watch the fireworks with them. The last thing he'd expected was for Jack to ditch Gavin after..._after what? You don't know anything about what was going on between them._

The coffee maker sputtered, spitting out the last of the coffee as the steam rose. Ennis got up to fill his cup. He didn't add anything, he needed it black. And the last thing he wanted was food of any kind.

He couldn't stop thinking about the night before. Jack had acted normal when he got back from his little meeting...or rendezvous...with Gavin. What the fuck else was it if not some kinda tryst? Way out by themselves hiding around the tufa towers? But why didn't Jack stay and watch the fireworks with Gavin and his grandparents? Why did he come back?

_I gotta do something, and fast. But how the hell can I do anything with all these people around? Now there's two more besides all the others. Jack's not gonna have any free time until they leave clear at the end of the weekend, and today's only Thursday._ Ennis groaned and rubbed his head.

...

"We were up toward the highway in about the third row. It was a bright red SUV, about the color of your jeep. I don't know how everyone could have missed us," Lureen said with pouty lips.

"I didn't walk around that much. I didn't go in that direction at all," Jack said.

"Alma and I didn't walk up that way either, sorry we didn't find you, Lureen," Liz said.

"Didn't you walk around looking for us?" Jack asked.

"Not much. I was too busy with my out-of-town relatives. We never have a chance to visit."

"Well, as long as everyone had a good time," Alma said. "I know I did."

"Yeah, it was a good time, but now it's nose to the grindstone. I gotta get ready for my patio talk," Rob said.

"I'm in the bookstore today," Liz said.

Everyone took their places and began the day. With the holiday having fallen mid week, that seemed to have cut down on the number of tourists, although Lureen and Alma were both busy with groups at the moment. Jack hoped the morning would be slow because Jeff and Heather were planning to stop in and he wanted to have a little time to show them around. There hadn't been a chance for Jack to get Jeff alone the night before or that morning to get his impression of Ennis. He was dying to hear what he thought.

The front door opened again and Jack figured whoever it was would be his to handle. Before he took his attention away from the computer screen to greet the guest, he heard boots click clicking across the floor and immediately recognized the sound of the footsteps. He looked up and smiled.

"Gavin," he said. Right behind Gavin were his grandparents.

"Mr. and Mrs. Hunter, welcome," Jack said.

"Hello, Jack. Good to see you," Mr. Hunter said.

Gavin's grandmother just smiled.

"We're on a little drive and thought we'd stop in so we could say hello," Gavin said. "Hey, Jack, I got my dogs out in the truck. Ya wanna come meet 'em?"

"Uh, well, I don't know if I should leave the desk. We're pretty busy."

"Go ahead; I don't have to be outside for a bit. I'll stand in," Rob said, as he walked up beside Jack.

"Okay, thanks, I won't be long," Jack said.

"Granma, Gramps," Gavin said to his grandparents. "I'm gonna take Jack out ta see the dogs. Why don't ya relax a bit. Maybe you'd like ta see the film, or...Rob, when's your patio talk?"

"Twenty minutes," Rob answered. "History of the Mono Basin is my topic today."

"Maybe y'all wanna hear Rob's patio talk?"

"That sounds nice," Gavin's grandmother said.

"Well, then let's go outside and get a seat," Gavin's grandfather said.

Gavin put his hand on Jack's shoulder as they leisurely walked toward the front door. Jack pulled away as soon as he could and kept his distance on the walk to the parking lot. The dogs began barking out the half-open window when they saw their master. Gavin smiled and clapped his hands which made the dogs bark even louder and jump frantically on the truck seats. Jack expected them to be larger, but they were about the size of the Border Collie he'd seen tending the sheep.

"These are my buddies," Gavin said when they reached the truck. They told me at the pound they thought they were Labradingers." Gavin chuckled.

Jack laughed. "What the heck is a Labra...whatever?"

"Labradinger," Gavin said, obviously trying to say it with a straight face. "Don't laugh, they're good dogs. Part Labrador and part English Springer Spaniel." Gavin opened the door and they bounded out and proceeded to jump all over Jack.

"Felix and Oscar!" Gavin shouted. "No jumping on Jack," he commanded. They didn't seem to know what he said, or didn't care.

"They're learnin' real good, really...they haven't hardly been jumpin' on granma and gramps at all. I guess they like you," Gavin said with a smile.

Jack tried desperately to keep their paws off his uniform. "Shit," he said, but then broke into laughter.

Gavin pulled them away by their collars. "Sit down," he commanded. They both calmed down some, but didn't sit. Their tails looked like they were wagging a hundred miles an hour.

"They're real nice dogs," Jack said.

"Thanks for comin' out ta see 'em," Gavin said. There was an uneasy silence, but it didn't take Gavin long to fill it. "Glad ya weren't afraid ta come out and be alone with me." He looked Jack in the eye and grinned. "Seriously, last night...last night..."

"You don't have to say anything, Gavin," Jack said.

"But I want to...I was a little bit drunk I guess, yeah, I was...but...well, you know how I feel about you..." Gavin looked away. Jack hated that Gavin seemed so forlorn, but there was little he could do about it. It wasn't right to lead Gavin on when he was attracted to someone else. Maybe that made him a fool, but the fact was, it was Ennis he was interested in.

Jack was relieved when they heard a car driving up. The dogs began to bark again, so Gavin hurried to put them back inside the truck. Jack recognized Jeff's blue Kia. He smiled and waved. "Those are my friends from L.A.," Jack explained.

"Oh, good, then I can meet 'em."

"Yeah," Jack said.

Jeff and Heather quickly joined them. Their breathing sounded labored from the brisk walk across the parking lot. Evidently Heather was a big dog fan because she noticed Felix and Oscar first thing, and instead of waiting to be introduced to Gavin, she went straight for the dogs, talking to them through the window. While Jack still had Gavin's attention, he hurriedly introduced him to Jeff before Gavin stepped over to his truck to introduce himself to Heather and show off his dogs.

"So, that's Gavin Hunter," Jeff whispered.

"In the flesh," Jack said. He and Jeff shared a laugh.

Jack was glad when Jeff didn't say anything further about Gavin, rather joined in on the conversation about the dogs. Gavin had let them out of the truck again. Jack wished they could talk some more because he was enjoying the dogs too, but he'd left Rob tending to his duties, and it was time to get back.

"Hey, you guys...can we move this inside? I'm not really on a break so I've gotta get back," Jack said.

"Yeah, let's all go inside," Gavin said. "You two will wanna see where Jack's been spendin' his time this summer."

"This building is really impressive, and the lake, wow, I can't even begin to find the words," Jeff said as they walked up to the front door.

Inside, visitors needed help. Jack had to relieve Rob so he could get outside for his patio talk. Gavin decided to join his grandparents, and Heather also went out to take in Rob's talk. Jeff hung around inside checking out some of the displays. When Jack was able to take a breather, he introduced Jeff to Lureen.

"Jack, Alma and I can handle things for awhile if you and your buddy want to talk. Go on outside, or upstairs if you want," Lureen offered.

"Okay, thanks, I'll make it fast."

"Jeff, how 'bout we take a walk down the boardwalk." Jack motioned for him to follow.

Before they even reached the wooden walkway, Jack started in with the questions. "I've been dying to hear what your impression of Ennis is. What did you think?"

"Yeah, Ennis...the tall serious guy with the blond hair." Jeff chuckled.

"What's so amusing?" Jack asked.

"Oh, nothing. Just that I don't think it's gonna matter what I think. I can tell you're crazy about him the way you look at him."

"Damn, do you think other people know?"

"Probably not. You forget how well I know you."

"Right...but I'm really interested in what you thought about him."

"I thought he was nice. Real handsome, no question about that."

"But..."

"Did I say but?"

"No, but I sense there's something you're not saying."

They had reached the boardwalk by then. "Hey, there aren't any snakes along here, are there?" Jeff asked. "That scrub brush is pretty close to the walkway. I can just picture a big fat rattle snake coiled up ready to strike." He shook his head, closed his eyes, and hunched up his shoulders as if trying to remove the image from his mind.

"Don't change the subject, Buddy. I really want your opinion."

As they walked, Jeff's voice took on a serious tone. "It's just that...well, what are you hoping will happen between you two? I mean, in less than two months you'll head back to Los Angeles, and then what? Are you interested in a summer fling?"

"I could ask the same thing about you and Heather. After you graduate, you're planning to move to Colorado. What about Heather? If you're still together would you ask her to go with you, or what?"

"That reminds me, I haven't asked you what you think about Heather?"

"I think she's real nice. Pretty, down to earth. I like her just fine."

"Me and Heather will have a chance to get to know each other for a whole year before I graduate. We should have some idea if it's serious by then and can go from there. You and Ennis will be separating before you've had much of a chance to get to know each other."

"I know. I've thought about that...but, it's not like we're worlds apart. I mean, there are telephones, it's just a six hour drive, and we can visit if we want. Then after I graduate, if I can get a job up here, well, problem solved."

"Do you think he'd go for a long distance relationship?"

"I don't know...like I said before, there are some issues to work through before even thinking about stuff like that."

"Is there anything you're not telling me?" Jeff asked.

"Like what?"

"I don't know. I get the feeling there's something."

Jack wondered if Jeff had picked up on his concerns about Ennis' brother. That could sure be a stumbling block. "I'm not sure really. For now it's not relevant."

"What's not relevant?" Jack was silent. "Jack, come on, tell me."

"Ennis has a brother who could be a problem. I don't know much about him though."

"Yeah..." Jeff said. He had a worried look on his face. "Which is why I really don't know what to say, Jack. Sure, he's good looking, nice, seems to have a lot in common with you, but..."

"Yeah, I know."

"And, now I've met Gavin too."

"What does he have to do with anything?"

"Well, I mentioned the way you look at Ennis? I saw the way Gavin looks at you."

"I told you before that as far as I'm concerned, it's Ennis all the way."

"All right, you handle it the way you see fit. I'll support you whatever you do, you know that...and if things progress, of course I won't mind if Ennis comes to L.A. to visit. We have room. No problem."

"I suppose you want me to say that I don't mind if Heather stays over, huh?"

Jeff laughed. "Well, yeah, that'd be nice."

"You know I wouldn't mind," Jack said. "Uh, you did tell her I'm gay, right?"

"Yeah, course I did. She's cool with it. Nothin' to worry about there."

They had reached the end of the quarter mile boardwalk which put them fairly close to the lake shore. The water looked especially blue that morning. Perhaps it was the big, white, fluffy clouds above that made the color so intense, or the white island that was visible from where they stood. Whatever it was, it was alluring. Perhaps Gavin's idea about skinny dipping in the lake wasn't so bad….would have to be the right person though to get Jack to shed his clothes and jump in naked. Ennis was that person.

They turned around to head back. When he wasn't conversing with Jeff about the lake and area, Jack had Ennis on his mind. The work schedule wasn't on his side. It would be Monday before they worked together again, and who knew when they'd be off on the same day. And back at their home base, the only chance they had to talk was sitting in the chairs outside Ennis' trailer in plain view of everyone. Besides that, Jeff and Heather were there till Sunday morning, and he had an obligation to try and be a good host. There just wasn't going to be any time for him and Ennis for awhile.

Last night they may as well have been on different planets as little as they talked. Ennis wanted to go off to visit with Don, and then Jack almost really blew it by going for that walk. Why had he gone off with Gavin anyway? That was really a stupid thing to do. They could have walked around where all the rest of the folks were, but no, he followed blindly, way out to the tufas. He'd given Gavin the wrong idea, he knew that, and it sure wasn't going to happen again. Besides that, he'd gotten an ear full when Gavin let his anger out about Ennis. Too much information, and he knew that Ennis would be embarrassed, to say the least, if he knew what was said.

Jack had to focus on building a relationship with Ennis. He needed to try and put a plan in motion. How could he do that without spooking him...that was the million-dollar question.

...

When Rob's patio talk was finished, Gavin and his grandparents, and Jeff and Heather stopped at the desk to say goodbye. "We're on our way to ride horses," Jeff said.

"You'll have a good time," Jack said. He felt bad to abandon them being stuck at work like he was, so he was glad they could go out and entertain themselves. He'd been lucky to get the actual holiday off though, and he'd be off Saturday and Sunday, so he couldn't complain. And that night he planned to drive to Mammoth with them for dinner and a movie.

"You going to the stable on the loop?" Gavin asked.

"Yeah," Jeff answered.

"We had fun ridin' that day, didn't we, Jack?" Gavin asked.

Jack did have fun that day and smiled when he thought about it. "It was a real nice day," he said.

Gavin sighed. "Well, shall we head on out?" he asked his grandparents.

"Yes, I think we're ready to go," Gavin's grandmother said.

"Nice seein' you again, Jack. Nice meeting you all," Gavin's grandfather said.

"Later," Gavin said. He took his grandmother's arm and the three of them walked slowly out of the center.

"We'd better get going too," Jeff said.

"Okay, have fun. I'll see you after work," Jack said.

After they were gone, Jack got back into work mode and began putting maps and brochures in order. He felt like he'd slacked off what with all the personal visitors he'd had that morning.

Just then another familiar face appeared. It was Helen along with two kids who looked about ten and twelve years old. "Helen," Lureen greeted with a smile. "These can't be your grandchildren, can they?"

"Yes, they are. Haven't they sprouted up like bean poles? Megan's nearly a teenager already." Helen and Lureen laughed. Helen ruffled the boy's scraggly dark hair. He looked awkward and embarrassed. His sister rolled her eyes.

"Lureen, go ahead and visit with Helen and the kids. I'll cover for you," Jack said.

"Are you sure?" Lureen asked.

"Get going before I change my mind," Jack said. "Is Alma in the mediaroom?"

"Yes, she's starting the film. She should be out soon, and Rob will be down after his break."

The four of them headed toward the bookstore. Jack heard them talking about getting the kids some posters and water bottles with Smokey Bear on them.

Jack was reminded that there was work to do when a man stepped up to the desk. "Sir, I have some questions about camping."

"Ask away," Jack answered, giving the tourist his undivided attention.

_To Be Continued..._


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Ennis was up early on his second day off of the week. He hadn't even waited for the alarm to ring. He was anxious to get up and moving. After giving the blue jays and squirrels their peanuts, he stood by the side of his trailer with coffee cup in hand waiting to see how long it would take until the jays descended and the squirrels darted out. Within a matter of seconds they were there providing the morning entertainment.

The evening before, he'd watched Jack leave with his friends. He didn't know where they went off to, but Jack had looked mighty fine in a pair of jeans with pockets on the thighs. He thought maybe they were called cargo jeans. Whatever they were, they suited him. He had on a tee shirt from the bookstore, a blue one that said Mono Lake. Ennis had seen him pick it out one day and knew he'd look sexy in it, and he did. He bet he smelled good too. Shit, he wished it had been him who Jack had spent the evening with.

The door to the barracks opened, and speaking of the blue-eyed devil; Jack came out to leave for work, with Alma and Liz following close behind. Ennis gave them a short wave. Jack's smile did things to him that he didn't want to tamp down anymore. He felt like he was on a runaway train, and for the first time in his life, he wasn't afraid of it. He was rather excited to see where it could take him. _But what about Gavin...does Jack have feelings for him?_

Ennis sighed. Alma had said that all Jack needed was some encouragement and he'd forget about Gavin. _How would she know that? Could she be right?_

Jack honked and all three of them waved as they headed out. He noticed April out on the patio, and then Jeff and Heather joined her, and they all looked toward the squirrels.

"Morning, Ennis," Jeff hollered.

Ennis raised his hand in acknowledgement. After a moment he was surprised when Jeff leaped off the side of the patio and started toward him. When he was close enough to speak in normal tones, he greeted him once again. "Hey, Ennis. How's it going?"

"Real good, how bout you?"

"How could I be anything but great when I'm standing here under the pines with the mountains, stream, and wildlife all around me?"

Ennis smiled. "Havin' a good time then?"

"The best. Hey, the reason I came over was to invite you to a barbecue tonight. Rob's gonna cook steaks, the girls are planning to make side dishes...Jack asked me to make sure to let you know. Can you make it?"

Ennis' first inclination was to make some excuse, but he caught himself right away and pushed that stupid thought right out of his head. "Yeah, sure, I'll be over. Can I bring anything?"

"I think they've got it covered, as long as we can get to your refrigerator. Alma put some things in there that we might need."

"No problem," Ennis said.

"Good, so we'll see you tonight."

"Can I get you a cup of coffee?" Ennis asked.

"Oh, I have one over on the patio. I'd best get back. Heather and I are going to see Devil's Postpile this morning. Last night Jack took us to Mammoth for a movie and dinner and was telling us about it. He pointed out how to get there, so we thought we'd go take a look."

"Sounds like a nice day," Ennis said.

"Okay, see you this evening."

Jeff jogged back to join the others. In a way, Ennis was disappointed that he hadn't stayed longer. He was a lot like Jack, very upbeat and a breath of fresh air. Even though Ennis hardly knew him, he could honestly say that he liked him, and that was good because if things went like he hoped they might, then when Jeff left on Sunday, it wouldn't be the last time he saw Jack's roommate.

Ennis felt invigorated. The thought of spending time with Jack, even though there'd be six other people there, filled him with excitement. His dick got pretty happy thinking about it too, he noticed. He needed to spend time with him, to see what could come of this friendship, and he was starting tonight.

_To hell with Gavin. He doesn't stand a chance. I'm the one living here next door to Jack. I'd be a total fool to let Gavin take him away from me._

...

The last couple hours of the afternoon ticked by painfully slow. That morning, after Jeff returned to the patio, Ennis had taken his time watching the birds and squirrels while drinking his coffee. Then he tried to stay busy to make the time pass, but doing laundry and cleaning up his trailer hadn't taken very long, and after that he tried to read, but soon tired of it. Rob and April had stayed in the barracks most of the day. Maybe April was cooking something.

Ennis hoped that Jack wanted to see him as much as he wanted to see Jack. He'd sent Jeff over to invite him to the barbecue, so that gave him encouragement. He opened his cramped closet to pick out a shirt to wear to supper along with his dark stonewash jeans. It wasn't like he had that many to choose from, but still, he wanted to pick just the right one. He decided on a sleeveless denim button down.

Finally he decided it wasn't too early to shower and get ready. It would be nice to take his time. He adjusted the water temperature and stepped into the confined space of his tub-shower combination, situating the shower curtain. He soaped up and ran his hands down his body. His fingers grazed his nipples and a shiver went through his core. He groaned. His dick sprung to life before he even touched it. He was really turned on, but he quickly washed himself down below, not allowing himself to linger there. He adjusted his shower massage and stood under the rhythmic pulsation. He felt like he needed a cold shower because standing there naked was doing something to him. He adjusted the faucet to run a little cooler. After he shut off the water he could hear vehicles outside. There was no mistaking Jack's jeep, and the other he assumed was Jeff's Kia returning from Devil's Postpile. He took extra time shaving and putting on aftershave. He even trimmed his nails.

Still wrapped in his bath towel, he left the bathroom and peeked out his curtain to see if anyone was outside at the barracks. He saw movement on the patio. Rob was probably getting the grill ready, and the girls always seemed to go to a lot of fuss with the table, so they'd probably gotten started.

He poured himself a glass of water. He was really in the mood for a beer, but didn't figure he should start that until he got over to the barbecue. He pulled on his boxers and jeans, and then slipped his shirt on. He stepped back inside the bathroom to check his hair in the mirror. It was nearly dry. He was about to button up his shirt when he was startled by a sudden knock.

Alma was the only one who'd ever come to his door, but the knock didn't sound like it belonged to her. Hers was much gentler. Whoever this was must not have taken into consideration the size of his trailer, or else thought he was asleep or in the shower and wouldn't be able to hear. It sounded like they'd used their fist to knock with rather than their knuckles.

Ennis opened the door and there stood Jack in those distressed jeans that he'd worn that first day Ennis had seen him. He had on those black and red shoes too, along with a v-neck tee shirt that was grey with blue trim around the arms and neckline. His hair looked darker than usual and a little bit damp too. He was the sexiest man that Ennis had ever seen. All Ennis could do was stare.

After a brief silence Jack said, "Hey there, Ennis."

That broke the trance Ennis had fallen into. "Oh, hey yourself...uh, am I late or something?"

"Late? No, why?"

"Well, the way you pounded on the door I thought maybe I'd missed dinner, or that there was some kinda emergency." Ennis smiled and chuckled so that Jack would know that he was just giving him a hard time.

Jack smiled and blushed. The sight of his shy, handsome face had Ennis' belly doing flip flops. "Uh, I just came over to see if I could get a couple things out of your refrigerator. Liz is ready to make the dip so she needs sour cream, and they need the olives too."

"Oh, sure. Yeah...those are in here, aren't they," Ennis said, almost more to himself than to Jack.

Ennis realized that Jack kept looking down rather than at him. He looked nervous and uncertain. No wonder, Ennis had been talking to him through the screen door with no indication that he was going to ask him in.

"Well, uh, why don't you come in and I'll get those things for you," Ennis said. He unlatched the screen and pushed it open. He stood back and waited for Jack to get his ass up the steps. Jack was taking the steps like a ninety year old man.

"Nothin' gonna bite you in here," Ennis joked.

"You sure?" Jack asked. He looked to his right and left as he stood at the threshold. "Sure you haven't been hiding a Pit Bull in here?"

Ennis couldn't believe the feeling that had overtaken him, like he was free to be himself, to do what he wanted without fear of what anyone else thought about him. At least inside the walls of his little trailer house anyway.

"Well, come on inside. It's pretty small, but there's room for two," Ennis said. Jack took a step farther inside. Ennis reached past him to close the doors.

"You've got a real nice place," Jack said in a subdued voice.

Ennis moved toward Jack. "Thanks," he said in a hushed whisper.

The smell of Jack's aftershave was provocative and sensual. Maybe it wasn't just the aftershave. Even if he wasn't wearing any at all, no matter if he was showered or sweaty, his smell was like a magic potion. Ennis was so turned on he was barely rational.

Ennis stepped closer to Jack, his face just inches away from the side of Jack's neck, and breathed in his scent. He rubbed his cheek against Jack's. He wasn't sure what Jack was thinking, but he hadn't punched him or anything yet, so he figured maybe Jack was okay with having Ennis in his personal space breathing down his neck. Ennis knew that he, for one, sure was enjoying it. He placed his hands on Jack's shoulders and leaned into him. Sensing no resistance, he pressed him backwards until he had him up against the door.

He slowly moved his mouth across Jack's face until their lips hovered within a whisper. He wasn't sure, his head was spinning, but he thought he'd heard a faint sigh come from somewhere deep in Jack's throat. He became aware of Jack's arms wrapped around him. Why hadn't he noticed that before? God, it felt so good.

"Jesus, Jack," he heard himself murmur. He took Jack's face in his hands and allowed his lips to linger for another second. They came together in an intimate kiss that Ennis knew, even if he lived to be a hundred years old, he'd never forget. It was tender and hot all at the same time, causing a low vibrating moan in Ennis' throat. He felt Jack's grip tighten around him. Their bodies pressed together, and he felt his hardness grind against Jack's.

The kiss became more erotic and deep until their tongues tangled together passionately. When the kiss was broken, Ennis heard Jack gasp for air. Ennis' heart was thumping so hard he wondered if Jack had felt it, since their chests had been crushed against each other so tightly. Ennis allowed a bit of space between them to cool himself, but soon found Jack's lips again, this time licking, nipping, and exploring...lips...chins...jaws...necks.

Ennis was finally able to let some rational thoughts enter in. He knew they needed to tone things down and try to get back to normal. Six other people were waiting for them. Liz, or was it Alma, was waiting for the damn sour cream. They would all wonder what was going on.

Ennis backed away and wiped his mouth with the back of his hand, suddenly feeling a bit out of his element. He quickly pushed any negative thoughts out of his mind. Looking at Jack's face, Ennis had no reason to believe that he had any complaints about that smokin' hot kiss. It had certainly rocked Ennis' world. He hoped it was enough to erase any memories of Gavin from Jack's mind, if in fact anything had even happened between them.

"Kinda hot in here, isn't it?" Ennis asked.

"Yeah," Jack said, running his hand through his hair.

Ennis reached up to the overhead air conditioner cranking it up a notch.

He liked the big smile he saw when he looked at Jack. He smiled back.

"Well, uh, guess we'd best find that stuff you came for, huh?" Ennis asked.

...

Jack and Ennis entered the barracks and dropped off the sour cream and olives as they passed by the kitchenette. Alma was busy emptying bags of chips into two huge bowls.

"I'll have the dip whipped up in no time," Liz said, as they continued outside to the patio.

Jack was still stunned by what had happened in Ennis' trailer. He'd been pretty surprised to even be let inside, and for Ennis to plant a kiss on him, and one of that magnitude, had him walking on air and seeing stars. He didn't know when he'd ever come back down to earth.

Jack had felt their friendship growing over the weeks and sensed the attraction, but he'd been unsure how to proceed.

_Jesus, Ennis sure didn't seem uncertain about all of a sudden taking it to the next level. And I was worried about spooking him?_

Uppermost in Jack's mind was...when could they do that again...and again...and again? Thinking about it made his jeans become tight and it was hard for him to walk. He sat down in the first vacant chair he came to. As usual, Rob stood at the grill fussing over it even though nothing was cooking yet. Jeff had stopped Ennis at the cooler full of beer and soft drinks and was reaching in to get him something to drink.

"What do you want, Jack?" Jeff asked in a loud voice.

"Give me a beer, please," Jack answered.

Jeff handed Ennis two beers. Ennis delivered Jack's and took the seat that was closest to his. "Nice evening," Ennis said. He looked Jack in the eye and grinned.

_Who is this guy and what has he done with Ennis?_ Jack chuckled under his breath and took a swig of his beer. He might have been surprised by Ennis' actions, but it was the best surprise he'd had all summer. Ennis taking the initiative like he did was like getting Christmas in July. Jack still couldn't believe it. It was almost as if he'd dreamed it all up in his mind...until each time he caught Ennis' eye. The looks Ennis gave him were a combination of shyness, playfulness, and lust. Jack didn't know how he'd ever make it until they could be alone again.

Right on cue, Heather and April charged out talking enthusiastically. Jack had no idea what they were talking about, just knew that their voices were loud. Not far behind them came Liz and Alma. At least they had food with them.

"Here, have some chips and dip, guys," Liz said, placing her dip between Jack and Ennis. Alma offered them chips before setting the bowls down.

"Can someone go and grab the platter of meat and take it to Rob?" Liz asked.

"I'll get it," Jeff said and darted inside.

Jack felt a little bad for not jumping up to do it when Jeff was their guest, but he was just so entranced sitting there with Ennis that he couldn't drag himself away. Jeff was full of energy anyway and didn't seem to mind.

Jack suddenly felt famished and dug into the chips and dip. "Save some room for the meal," Ennis said, but he ate his share as well.

Jack was able to eat plenty at supper. He felt peaceful and content and everything tasted so good. His favorite part was dessert. He couldn't help but fixate on Ennis' mouth and lips each time he raised his fork full of angel food cake topped with frozen raspberries and Cool Whip. Each time Jack caught Ennis' eye, he'd place a bite in his own mouth, and after swallowing, lick his lips suggestively. He loved how Ennis' face turned pink as he looked away real fast.

They all shared lots of laughs during the evening, especially after supper when the men decided it would be fun to play football. Since Liz and Heather wanted to join in, they played flag football using pieces of rags. At first Jack was disappointed when Jeff picked the teams. Jack, Jeff, and Heather took on Rob, Ennis, and Liz. Jack soon realized what fun it was to grab at Ennis' backside, and of course, liked it when Ennis had the opportunity to do the same to him. Jack couldn't remember ever laughing so hard. Alma and April acted as cheerleaders.

The night wore on and Ennis finally excused himself to go home. He had to be at work early the next day, and so did some of the others. Jack was dying to walk him to the trailer, but he knew it would draw attention. He was sure that Jeff would notice and have a million questions, so he said goodnight to Ennis along with everyone else.

Jack tried to convey without words what he felt and hoped that Ennis understood. When Ennis locked eyes with him for a brief second before turning to go, Jack knew that he did.

_To Be Continued..._


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

Jack reluctantly cracked his eyes open on Saturday morning. He'd been dreaming, but whatever the dream had been about flew out of his mind as soon as he'd come to life. He had a pretty good idea that it had been something x-rated judging from the size of his morning erection. It had been nearly impossible for him to fall asleep the night before. He still hadn't come down from the high he'd been on ever since that hot, seductive kiss in Ennis' trailer.

_Did that really happen?_ Even now it seemed unreal. He smiled and rubbed his eyes. Ennis' lips on his...Ennis' hands on his face...Ennis' tongue in his mouth...that hard bulge in Ennis' pants pushing against his...he knew it had been real. He sure wished he could see Ennis, but Jack had the day off and Ennis was working. Judging by the sun streaming into his window, Ennis had long ago left for the Visitor Center.

_I shouldn't have slept so late. Coulda seen him before he left._

Lying in his bed he realized that Jeff and Heather were expecting him to hang out with them on their last full day there. In fact, he'd promised they'd go to Bodie Ghost Town, forty-five miles away. _Damn, I should be up and dressed by now._ The smell of bacon mixed with fresh brewed coffee helped to get him on his feet and moving.

"I knew food would bring you out here," Jeff said when Jack hurried by the breakfast table on his way to the bathroom.

"I'll make it quick and be right back," Jack said.

"Better hurry or there won't be any breakfast left for you," Jeff said.

"Don't worry, Jack," Liz said. "I'll make sure you get some."

"Thanks," Jack said.

Jack finished in the bathroom as fast as possible, all the while thinking about Ennis. He was happy that Jeff and Heather were there, but everything with Ennis had happened so fast that he needed time to think and make plans...what kind of plans, he wasn't quite sure, maybe just trying to figure out how to get back into Ennis' trailer without people noticing. He kinda figured that Ennis would want to keep the whole thing low key. After Jeff and Heather left on Sunday morning, things would be a little easier, at least he hoped so. He didn't anticipate any problems with Rob, April, Liz, and Alma, but he knew that Ennis wasn't even out at that point, so it was obvious that they wouldn't be able to behave like a normal couple.

_Couple...is that what we are?_

Gavin's words from the night of the fourth echoed in his mind. _Ennis doesn't want to be gay...if you wait for him, you'll be waiting a hundred years._ Jack tried to shut off those negative thoughts. He was walking on air, happy for the first time in so long. Ennis wouldn't have kissed him if he didn't intend on them having a relationship...would he?

"Sorry I slept so late," Jack said sheepishly as he took a seat at the breakfast table.

"Are you feeling okay?" Liz asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Jack noticed Jeff staring at him. Not just staring, but his head was tipped to one side as if he was really studying him. Liz and Heather's eyes were fixed on him as well. "What's wrong? Can't someone even oversleep without causing a big uproar?"

"Sorry," Liz said, and continued bringing plates to the table.

"Can't wait to see the Ghost Town today," Heather said.

"You up to going, Buddy?" Jeff asked.

"Sure, why not?" Jack asked. "We'd better make some sandwiches to take because there's nothing to eat there. When they call it a ghost town, they really mean it from what I'm told."

"So, you haven't been there either?" Heather asked.

"No, so this will be a good opportunity. I've gotta start seeing the things I wanna see, or summer will end before I've had the chance." That statement gave Jack a bad feeling in the pit of his stomach. Eight weeks to go.

_What about me and Ennis at the end of that time?_

...

Ennis felt like a new man. Even his annoying alarm clock hadn't bothered him when it rang early that morning. He'd jumped right out of bed ready to start the day. The only thing that would have made it better was if Jack had been working. Ennis stopped briefly at the bottom of the stairs and glanced around the main floor of the Visitor Center. He pictured Jack there at the computer, speaking with tourists, getting ready for his nature talk, even on his way to clean the bathrooms. He was glad for him that he was spending the day with his friends though. He deserved it. And after Sunday morning, Jack would have a lot more time...time for him he hoped.

"I'll see you later," Ennis said to Lureen. He headed for the door as quickly as he could, anxious to go out checking campgrounds and streams. He was headed to Big Bend campground, about three miles west of town towards Tioga Pass. On the drive, he still couldn't get his mind off Jack.

_Still a lot of places Jack hasn't been yet. I hope we can get some days off together. Maybe even go up to Yosemite for a couple days._

Ennis knew that Jack would like Yosemite, but he wanted him to love it...enough to want to try for a job somewhere up there. Surely with his qualifications he could get something. _Still has that last year at college though. A lot could happen in that time...but, a lot could happen -–or not- by the end of August too._

Ennis hoped he wasn't getting ahead of himself. He really had no idea what was in Jack's head. Sure, he'd kissed him back last night like there was no tomorrow, but did that mean he felt the same as him? Ennis believed that there was a real possibility of this thing turning into something more than a summer escapade.

_Still so much shit to get through to make that happen though..._

Ennis was able to concentrate on his driving even though his mind was going a mile a minute. First order of business was getting to know Jack better, doing some more kissing, and hopefully getting off first base to explore other pleasurable activities.

He thought about where all this would take place. In his trailer? Everyone would know what was going on. Someone was almost always out there, hardly any chance for privacy.

_Plenty of places out in the mountains to be alone though…. Hell, plenty of folks probably already know about me by now after the performance K.E. put on at the hospital. Don said Henry from the Ranger Station saw at least some of it. God knows what he heard, who he told, and who else was around at the time. With K.E. feeling as he does about gays, that was sure stupid of him to shout about it all over the parking lot. He was so blinded by hate that he didn't even know what he was doing._

Ennis figured that if things between him and Jack went well, then he'd do as Don had suggested and get a space in the trailer park in Bishop for the winter. That way he'd be taking the first step of getting away from K.E. He'd have to keep his personal life hidden from his brother. No way would he let what happened with Gavin happen with Jack.

_K.E. will not accept this. I have to move on and make a life away from here._

His thoughts turned to Gavin. He'd just passed the little road to his cabin. Gavin and Jack...was there something between them? He didn't really think so. For that matter, he wondered what Jack thought about himself and Gavin. Jack wasn't stupid, far from it, so obviously he'd figured out that there had been something between them in the past.

Gavin...Ennis almost felt sorry for him caught in the middle of all this, ending up with no one in the end. Sure, Gavin had driven him crazy ever since their break-up, but Gavin was basically a good guy. He hadn't deserved what he'd gotten, but even had it not been for K.E.'s intervention, their relationship wouldn't have worked...Ennis hadn't been in love. He didn't know the extent of Gavin's feelings back then, but he didn't really think that love had entered into it for him either. Gavin sure made a big fuss afterwards though, and still continued to this day. Part of that was probably due to Jack Twist having come to town though. He couldn't really blame Gavin for that. After all, when they broke up Ennis had told him that he was going to do as K.E. demanded and stick with women from then on out. Well, he kept that vow up until he laid eyes on Jack. Yeah, no wonder Gavin was pissed.

Ennis knew deep down inside that if it hadn't been for Gavin, he wouldn't be at a point in his life now where he could even entertain thoughts of making a life with Jack, so for that, Ennis would always be grateful.

Ennis made two turns and continued a couple more miles until he came to a stop at the campground area. He stepped out and took his time walking among the Ponderosa Pines, White Fir, Aspen, and Cottonwoods. He took notes on the seventeen campsites and spoke to a few folks at a couple of them. It made for a relaxing morning.

This was what he loved, being outdoors. Soon enough he'd be back inside, so he tried to stretch his task out as long as he could. He wondered what kind of work he could manage to find in Yosemite. Even if it didn't work out between him and Jack, more and more he felt that this could be his last summer at the Visitor Center.

...

Jack, Jeff, and Heather all agreed that their time in the unrestored ghost town of Bodie was a nice way to have spent the day.

On their way back to Jack's jeep, Jeff put his arm around Heather, pulled her close and gave her a kiss on top of her head. In a serious tone he asked, "Don't you wish you'd have been born in the eighteen hundreds?"

He'd evidently succeeded in making her think he was serious because she pulled away and started listing all the reasons why she wouldn't have been able to survive back then. Jeff listened with a straight face until he wasn't able to hold in his laughter. When she realized he'd just been pulling her leg, she hit him on the arm. Jack was quite amused. The more time he spent with the two of them, the more he wondered if maybe his friend had found the girl he'd be with for the rest of his life. Jeff was younger than Jack by more than a few years though, but Jack figured if it was right, it was right, no matter what age.

"I think the history talk was the most interesting," Jeff said.

"I liked that too," Jack said. "Especially watching someone else do the presentation."

"I thought you liked doing your talks," Jeff said.

"Yeah, I do, but it felt good to relax and just listen."

"I hear you," Jeff said.

"The museum was my favorite place," Heather said.

"Yeah, there was a lot to see in there," Jack said.

"Too bad no one is allowed closer to the mine and mill. I'd have liked to have seen those close up," Jeff said.

"Well, it was quite a place. Hard to believe there was ever a population of 10,000 here," Jack said.

They reached the parking lot where the bathrooms were located. "I need to stop at the restroom before we drive back," Heather said. She headed off to use the facilities. After the men had used the restroom and Heather still wasn't back, they leaned up against Jack's jeep.

"Hey, man, haven't gotten to talk much today," Jeff said.

"What do you mean; we've been talking all day."

"You know what I mean...meaningful conversation."

Jack chuckled. When he noticed how serious Jeff was, he stopped laughing and wondered what he was in for.

"You seem...different," Jeff said.

"Different?"

"Don't pretend you don't know what I mean."

"I'm the same, man."

"Come on, Jack. What's got you feeling so good?"

"Me? Feeling good?"

Jeff gave Jack a stern look. "Come on; don't keep me in the dark. What went on with you and Ennis? I noticed something different last night. Wasn't sure, so I didn't say anything, but you still look like you have a big secret today, so..."

Jack smiled but didn't say anything at first. He wasn't sure what he wanted to reveal, but he'd always told his friend just about everything, so finally said, "I don't kiss and tell," and couldn't control the grin that spread across his face.

The expression on Jeff's face was priceless with his wide-eyed stare and his mouth gaping open. After a couple seconds he looked as if he was going to speak, but they were interrupted by Heather returning from the bathroom. "Sorry, guys, there was a line," she said.

"No problem," Jack said. "Shall we go?"

Jack proceeded to unlock the jeep and climb inside, getting a kick out of pulling Jeff's chain. He figured Jeff wondered when he'd had time to sneak around kissing Ennis.

They hadn't driven far when Jeff shared an idea he had for their evening. "I don't know what's available to do around town, but I was thinking...since Ennis works tomorrow, we probably won't get a chance to see him to say goodbye, so what do you think about the four of us going out to eat or something this evening?"

Jeff's suggestion was totally unexpected. Jack thought it was a really nice gesture and a great idea; however, he wasn't sure what Ennis would think. When he didn't respond, Jeff said, "Maybe the sidewalks roll up at seven o'clock around here?"

Jack chuckled. "It's not that bad...maybe ten o'clock."

Jeff and Heather both laughed. "We could stop at the Center and invite him on our way by, couldn't we?" Jeff asked.

"I think it would be fun," Heather said.

"There, two against one, what do you say, Buddy?"

"Okay, we'll ask him."

"Anything fun to do at night around here?" Jeff asked.

"As a matter of fact, that gas mart as you turn to head up to our place has live music on Saturday's, and the deli in there is excellent."

"Wow, that sounds perfect," Jeff said.

"Sounds like a great idea. I hope Ennis can go," Heather said.

Jack tried to hide his apprehension. He sure hoped that Ennis would accept the invitation, but he just wasn't sure, and he'd really be disappointed if he refused. One, because he sure wanted to spend time with him, and two, Jeff was doing this for Jack, he knew that, and Jeff would be let down if it didn't work out.

They talked about other topics on the rest of the drive. When they got back to town, Jack drove down Visitor's Center Drive and swung into the parking lot. "You two want to go in or wait?" Jack asked.

"Maybe we can twist his arm if he says no," Heather said.

Jeff turned to the backseat. "Does that mean we're going in?"

She answered him by pushing on the seat so she could get out.

"She's the boss, guess we're going with you."

The three of them walked together up to the Center. Jack wondered if maybe he'd have had an easier time approaching Ennis alone, but this might work too. Ennis might not want to say no to Jeff, and especially Heather. He'd been able to tell that Ennis liked his friends, so Jack was hopeful.

Jack glanced around when they entered, but didn't see Ennis. He walked over to where Lureen was working on the computer. "Hey, Lureen, is Ennis around?"

Just then Ennis came down the stairs, and before Jack could say anything, Heather and Jeff ambushed him. He could hear Heather telling him about the plans and Jeff making a few comments. Jack moved to join them and could tell that Ennis was put on the spot, but when Ennis saw him, they met each other's eyes and both smiled. At that point Ennis didn't seem to have any problem at all accepting the invitation, with a very pleasant look on his face.

...

Ennis walked over to Jeff's car, a spring to his step. He wondered just how much Jeff and Heather knew about him and Jack, but he wasn't going to dwell on that. If they knew, they knew, so be it. They'd asked him to go with them this evening. They wanted his company, and he felt the same. Having people to hang out with after work was new, but he liked the feeling. Of course, the fact he'd be with Jack was the main attraction.

"Hi, Ennis," Jeff greeted.

"Hi, so happy you could come," Heather said.

Jack was leaned against the Kia with his arms folded across his chest wearing that sexy smile that drove Ennis crazy. "Hey, Ennis," he said in a throaty voice. Ennis wondered how two little words could sound so damn sexy.

"Hey," Ennis said. He had a hard time pulling his eyes away from Jack, but looked in Jeff and Heather's direction and asked, "How did you all like Bodie?"

They talked about the ghost town while getting into the car, and for the entire drive to the bottom of the road. "Now that you've seen it firsthand, you'll be a lot better able to tell folks about it when they ask," Ennis said to Jack. "I hope the others will take the time to drive over there too."

The little minimart had attracted a crowd. Jeff did some fancy maneuvering to get parked. Most of the picnic tables were already taken, and some people had thrown blankets down on the grass to sit on. The band was setting up.

"Maybe Heather and I should grab a place in line for food while you and Ennis look for a place to sit," Jeff suggested.

"Okay, that'll work," Jack answered.

Jeff and Heather disappeared inside. "Alone at last," Jack said, near enough to Ennis' ear so that he could hear over the voices around them.

"You call this alone?" Ennis asked.

"Not as alone as I wish we were," Jack murmured.

Those words went straight to Ennis' dick. He didn't know how he'd be able to resist grabbing hold of Jack during the evening, but he'd have to.

"Hey, it looks like one side of that table is empty," Jack said, looking across the lawn. "Let's ask those folks if they mind if we sit there." They headed over to the table in question.

"Is anyone sitting here?" Jack asked a man sitting with two teenagers.

"No, it's empty."

"Mind if we sit here with two of our friends?"

"Be our guest," the man said.

Ennis felt chills run up his spine when Jack put his mouth close to his ear to whisper. "If you know what you want to eat, I'll go help Jeff and Heather and you can save our spot."

"Yeah, uh..." he thought for a few seconds. "I'll have the meatloaf and a beer."

"Sounds good, maybe I'll have that too." Jack left to join Jeff and Heather, and Ennis sat down to wait.

Ennis felt great even considering he was sitting in a crowd of noisy people. At least the man and the two teens seemed quiet. Ennis looked out into the distance. The view of Mono Lake was quite picturesque from where he sat. He started thinking about Jack. From what he could tell, they were on the same page about their relationship..._relationship, that sounds good. Yeah being in a relationship with Jack Twist sounds mighty good even for all the upheaval it's gonna cause. Probably gonna have to make a trip or two down to the city to visit him this winter, not to mention having to move and change jobs come spring._ He still wondered if he was getting ahead of himself.

Ennis scanned the crowd and saw a few locals, but mostly folks he didn't know. He hoped that Jack and the others could carry all the food. He tried to look inside the door to judge how many were in line. He didn't dare leave and forfeit their table. After about fifteen more minutes he finally saw the three of them returning. All of them had their hands full of boxes and bags. He got up to meet them and help set everything down. The food smelled good and made him realize how hungry he was.

"I got meat loaf too," Jack said.

"What do you have, Jeff?" Ennis asked.

"I've got Chicken Jambalaya," Jeff answered, then took a drink of his beer.

"I have a grilled salmon salad," Heather added. Ennis was surprised to see that she also had a beer.

"Well, let's eat," Jeff said. "I'm starving."

"Considering how many people are here, it didn't really take that long to get served," Jack said.

They ate their meals, pausing to talk a little between bites. Before they had finished, the music started. The band consisted of a woman and three men. They weren't half bad Ennis decided right away. Jack and the others seemed to be enjoying them too. Ennis had never heard of the group, but soon found out that they were a bluegrass and folk music band which was okay with him. He'd always enjoyed banjo and fiddle music. When they began to play a fast-paced song, some of the folks got up to dance.

When one of the songs featured a harmonica, Jack seemed impressed. "I always wanted to play one of those things. Maybe I should buy one and give it a try," he said.

"Yeah, right," Jeff said. "Make sure you do your practicing when I'm out." He laughed and Jack joined him. Ennis couldn't help but feel bad being reminded that soon Jack would be living in some apartment clear down in L.A.

Soon, Jeff asked Heather to dance to a slow song, so they got to their feet and started swaying to the music. Just before Jeff was out of earshot Jack asked him if they'd like another beer.

"Guess I'll go get our beers. You want another too, don't you?" Jack asked Ennis.

"Sure, that sounds good. I guess I best stay and hold the bench."

Ennis watched Jeff and Heather dance for a bit, and then began to glance around and people watch. The man and his two teenaged kids had kept to themselves all evening and had stayed seated the entire time. Ennis was having a real good time...that was up until he saw a familiar face in the crowd. _Oh, no, please tell me I'm seeing things...it can't be Gavin._

But, it was Gavin...Gavin and his grandparents. They were standing near the front door holding drinks and food. Gavin was looking around, undoubtedly hoping to find a place for them to sit. Ennis wondered if Jack had seen them inside. If he hadn't, there was no way he could miss them when he came out if they continued to stand where they were. Sure enough, Jack stepped out and came face to face with them. Ennis could tell that they were saying hello.

_Shit, what now? Please don't bring them over to our table._ Ennis felt guilty for thinking that way. After all, Gavin's grandparents were well up in years and were holding onto their supper with nowhere to sit down. _Jack will ask them over, I know him well enough to know that._

Just before Jack and the others started toward their picnic table, Jeff and Heather rejoined Ennis. "Jack's not back with the beer yet?" Jeff asked.

"He's on his way," Ennis said. He tried not to sound like something was bothering him, but Jeff seemed to pick up on his tone judging from his facial expression.

Jeff looked toward the store. "There he comes...and he's with Gavin Hunter and his grandparents."

Ennis hadn't been aware that they'd met, and wondered when and where.

"He's got our beer," Heather said.

Maneuvering through the crowd, the foursome finally arrived at the table. Jeff stood up. "Hi, folks," he greeted.

"Hi, Gavin...Mr. and Mrs. Hunter," Heather said. She got up so that Mrs. Hunter could sit down. "Come sit down, Mrs. Hunter. Let me help you with your food."

Ennis stood up too and mumbled a greeting. "Good to see you, Ennis," Mr. Hunter said.

"Come sit down so you can eat your supper," Ennis said.

"I don't want to make you leave your seat, Ennis," Mr. Hunter said.

"Don't look a gift horse in the mouth, gramps. It's real neighborly of you ta let us sit here," Gavin said while helping his granddad sit down. He then helped him arrange his food.

Ennis was rather shocked when Gavin spoke in a normal tone and seemed genuinely grateful to be invited over. Being with his grandparents was probably why. Ennis had first met them at their place in Yosemite. He had liked them and wasn't bothered by their presence, it was just that having Gavin there made for an uncomfortable situation, at least for him, and he assumed for Jack as well.

Jack passed out the beers, and he and Jeff both stood up to let Gavin sit down. "I can just stand and eat," Gavin said.

"Baby, sit down, I'll stand up," Jeff said to Heather.

"Sit down and eat, Gavin," Jack said. He moved over to stand by Ennis.

Ennis finally had a chance to notice Jack's face and demeanor. He was kind of biting on his bottom lip and looked a bit worried. He was blinking more than usual too, like he was uncomfortable. Ennis wished he could tell him that he understood why he'd brought the Hunters over. He didn't like it, but he understood.

Ennis kept waiting for Gavin to start in with the snide remarks, but they never came. He was actually pleasant and they all had some good conversations while listening to the music. Gavin seemed in a good mood and even danced with his grandmother for part of one song. Jeff and Heather danced several more times.

It had gotten late, the band was winding down, and people were starting to leave. "I'm heading up ta Yosemite ta take granma and gramps home tomorrow," Gavin said.

"We had a real good visit," Mrs. Hunter said.

"Gavin was a great host," Mr. Hunter said.

"Heather and I are heading out in the morning too," Jeff volunteered.

"Yes, the holiday is over," Mrs. Hunter said.

"Back to the old routine," Mr. Hunter said.

They all said their goodbyes and headed out. It had been an interesting evening for sure. Ennis was trying to figure out a way to get a goodnight kiss from Jack when they got back, but couldn't quite think up an excuse to get him alone.

After the short drive back to the barracks and trailer, they all got out of the car. Jeff extended his hand to Ennis. "It was real good meeting you, Ennis. Maybe we'll see each other again."

"Maybe we will. It was good having you here," Ennis said as he shook Jeff's hand.

Heather stepped up to Ennis, stretching to give him a hug. He leaned down to reciprocate. "I had a great time and it was so nice meeting you," Heather said.

"Nice meeting you, too," Ennis said. "You have a safe trip back to the city."

To Ennis' delight, Jeff and Heather turned and quickly headed toward the barracks leaving Jack standing there with him. Jack looked down, hunching his shoulders. "Ennis, I'm sorry about the Gavin thing..."

Before he could say more, Ennis interrupted. "Don't give it another thought. I understand. It was fine." He smiled. Jack smiled back, and in the moonlight Ennis swore he looked even more handsome than ever. He could almost feel his soft, seductive lips on his. He needed the real thing though.

"You wanna come in the trailer and have a nightcap?" Ennis boldly asked.

Jack met his eyes. "Sure," he said.

Jack certainly had a way of making a word or two sound sexy as hell. "Come on then," Ennis said. He led the way and didn't care who might be looking out the barracks window. It was dark. Ennis purposely hadn't left any lights on, especially not the one outside his door.

The second they were inside and had the door slammed shut they shared their second kiss. A rush of heat overtook Ennis as he pressed Jack up against the door. It was rougher and wilder than the first time. Hot and heavy, arms clutching, their entire bodies crushed together. Each time Ennis ground into Jack's groin a multitude of muffled sounds were heard. Ennis was more at ease this time, more familiar, and he sensed that Jack felt the same. Ennis didn't think he could ever let this go. Whatever it took, he had to have Jack and find a way to keep him despite the miles that would soon separate them.

_To Be Continued..._


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

"You take care. Don't want you coming back to L.A. with a broken heart," Jeff said quietly when he gave Jack a quick hug goodbye. "And, I hope Gavin finds somebody. Might cut down on the drama."

Jack stood with his hands jammed into his pockets as Jeff drove away from the barracks, with Heather by his side. It had been a real nice several days, and not just because his friend had visited. He found it amazing how he and Jeff had both found someone special this summer. A magical summer was what it had turned out to be. Now Jeff and Heather were gone, and Jack wouldn't see them for another seven and a half weeks. He had someone else though, someone he was falling head over heels for. Jack felt high as a kite.

He smiled when he thought about the night before in Ennis' trailer. After the initial kiss, in total darkness pressed up against the door, they'd moved onto the bed. Ennis pulled him by the hand, stopping briefly after a couple of steps. Jack heard some fumbling in the unlit trailer, and then a soft glow from a nightlight illuminated the cozy little space. Ennis then pushed him backward till his heels hit the cabinets under the bed, and he'd fallen back bringing Ennis with him. Ennis' laugh filled his heart; his eyes were warm and inviting. Jack could still see Ennis' face, feel his soft curls in his fingers, and his warm breath on his skin.

They'd made out like two horny teenagers. God, it felt so good. Ennis' firm chest….the well defined muscles of his arms….the way that man could kiss. It drove Jack insane even now, just thinking about it. He'd secretly wished that Ennis had thrown back the bed covers and asked him to take something off...at least his shirt, but he was content with what he'd gotten. There'd be time for the rest.

Jack's thoughts were interrupted by Alma on the porch. "Are they going to call when they get home?"

"Yeah, Jeff said he would."

Jack knew what had obviously happened on Ennis' part concerning Alma, but he'd wondered, and still did, what had made Alma back off like she had. Liz had stopped pushing for a romance between them too. Again, his thoughts were interrupted when Alma asked another question.

"What are your plans for the rest of the day?"

"I thought I'd go for a jog this morning. What about you?"

"I'm going to do some laundry and read a little."

"Sounds good," Jack said. He was glad that it hadn't seemed like she knew that anything was going on between him and Ennis. He wondered how long that would be true, especially if they kept getting it on in the trailer. Ennis seemed more relaxed and a lot freer though, so maybe he wouldn't care...so long as his brother didn't know. Ennis' brother...that was a subject for another day. He went inside to change into his jogging clothes.

...

Ennis had checked the work schedule first thing that morning, hoping that he and Jack would finally have a day off together soon. With all the juggling around everyone had done, their mutual day off each week had gone out the window. He missed it, and needed it now more than ever. He was frustrated to see that they wouldn't have a day off together until the end of the month.

_Damn. Guess I'll have to get creative...maybe something after work._

Ennis wasn't able to make any kind of plan because it seemed like everyone and their brother had started arriving at the Center. He was kept busy along with everyone else. Finally, during his lunch break, he started thinking about where he and Jack could go to have some time alone. He couldn't help but smile. Was he really going to ask Jack out on a date? Well, it was no big deal. They'd been out together lots of times. Just the night before in fact. Well, they were with Jeff and Heather so it wasn't quite the same. But, they'd been fishing alone before. They could even go fishing in the evening if they wanted. It stayed light late enough.

_Yeah, that's an idea. Could ask him to go fishing._

The more he thought about it, fishing just didn't seem like it would fit the bill. He figured the time had come to have some kind of discussion, and it was kind of hard to talk while fishing, especially with how excitable Jack got when he was near fish. He knew they could talk at the trailer, but everyone was around out there. He'd rather be completely alone, and away from distractions.

_Jack's a big enough distraction himself._

After careful consideration, he decided to invite Jack to dinner at The Eagle's Landing. Afterward, they could drive around the loop and stop at one of the lakes. Maybe get out and take a walk, or it might be more private to stay in the truck. They'd play it by ear. He hoped that when the time came, he'd be able to bring up the things that he'd been wondering about. Try to figure out just where they stood with each other.

After he finished eating, he pulled out his cell phone and called Jack.

"Ennis? What's up?" Jack asked.

Ennis could tell that he was surprised, and maybe there was even a bit of concern in his voice. Ennis almost lost his train of thought at hearing that sexy voice on the other end of the line. He wanted to assure him that nothing was wrong so he forged ahead. "Hey, Jack. Uh, I guess you're wondering why I'm callin', huh?"

"Yeah, sort of. You're not shorthanded and need me to come in to work, do you?" Jack asked.

Ennis chuckled. "No, no, nothing like that."

After a brief silence, Ennis realized that more words were needed. "Listen, Jack... I was just wondering if you might want to come with me this evening on a drive around the loop. We could have supper and maybe talk some?" Ennis swallowed, waiting to hear Jack's answer.

He could hardly make out what Jack said at first. He thought maybe he heard him say "Wow," or something like that. Then Jack said loud and clear, "I'd like that a lot, Ennis."

Ennis felt weak in the knees. "Good...that's real good. Okay, then, after I get home from work I'll change clothes and we can go."

"Okay, I'll be sure and be ready," Jack said.

"See you then," Ennis said, and closed his phone.

When Ennis took his place downstairs at the front desk, he tried not to think about his plans for after hours. When Lureen excused herself to take her lunch break, it reminded him about next month's schedule. August, Jack's last month at the Center. He wanted to ask Lureen and Don about the possibility of him and Jack getting some days off together so they could go to Yosemite before Jack left. He knew that the reason would be quite clear to Don, but he hoped maybe not to Lureen, but if she did wonder, he'd have to get used to it. Sooner or later, if he took up with Jack, he would have to be prepared to quit hiding his sexual nature. For now though, it was necessary to be careful. He couldn't let K.E. get wind of it.

Among the other things that Ennis wanted to talk with Jack about, he added Yosemite to the list.

...

Jack had seen Alma outside carrying a book and heading toward the hammock. The others wouldn't be home from work for awhile yet, so he decided to take a shower in preparation for his date. He'd showered after jogging, but that was hours ago. He was excited and he wanted to look good, so he stepped under the water. He wondered what the others would think when they saw him leave with Ennis. He didn't care, and evidently Ennis didn't either, so he didn't spend much time thinking about it.

Jack hoped he'd hear from Jeff before he left so that his cell phone wouldn't interrupt them on their date. By his calculations, he should receive the call before it was time to go.

Jack thought back to Ennis' phone call. He'd been taken by surprise, and to actually be asked out, well, Jack's brain had sort of gone to mush. Just now he realized that Ennis had said something about talking.

_Talking...I wonder what he meant by that. Is this gonna be good or bad? Shit._

At first he had just focused on going out...dinner...a drive. Now he wasn't sure what Ennis thought they needed to talk about. Well, Jack could think of a number of things, he just hoped that Ennis wasn't going to drop some kind of bomb before they even had a chance to start on this new relationship.

_Don't be dumb, Jack. He kissed you...twice. He liked it as much as you did. He sounded happy on the phone. It's all gonna be okay._

While Jack was in his room finishing getting dressed he heard Rob's voice, so he knew they'd returned from work, and that Ennis was probably getting ready for tonight. It wouldn't be long now. He picked up his pace and when he was ready, he grabbed a light jacket and quietly took a few steps toward the front door. He didn't see anyone, so he assumed they were on the patio.

Just then his cell phone rang. It was Jeff. After a brief conversation he closed his phone, glad that they'd made it back to L.A. all right.

April's voice startled him. "Hey, there you are. We're all out on the patio. Come on out." She must have noticed he was more dressed up than usual or something. She had a funny look on her face. "You smell good tonight. And you look like you're going someplace."

Jack realized that he was standing there holding his jacket, and yeah, he'd just splashed on extra aftershave too. _Caught in the act of making my getaway._

He tried to change the subject. "Uh, Jeff just called. They got home fine. He said to tell you all they miss everyone. Maybe you can pass that along to the others."

"You're not coming outside?" April asked.

"No...Listen, I'm going out tonight. I don't know how late I'll be, so don't worry."

"Okay...well, I hope you have a nice time whatever you're plans are."

"Thanks. You have a good evening too."

Jack slipped out the door and strode toward Ennis' place. He knew that April was probably standing at the barracks window watching to see what was going on. _Inquiring minds want to know...I'll bet she wonders why I walked right past my jeep._

As soon as Jack saw Ennis step out of the trailer, thoughts of anything else left his mind. That man looked hot in his tight jeans and brown diamond print western shirt. It had sexy snap buttons that instantly gave Jack ideas for later. He was glad he'd worn a button up shirt too, rather than a tee, but his had plain buttons.

"Ready to go?" Ennis asked.

"Sure am. Been looking forward to it."

With that crooked smile and all dressed up like he was, Jack was positive that he had nothing to worry about tonight. _This is the start of something good. I can feel it._

They passed the time on the first part of the drive talking about work. "Ready to get back to the old grind tomorrow?" Ennis asked.

"Yeah. Holidays can't last forever I guess," Jack said.

"I'm off the next two days," Ennis said. "Too bad we don't have the same days. Could have planned something. You still wanna go down to Mammoth fishing one of these days?"

"Sure," Jack said. "I wonder when we'll have a day off together."

"I checked the schedule and it won't be for awhile...maybe when it finally rolls around we should plan to go to Mammoth. Have breakfast at The Stove...fish at one of the lower lakes."

"I'd like that," Jack said. Jack's heart was doing flip-flops. If only the summer could go on forever.

Ennis slowed the truck down and turned off highway 395. "The restaurant's a little closer if we go in from the other side, but I thought we'd take the scenic route, although from the other side we'd have driven by the landmark boulder next to the fire station. Have you seen that yet?"

"Yeah, I did. Sure looks like it could topple off there at any minute. It's amazing."

"That it is. You ever eat in any of the restaurants over here?"

_Shit...he'd have to ask me that. Is he just making conversation...or fishing for information. Shit, I'll have to mention being at the Silver Lakes Cafe._

Jack cleared his throat. "Uh, when I came horseback riding with Alma and the others, we had lunch at the Silver Lakes Cafe."

Jack felt like he'd handled that answer pretty good. The last thing he wanted to do was bring up Gavin's name. To his surprise, Ennis did just that. "You're not interested in Gavin, are you, Jack?" Jack could hear the seriousness in Ennis' voice. He was shocked at being asked such a direct question.

It took a second to digest what Ennis had asked. At first he was scared...not because of Gavin and himself, because there was only friendship between them, but Gavin and Ennis...Was he really ready to hear the details of that? From almost the first day that Jack had arrived, this thing with Gavin Hunter had been hanging in the air. Maybe it was best to get it out there. It just seemed an odd time to discuss something of this significance. He decided that maybe it was easier on Ennis to talk while he was driving, giving him something else to concentrate on besides the uncomfortable topic.

"No, I'm not interested in Gavin," Jack said.

Ennis turned his head to glance at Jack. He smiled. "Good."

It seemed like Ennis was finished with the subject. Jack wondered how to continue along those lines. How could he ask about Gavin and Ennis, or did he just want to drop it? No, there'd come a time when he would wish he knew, so since Ennis had brought it up, he decided to be direct and ask.

"How long were you with Gavin?"

Ennis' face took on a somber expression as he briefly took his eyes off the road to look at Jack. "It was about three months I guess."

"I'm assuming that it wasn't Gavin's idea to break it off."

Ennis sighed and seemed to be out of words. It was obvious that he found the subject hard to talk about. Jack had most of it figured out anyway...that it was Ennis' brother who stepped in and put a stop to the relationship, but he didn't know what Ennis' feelings had been for Gavin, and he wanted to know.

"Okay...same question to you...you're not interested in Gavin, are you?" Jack thought he knew the answer, but he wanted to hear Ennis say it. After all, he must have been at one point, and if it was a third party who broke them up, well...was there still a spark there? He needed to know.

"Hell no, I'm not interested in Gavin," Ennis said sharply, as if he was insulted by the question. He surprised Jack by pulling over at a wide space along the road. He put the truck in park. Turning to face Jack, he smiled slightly. "You should know that the only man I'm interested in is you."

Jack smiled and felt warm inside. He still needed to find out what had been between them though, and he had to push forward. "Did you feel strongly toward him back then? Why did you let your brother drive you apart?"

"I think I can tell you that with one answer." It was as if a dark cloud hung over Ennis' head. He looked solemn. "The reason I let K.E. run the show was because I didn't have strong enough feelings for Gavin. If I had, maybe I'd have been able to stand up to him and say to hell with his twisted views." Ennis pinched the bridge of his nose. "It seemed easier to lose Gavin rather than lose my brother."

"You were having a hard time coming to terms with being gay," Jack stated.

"Yeah, that too," Ennis softly said.

"What about now? Has that changed?" Jack held his breath hoping for an answer that would give him hope for their future.

Ennis' eyes looked soft and warm as he looked at Jack. "Now...now that I've met you...I want this, Jack. I'm gonna try real hard." Ennis took a deep breath.

Jack smiled and reached for Ennis' hand. He laid his palm down in Ennis'. Their fingers entwined. It felt right.

...

The Eagle's Landing resembled a large log cabin or lodge. It was a woodsy and rustic setting surrounded by aspen trees and a small creek near the front of the restaurant. Ennis glanced around as they entered. It wasn't often that he'd run into anyone who knew K.E., at least not well enough that they'd be running to him to gossip about Ennis, but he sure didn't want anything to go wrong, so he was a little on edge. He noticed how Jack was taking the place in. He looked impressed as he gazed toward the grand slab fireplace. It was near the wooden bar area with eagles etched into the wood grain along the back of the bar. The high beam ceilings, and floor to ceiling windows, brought exceptional views of the surrounding mountains to every table in the place. The hostess came and seated them at a quiet table near one of the windows.

"This is a cool place," Jack said.

"Glad you like it," Ennis said. "Hope you like the food."

"I'm sure I will."

"You want something from the bar?"

"Maybe just a beer."

They began looking over the menu. Ennis felt pretty relaxed, all things considered. It had been a long time since he'd been out on a one on one date with a man or a woman. Usually he made it a point to go in groups, at least with the women he'd dated. Gavin was the only other man he'd ever been out with, and for the most part, they had just hung around at Gavin's place. After that uncomfortable conversation on the way over, Ennis was glad for a chance to unwind. He hoped the waitress would come soon so they could order their drinks. As if on cue, a smiling young lady appeared.

With a cold beer in his hand, Ennis felt a whole lot better. Still studying the menu, he said, "I think I'll have the baby back ribs. What about you?"

"I was thinking of having that too," Jack said.

Ennis had to smile. The times he'd been out with a girl, ribs were the last thing he would have ever ordered. He couldn't imagine trying to eat ribs in front of a woman. Now here he was with Jack who wanted ribs too. They were going to sit across from each other getting messy together. This was going to be the best date he'd ever been on.

And it was, right down to the chocolate brownie with a scoop of ice cream on top for dessert.

...

Ennis drove them to Grant Lake. "You feel like pulling over and looking at the lake for awhile?" Ennis asked.

"Sure, sounds real good."

Ennis located a nice secluded spot, parked, rolled the windows down half-way, and turned off the motor. He wondered if anyone else was out and about. It was dark by then, but the moon gave off enough light that if anyone happened to walk by, they could be seen if they decided to sit on the tailgate. He'd sure like to stretch out with Jack in the bed of the truck, but he didn't think they dared do that.

"You know, I was thinking...I had an idea I wanted to run by you," Ennis said.

Jack turned a little to the side and looked interested in what Ennis was going to say. "Go on, I'm all ears."

"I was thinking maybe we could work something out so we'd be able to go to Yosemite together sometime in August...spend a couple days at least."

That got a nice smile to light up Jack's eyes. Ennis felt like kissing him right there, but he stopped himself to wait for Jack's response.

"That sounds like a terrific idea. A couple days...and nights."

Ennis cleared his throat. "Yeah, uh, we could either camp out or get a cabin. If we camped, we could maybe travel around a little more. See more of the sights."

"Camping's fine with me."

"Well, I'll mention it to Don soon. See what we can figure out with the schedule."

"Thanks, Ennis."

"Don't need to thank me. I've got a stake in it too, you know."

"Oh, yeah?" Jack smiled. His eyes sparkled in the moon light. He moved toward Ennis.

"Uh, not just yet," Ennis said. "Let's talk serious about this for a minute before we get to that." He laughed softly.

"What do we need to talk about?"

Ennis hoped that what he was about to say would be well received. He was nervous as hell, but he forced the words out. "One of the reasons I'd like to take you to Yosemite is so you can see if it's a place you might like to apply for work...you know, after you're done with college."

"Yeah, college...still got that to finish up," Jack said. He looked a little sad with that statement.

"Come on; don't think about all that now. It'll work itself out. No harm though in thinking about future plans." Ennis didn't like to see Jack feeling down, but at least it gave the indication that he wasn't anxious to leave the mountains any more than Ennis was to watch him go.

"Yeah..."

"For now, how 'bout we put that on the back burner and see if we can get to know each other a little better." Ennis closed in on Jack, locking lips with him. Jack responded by wrapping Ennis in his arms. In the cramped cab it was going to be a little hard to accomplish what Ennis had in mind. He just didn't know if they dared go outside the truck. He hadn't seen or heard another soul since they'd parked though.

After some pretty hot and heavy making out, Ennis came up for air and whispered, "You think we might move this out to the bed of the truck?"

"I think we're alone. I think it would be all right," Jack choked out.

"I got a big blanket we can use," Ennis said, reaching under the seat where it was folded.

They were out of the truck and back in each other's arms in record time. Jack got his wish giving Ennis' shirt a yank managing to undo half the snaps in one effort. Ennis helped pull the shirt out from his jeans. The rest of the snaps opened on Jack's second tug.

Ennis kissed and sucked Jack's neck. "Let's get you out of this," he rasped, trying to unbutton Jack's shirt, his fingers shaking so badly that he wasn't having much luck.

Jack joined him in his mission; his shaking hands not much help either. In time they managed to get the buttons open. Jack's naked chest against his had Ennis' dick hard as a rock. He crawled on top of Jack to feel his hardness.

"Oh, God," Ennis gasped. "This is so good." It had been so long since Ennis had lain with anyone that the contact, even through their jeans, sent shock waves through him.

Jack's voice was a low rumble. "I know something even better." He squirmed around a bit till Ennis rolled off. Ennis watched as Jack unbuckled his belt and unfastened his jeans. He then reached for Ennis' crotch. Ennis got the hint and followed suit, opening his pants and yanking them down as fast as he could. With his rigid cock freed, he knew he was at the point of no return, and didn't even care if someone should walk by. He had to have Jack.

Jack had pushed his jeans down by then and they came together in a rush of heat so frenzied that Ennis felt possessed. Feelings long buried came to the surface. He took their cocks in hand rubbing and moving them back and forth in his grip. Unintelligible sounds from deep in Jack's throat told Ennis that he was doing something right. He could feel himself building to climax, and he figured maybe Jack was too, judging by those sexy sounds coming out of his mouth.

Precum mixed together trickled down their shafts. Ennis used the lubrication to help in his mission of bringing them to completion. He felt Jack place his hands over his as Ennis reveled in the rapidly building pleasure. He moaned as a violent quiver rocked his body, the sticky liquid filling his hand.

All of a sudden, Jack jerked, "Fuck, yes," he groaned.

Ennis' hand now held double the gooey fluid as they rocked together, Jack's hands still holding tightly to his.

Ennis allowed his heartbeat to slow down before gently adjusting his position. He felt the absence of Jack's hands when he also shifted his body. Ennis wiped his hand on the top corner of the blanket. He draped the bottom corner over them as best he could, then lay down on his back next to Jack. The night was clear with millions of stars twinkling in the sky. He turned his head ever so slightly and found Jack looking up at the sky too. He looked as peaceful as Ennis felt. Being close enough to hear Jack breathe, and to feel his warm shoulder against his, gave Ennis the fortitude for what lie ahead.

_To Be Continued..._


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

A couple of weeks later, Jack became aware that he wasn't fooling anyone about why he and Ennis were spending so much time together. Seemed that all his housemates knew. He found this out in a late-night conversation with Alma.

Jack and Ennis had spent every evening together, either alone, or with the others out on the patio. Most nights they'd shared stolen moments inside Ennis' little home on wheels, in the dark shadows behind the trailer, or down by the stream. One night, after sitting with Ennis outside the trailer till late, Jack was surprised to find that Alma was still up when he returned to the barracks. She was in her pajamas and robe and had the "there's a dead mouse in the trap" look on her face.

"Were you waiting for me to get home?" Jack asked. He tried to pretend that he didn't know why she was wringing her hands and pacing around. Everyone else seemed to have gone to bed.

"I saw a dead mouse in the trap in the bathroom," Alma said, furrowing her brow and curling her lip slightly.

"Okay, don't worry; I'll take care of it. Sorry you had to see that." Jack noticed that Alma was still looking at him intently. "Uh, was there just the one?" he asked.

"Yeah, just the one," she said. He had a feeling that she had something else to say, but when she didn't continue, he turned and went to the bathroom. When he had the chore finished, he returned to the kitchenette and was surprised that Alma was still there. She looked a lot less disgusted, obviously glad that the mouse was gone.

"Would you like some warm milk or hot chocolate?" she asked.

"No thanks, I'm good," Jack answered. Something in the way she looked at him made him reconsider. "Are you going to have some?"

"I thought I'd have some warm milk."

"On second thought, I'll have some too."

It didn't take Alma long to heat it on the stove and set a mug down on the table for each of them.

"So..." Alma started. She had a sly smile on her face.

Jack felt strange all of a sudden. He had been going to take a sip of his milk but he stopped with the mug in midair.

"I'm sorry, go ahead and drink," Alma said.

Jack set the mug down. "I'll let it cool some."

"Okay, "Alma said. She broke into a smile. "I just wanted to say that I'm real happy for you and Ennis."

During their conversation over their drinks, Jack had to face the fact that the cat was out of the bag.

"Happy for us?" It only took a few seconds for it to dawn on Jack what she meant. He felt all kinds of emotion. He knew that Ennis wouldn't be happy to learn that she knew about them. But mostly, he felt uncomfortable because he knew that when the summer first started, she had been interested in Ennis herself.

"Don't look so shy," she said.

"So, you figured it out..."

"Of course I did. We all did in fact." She laughed quietly.

"So...you've all been talking about this?"

"Oh, it's not like that. We're all happy about it. We weren't gossiping or anything. I'm sorry I made it sound that way."

"No, no, that's all right...it's just that...well, I hope you haven't mentioned it at work."

"No, it's just us here. We haven't told anyone else."

"Good, cause...well, you know about Ennis' brother..."

A pained look came over Alma. "Oh, my God, no, that would be horrible if he found out."

"Yeah, so you see, I'd really appreciate it if we could keep this between us. I don't mind that all of you here know, but if it starts getting around, well, you can see where that might become a problem."

"Of course. I won't say anything and I'll make sure the others know."

"Thanks."

They finished their milk and said goodnight. In his room, Jack felt troubled knowing that he'd have to tell Ennis the information that he'd learned. He tried to tell himself that it was a good thing. Maybe then they could relax more. Ennis was always putting the brakes on; worried that the others would wonder why they were inside the trailer so long. Jack hoped that it didn't do the opposite and cause Ennis to become inhibited. They hadn't gotten past making out and hand jobs yet, and Jack was anxious to try new things. He'd been letting Ennis lead, and he sure hoped this wouldn't be a set back in getting things to move forward. He needed Ennis, needed him in every way. It worried him to think that something could happen to destroy the whole thing.

Jack wondered about the future. K.E. was Ennis' brother after all. Ennis had implied that if he were to pursue a gay lifestyle he'd lose his brother. _Shit, what are we up against?_ He took off his clothes and crawled into bed wishing Ennis was there to help ease his mind.

...

Several nights later, relaxing in the chairs in front of the trailer, Jack passed Ennis the pretzels and took a swig of his beer. He still hadn't told him about the conversation with Alma. He was tense, and knew it was wrong to hold back the information, but he was apprehensive about opening that can of worms. It concerned him, because what kind of relationship was it if he couldn't even tell Ennis something like that...something that he knew Ennis would want to know, and had a right to know.

"Tired?" Ennis asked.

"What?" Jack asked, having been jolted out of his thoughts.

"You don't seem quite yourself."

Jack didn't comment, just drained the last of his beer.

"I'm off tomorrow, but you gotta work, so maybe we'd better call it a night," Ennis suggested.

"Yeah..." Jack felt like he'd waited as long as he dared. He had to tell Ennis. No more putting it off. "Before I head back, there's something I need to tell you."

"Okay...what's that?"

Jack figured that he must be sending out bad vibes judging from the way Ennis suddenly tensed up, sat toward the edge of his chair and turned to face him. He felt frustrated that he couldn't seem to find the words he needed. Keeping it to himself for so many days had made it all the worse.

"I should have mentioned this sooner, but I was sorta shocked when I heard...needed a little time to mull it over, you know?"

Ennis' frown made it apparent to Jack that he was confused. He was staring wordlessly, obviously waiting for Jack to get on with it.

"The other night Alma told me something that I should have shared with you right away...I'm sorry I didn't."

"What the hell's this about?" Ennis asked, clearly becoming agitated.

"Uh, it's not that bad...shit, I'm not saying this very good."

"Just tell me," Ennis said, enunciating the words.

"Okay, she said that she, Liz and the others know that me and you...that we...well, that we're seeing each other."

Ennis leaned over and shook his head slightly. When he looked up, to Jack's surprise, he had a slight smile on his face. "So, they figured that out."

"Yeah, that's what she said."

"Why did she tell you that?"

"I don't really know. Maybe so we'd stop trying to sneak around? She really didn't say."

Ennis chuckled, which really shocked Jack. "This isn't the reaction I was expecting from you," he said, smiling himself.

"Well, what you don't know is...one night...it was the same day you'd gone horseback riding...Alma came over here to give me a talkin' to." He chuckled again.

Jack smiled. "What...?" He waited for Ennis to explain.

"Yeah, she gave me a piece of advice. Said that if I had my eye on you that I'd better get off my ass...well, she said it a lot more politely than that," He grinned, obviously amused. He seemed to be enjoying painting the picture of their talk.

When he went on he was a lot more serious. "Actually, that night I didn't take it so good. It upset me. I wasn't happy with her intruding that way, but now I see it for what it was. Her just trying to help. I did hope she wouldn't be spreading it around though."

"So, you aren't surprised at all...shit," Jack said.

"Yeah, you coulda just told me right away instead of stewing about it for so long."

"Sorry, Ennis."

"I'll forgive you this once...but from now on...I think we should come to each other when something comes up, don't you?"

"I agree. That's the way it'll be."

"I'm gonna have to have a talk with her though...make sure she doesn't tell anyone else. I don't want the wrong people to hear and for word to get to K.E."

"I beat you to it. I asked her to keep it under wraps."

"Good...that's good."

After spending a few steamy moments saying goodnight in the darkness behind the trailer, Jack headed for the barracks very relieved at how the evening had turned out.

...

Things sailed along with no problems over the next week. One more day of work for Jack, and finally he and Ennis would get their day off together. Jack was excited.

Ennis had planned out the day down to the minute it seemed. Load their gear up bright and early, drive to Mammoth and have breakfast at The Stove, then on to Twin Lakes with a picnic lunch in tow to fish all day, and maybe a little fooling around if no one else was in sight. Well, the part about the fooling around was Jack's idea. He hoped that he'd be able to get Ennis to go along with it.

Jack realized that he must have had a particularly pleasant smile on his face when Gavin made a wisecrack. "Is that smile from you doin' or you bein' done?" he said low right up to Jack's ear.

"Shit, Gavin," watch your mouth. We're at work," Jack chastised.

"Don't get your panties in a bunch," no one heard, Gavin snickered.

To say the least, it had been strange having Gavin around, especially since Ennis and Jack had gotten serious. Gavin had guessed right away that they'd taken their relationship to another level. It seemed that he knew he didn't have a choice but to accept it. That didn't stop him from getting his digs in whenever he could. Most of it was good-natured if not a little bit crude at times. Jack could see that he still drove Ennis crazy, but Jack was usually able to ignore him or just laugh it off. On days when they knew that Gavin was due in, Ennis usually arranged to work outside, or take a drive to check streams, lakes, and campgrounds. Today Ennis had the day off.

Of course Don knew about them. As soon as Ennis had asked for time off for him and Jack to go to Yosemite, he saw it for what it was. Ennis didn't think that Lureen, Helen, or Clark had a clue, but Jack wasn't so sure.

Jack was working intently on the computer when Gavin came up close enough to jab him in the ribs with his elbow. "Look over there...that gray-haired lady with the tote bag," he whispered.

"What about her?" Jack asked quietly.

"She's got something in there that she shouldn't," Gavin said, still whispering.

"What are you talking about?" Jack asked in a slightly louder voice.

Before Gavin could answer, Clark joined them. "What's going on?"

"Gavin's looking at that lady's tote bag for some reason," Jack said, lowering his voice again.

Clark looked from Jack to Gavin. A confused expression crossed his face.

"Oh, it's nothin', Clark. Forget it. Just go back ta what you were doin'," Gavin said.

Now Jack was the one who was confused. He kept staring at the tote bag and noticed that Clark was too. While Jack was focused in on it, he noticed movement inside. He glanced at Clark to see if he'd seen it just as Clark was leaning toward him.

"Jack, there's something in there," Clark said with wide eyes.

"It would appear so," Jack said.

"I'll bet it's a cat or dog. She brought a pet in with her," Clark surmised.

"Yeah, well, maybe so," Gavin said. "It's no big deal. Pretend ya don't see it."

"But pets are not allowed in the Visitor Center," Clark stated.

"It's not runnin' around on the floor. We can overlook it just this once," Gavin said.

"It's against the rules," Clark said. He promptly marched over to the little old lady.

"Shit, why's he bein' such a nitpicker?" Gavin muttered, and headed over himself.

Jack watched as Clark introduced himself to the lady and asked if she knew that pets weren't allowed in the Center.

The woman looked upset and embarrassed. "Why no...I wasn't aware," Jack heard her say.

"I'm sorry, but I'll have to ask you to take whatever animal you have in your bag outside at once," Clark said sternly.

"Clark, wait up," Gavin said. "Give the lady here a chance ta explain."

Jack watched as Gavin smiled, and the lady looked a lot more at ease. She was smiling ear to ear at Gavin. When she looked at Clark, she frowned. She was speaking too softly for Jack to hear. He saw her dig into her bag and pull out a small white cat. The three of them talked for a few moments. Clark didn't look pleased at all, but Gavin seemed very cheerful, even stroking the cat and patting the lady on the shoulder. After a minute, Clark stomped off looking disgruntled. Jack was rather amused.

"What happened?" Jack asked when Gavin returned.

"Oh, nothin', we just decided ta let her keep the cat in here as long as it stayed in the bag." Gavin laughed. "Don't let the cat outta the bag." He laughed a moment longer, and then got more serious. "She was afraid ta leave it in the car. It's too hot, and she couldn't roll the windows down far enough ta give it air."

"We decided?...as in you and Clark?" Jack chuckled.

"Yeah...Clark agreed." Gavin looked like he was trying to keep from laughing.

"Clark can be kind of rigid at times," Jack said.

"I know...why does he hafta act like that? That little kitty wasn't gonna hurt nothin'."

"Yeah, as long as no one in here's allergic," Jack said, still chuckling.

All of a sudden a worried look came over Gavin. It didn't last but a second. "You're just tryin' ta yank my chain, Twist. No one in here's allergic ta a little bitty kitty."

Gavin stepped behind the computer. As Jack turned to help a tourist, he heard him mumbling. "She reminded me a lot of my granma. Grumpy ol' Clark anyway."

Soon Don appeared at the desk carrying some paperwork. "Jack, can you get away and deliver this to the Mammoth Ranger Station?"

"Yeah, I think so." Jack looked at Gavin. "Gavin, can you and Clark handle things?"  
"Sure, Liz will be done with her patio talk in a few and Alma's in the bookstore."

"Okay, I'll go," Jack said.

"Good, why don't you get your things and just go on home afterward. It'll be close to quitting time by then anyway," Don said.

...

Ennis gathered his toiletries and towel to take with him to the bathroom at the barracks. He wanted to wash up in a spacious shower while everyone was out. Rob and April had gone to Bodie for the day, and everyone else was at work.

Ennis set his things in the bathroom, and before using the shower, he unloaded the washing machine and hung his laundry on the clothesline. It had been a day of chores, but tomorrow would be a day of relaxation, and he couldn't wait. He hoped they had good luck fishing. He wanted to show Jack a good time.

Ennis reached into the tiled enclosure and turned on the water, adjusting it for the temperature he liked. In short order, he was out of his clothes and standing under the refreshing spray. He wasted no time soaping up and rinsing off, then using shampoo on his hair. When he turned the water off, the pipes banged. He was used to that so didn't pay attention, just proceeded to step out onto the bath rug and dry off with his thick, thirsty towel.

When he was almost ready to put his clothes back on, he heard another noise similar to the banging pipes, but the faucet had been shut off so he knew that couldn't be it. He froze in place and listened. He didn't hear anything more, and knew it wasn't time for anyone to have returned home, so he decided that maybe he'd imagined it. He was just about to pull on his boxers when he found himself, standing totally naked, being looked up and down by two big blue eyes.

"Shit," he said, at exactly the same time as Jack stepped back and raised his hands over his eyes.

"Ennis, what are you doing here...in the bathroom...with no clothes on?" He kept peeking through his fingers as he spoke. His broad smile indicated that he wasn't sorry to be in the situation they had found themselves in.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Ennis asked.

"Uh, I live here?" Jack answered.

"You're supposed to be at work...along with everyone else...God, don't tell me everyone's home already."

"No, no, it's just me. I got home early 'cause Don sent me on an errand and said to just take off afterwards...so...here I am." His smile had turned mischievous and his eyes seemed to dance, maybe partly because Ennis hadn't bothered to put on his shorts or to cover up with his towel.

"What happened to the lock?" Ennis asked. "I know I locked it."

"You must not have pulled the door closed hard enough. We've been having some trouble with it," Jack explained.

"No sign of Rob and April?" Ennis asked.

"No, they probably won't get back for awhile yet," Jack said, still smiling.

They stood staring at each other for a few moments until Ennis advanced on Jack. "You're overdressed," he murmured. He reached out and placed his hands on Jack's waist, drawing him close. The sensation of his dick rubbing on Jack's uniform sent tingles throughout his body from his head clear down to his toes. He had always loved the way Jack looked in his uniform.

They melted into each other's arms and shared a kiss. Jack's lips tasted like spearmint. Ennis briefly wondered if he'd been chewing gum, but his brain was all consumed by this sexy man, so it was on to other things like how soft Jack's lips always felt, how he liked the roughness of Jack's face when it had been all day since he'd shaved, and the little noises that Jack made in his throat when their kisses were this deep.

Ennis began trying to unbutton Jack's shirt, but he needed a lot more practice with that before he'd be an expert with those little tiny buttons. Between the two of them they got it open and off. Pressed together as close as they could get, Ennis ran his hands up and down the well defined muscles of Jack's back as they kissed some more.

Jack pulled away and Ennis barely had time to grasp what came next. Before he knew what happened, Jack had him backed up against the wall and was on his knees in front of him. The feel of Jack's hands running up and down his thighs succeeded in bringing his dick fully erect. He relaxed against the wall, looked up and moaned, anticipating Jack's next move. He expected to feel a hand grip him, but instead, he felt his dick slip into Jack's hot, wet mouth. Ennis gasped and couldn't help but use several swear words as Jack swirled his tongue on the tip of Ennis' engorged shaft, and then farther down. It was a first for this, and took no time at all for Jack to suck him off. Ennis wished he could have lasted longer, but there he was erupting against Jack's tongue, maybe down his throat, he couldn't tell. He hoped that Jack had it under control.

When it was over and Ennis was able to catch his breath, he yanked Jack up to kiss him, this time tasting himself on Jack's lips. His legs felt weak. His heart pounded. There was so much he wanted to say, but nothing came out. He thought he might like to do the same thing to Jack, but he'd lost track of time and wondered when the others might return. He whispered in Jack's ear, "I'll take care of you tonight in the trailer. Maybe we best pull ourselves together now."

Jack gave him one last kiss and a quick suck on his neck, picked his shirt up off the floor, and before leaving the bathroom smiled and said, "I'll look forward to that."

_To Be Continued..._


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

The little red jeep sped along highway 395 toward Mammoth. Jack had left the top on in case of rain, which was predicted, but not until late afternoon.

Jack mentioned the weather for about the third time that morning. "Can't believe that it might rain on our day off."

"We'll make hay while the sun shines," Ennis joked. "Can't do anything about the weather, so no use dwelling on it." Ennis surprised himself at being so optimistic. He usually wasn't, but Jack was usually easygoing, and some of it had rubbed off on him. "You're just hungry and grumpy," Ennis said. "You'll feel better once you've had your breakfast." He reached over and gave Jack's knee a squeeze.

Jack jumped. "Watch it, I'll run us off the road."

"Ah, you're a bit ticklish." Ennis couldn't help grinning.

After another mile or so, Jack looked over at Ennis. "I know something that'd make me feel even better than eating at The Stove."

Even with his sunglasses and cap on, Ennis could see the suggestive manner in which Jack waggled his eyebrows when he spoke. He was almost afraid to ask what would make him feel better, but he did. "What would that be?"

"Breakfast in bed," Jack said with a chuckle that sounded sexy as hell to Ennis.

"Shit, Jack," he said. Everything about Jack was sexy, and he wished they had the opportunity to sleep together overnight, but in the setup they had, that was pretty much impossible. They had their trip to Yosemite coming up though, and that would be their first opportunity to spend a few nights together. Ennis had gotten that all set up on the work schedule and had even made a reservation. They'd camp for two nights, but the first night they'd be staying at Yosemite Lodge.

It had taken Ennis a good long while to work up the nerve to call for the reservation, but he'd done it. Shit, the woman on the phone couldn't even see him and didn't know the situation, just that he'd asked for a room for two - one king-sized bed. The uncomfortable part would be when they actually checked in, but he'd face that when the time came. Hell, he was so over-the-moon and proud to have Jack as his boyfriend, he knew he'd be able to swallow down the little bit of apprehension he still had, and march right into that lodge with Jack by his side.

"You think you'll be able to wait till we're at Yosemite Lodge to get your breakfast in bed?" Ennis asked.

"I'll do my best, but I might need something to tide me over."

Ennis snorted out a laugh. The more he got to know Jack, the more appealing he became. Ever since they'd kissed, he'd wanted more, wanted to be with Jack in every way possible. He'd been holding back, wanting the right time, right place, and right circumstances. Taking that step wasn't something that Ennis took lightly. First he wanted to make sure they had something that would last.

"What's on your mind?" Jack asked. From his tone, Ennis could tell that Jack was asking the question in all seriousness.

"Oh, nothing...nothing for you to worry about. Let's just enjoy ourselves. There'll be time to talk later."

...

The Stove served up a great breakfast. Maybe it was the company that made it so enjoyable. Ennis ordered the Western omelet. Jack's taste in breakfast seemed a bit sweeter. When they were served, Ennis began seasoning his omelet, but his attention was on Jack and the pancake sandwich he'd ordered.

"What all's in that anyway?" he asked, leaning closer and turning his head to get a better look.

"It's an egg and bacon strips sandwiched between these two pancakes," Jack answered.

"Geez, do you put syrup on all that too?" Ennis asked.

"Well, guess I could...or I could just pick it up and eat it like a sandwich. Too messy with syrup that way." Jack looked deep in thought. He finally ate half without syrup, and then laid the rest out on his plate and poured maple syrup over it.

Ennis enjoyed every minute of watching Jack eat the concoction, thinking all the while about how sweet his lips would taste.

Directly after leaving The Stove, Ennis gave directions to Schat's Bakery where they'd planned to buy sandwiches to take with them to the lake. "You'll love it in there," Ennis said on the way. "There's a Schat's in Bishop too, and I go every chance I get."

Once inside, Ennis had a hard time getting Jack to the sandwich counter because he was too busy drooling over the pastries in the display cases. "How the hell can this look good to you right after that big breakfast?"

"It can still look good even if I wouldn't wanna eat it till later," Jack answered. "Maybe I'll get some brownies to go with my sandwich. How 'bout you? I'm buying."

Jack was bent over at the waist getting a good look at the rich treats in the case. Ennis had to look away before his dick misbehaved because his mind had sure conjured up a sexy picture of Jack's ass in that position, but wearing much less. Ennis coughed nervously and stepped next to Jack and bent over so he could see the brownies better too.

"You want nuts or not?" Jack asked, still looking intently at the brownies.

Ennis turned his head to stare at Jack, sure that he'd said that on purpose to get a reaction out of him, but Jack seemed totally oblivious. He looked like a kid in a candy store...or a bakery. "How 'bout frosting? Some have frosting," Jack said, still appearing mesmerized and unaware of what Ennis was thinking. _Maybe I'm the only one with a dirty mind._

"What can I get for you?" a friendly lady wearing a white dress and a blue apron asked.

Jack stood up straight to give her his order. "Let's see...give me two brownies with nuts, no frosting, and two without nuts with frosting...oh, and how 'bout two of those that look like German Chocolate."

"You're trying to confuse her," Ennis joked.

The lady laughed and tried to repeat the order. After a couple of tries she got it right. "Are these to eat here or to go?"

Jack and Ennis answered "to go" at the same time. She placed them into a small pink box and Jack paid.

"Follow me to the sandwich station," Ennis said. Since it was well before lunch, it didn't take long before they were carrying their carved turkey sandwiches and brownies out to the jeep.

"You eat out a lot back in the city?" Ennis asked as they started on their way.

"No, not a lot. We eat on campus or have fast food...but mostly open a lot of cans at the apartment. What about you when you're in Bishop? Looked like a pretty nice town with quite a few restaurants."

"I mostly just stay home and fix something there. When I'm working at the drug store I'll sometimes go to one of the fast food chains for lunch, or Schat's."

...

When they reached Twin Lakes road, Ennis gave directions to the two connected lakes surrounded by pine trees. They were joined by a small channel spanned by a bridge allowing access around both lakes. They arrived at nine thirty a.m. It didn't take long before they had their gear in hand and were heading toward the shore. The sky was blue for the moment with big puffy clouds. Ennis was hopeful that they'd beat any rain that might roll in later.

"Wow, the water's so blue," Jack said as they approached the lake. All Ennis could think of was the blue of Jack's eyes. To him, there was no prettier blue than that.

Up ahead two chipmunks raced by. "Look, Ennis, chipmunks," Jack said. Jack still looked like a kid taking in all the sights and sounds.

They had the good fortune to catch their limits by the time they got hungry for lunch. Ennis had been impressed before with Jack's fishing ability, and today was no exception. Luck was on their side, because the clouds had started building late in the morning, and Ennis was sure they'd open up before they got home, and maybe even before they had a chance to eat.

"Maybe we should consider eating in the jeep," Ennis suggested, just as a gust of wind rustled the tress overhead.

"Yeah, it's not looking too promising," Jack said.

They hurried to their parking space and quickly got their things deposited into the jeep. The wind was really whipping around by then, so they climbed in and closed the doors. It was none too soon as a few drops of rain began to fall.

Jack undid his waist bag to retrieve his turkey sandwich. Ennis reached into his fishing vest and dug his out. Jack opened a bottle of water, took a big swallow, and placed it in one of the drink holders in the center console. Ennis opened his and did the same. When Jack got his sandwich unwrapped, Ennis could tell that he was impressed. "Good lookin' sandwich, huh?"

"I'll say. No wonder you like going there."

They proceeded to eat their lunch as the rain splattered the windshield. For dessert they tore into the box of brownies and each opened another bottle of water. "I think I'll try the German Chocolate first," Jack said, removing one from the box.

"First? You have room for more than one?"

"Well...maybe."

"Where do you put it all? That was a huge sandwich, and those are big brownies."

Jack passed the pink box to Ennis who peered in and decided to take the other German Chocolate. They both took a bite at the same time. "Oh, man, this is so good," Jack said.

Ennis enjoyed the contented look on Jack's face as he chewed and swallowed his first bite of the decadent treat. Ennis took another bite of his, and had to agree that it was quite sinful. Watching Jack's tongue lick the small pieces of coconut and frosting from his lips gave him all kinds of ideas.

Without giving himself a chance to talk himself out of it, he held the rest of his brownie up to Jack's mouth. He took pleasure in feeding him a bite. Jack slowly savored the sweet delicacy. Ennis couldn't help but notice the seductive way he licked his lips after he swallowed. Jack then fed him a bite of his brownie, and Ennis found that a big turn-on too. He wasn't sure if he liked the giving or the receiving best. He held the last bite up to Jack's mouth. Shivers ran up Ennis' spine when Jack's lips brushed lightly on his fingers as he accepted the offering. Jack then fed Ennis the last bite of his dessert. Ennis opened his mouth a little extra, and as he took the bite, he nibbled and sucked on Jack's fingers. He thought that he could look into Jack's heavy lidded eyes all day long. He couldn't help but lean in, put his hand behind Jack's head, and bring their lips together for a sweet kiss...sweet in more ways than one.

The rain was coming down steady. They kissed for several minutes until it became too warm and the windows were all fogged up. Jack lowered the driver's side window a crack to let some fresh air in.

"You know," Ennis started. When he had Jack's full attention he went on. "I'm all set up with my winter job at the drug store."

"Yeah," Jack said, not sounding very enthused.

Ennis let out a breath. "I don't plan to park my trailer at K.E.'s this year."

Jack sat up straighter and his eyes opened wider. He didn't take them off Ennis, obviously waiting for more information. "I'm gonna see if I can get a space at the trailer park where Don and his wife stay in the winter."

"Oh, yeah?"

"Yeah...I think that's best all around." After some silence, Ennis went on. "I need to distance myself from my brother...you saw what he's like...I know I need to put space between us, especially if me and you...well, you know."

Jack smiled. "If me and you what?" His smile grew bigger.

"Well, if me and you should move to Yosemite together." Ennis loved the way Jack looked at him.

"That'd be so awesome." Jack seemed at a loss for words, almost choked up. Ennis could tell he liked the thought of them moving away together. He hated to have to talk about his brother, but he wanted to make sure that Jack was well aware.

"I don't think there's any use trying to talk to K.E. about this. Of course I'll tell him about living in the trailer park this fall, but other than that...well, I plan to just pack up and go when the time comes...next spring I hope."

"You're sure there's no reasoning with him?" Jack asked.

"He'd come unhinged. Period. Can't risk that."

"Well, you know best."

Ennis didn't like the worry he saw in Jack's eyes, but the truth was that K.E. was a force to be reckoned with, and Jack needed to be aware. He was sorry he'd had to bring up difficult subjects, especially on their long awaited day off. These were things that had to be brought up, and anyway, the rain had sort of cut their day short.

"Shall we head back?" Ennis asked.

"With the rain not letting up, I guess we might as well," Jack said.

"It was a good day anyway, wasn't it?" Ennis asked.

"Yeah, it sure was. I had a lot of fun. And...who knows, maybe it won't even be raining back home and we could do something else this evening."

"Oh? And what did you have in mind?" Ennis asked.

"You'll see."

...

It was raining steady when they got back. Their caps kept their heads fairly dry in the short time it took to unload their gear. Ennis said he'd wait for the rain to let up before attempting to clean the fish. Jack gave the leftover brownies to Ennis so they could share them later.

In the barrack's bathroom, Jack changed out of his fishing clothes. He was disappointed that the weather hadn't cooperated. He was hoping that the rain would stop so he could invite Ennis to go swimming in Mono Lake, but it wasn't looking promising at all. He even heard thunder in the distance, but the kind of swimming he had in mind was better done after dark anyway, so they still had a chance.

He stepped into the shower, and as he soaped up, he felt a small bump on the back of his right shoulder. He ran his fingers over it and immediately realized it was a wood tick. _Shit! Now what do I do?_ He wasted no time washing, toweling off, rubbing his hair down, and pulling on his jeans. The thought of a tick sucking his blood was very disturbing. He knew that pulling it out with tweezers was the way to go, but it was in an awkward location and would be a left-handed job. He knew he'd never be able to remove it. It had to be done precisely so as to get the entire tick. April was the only one home, and he didn't know if she was up for the task or not. He went back to the main area and called to her. She came out of her room.

"What's up?"

"Uh, I have a slight problem. I found a wood tick on my shoulder."

"Oh," she said. By the look on her face, Jack could tell she wasn't grasping the seriousness of the situation.

"It's attached to my skin...sucking my blood," Jack said, beginning to become irritated.

"Oh...Oh, I thought you meant it was crawling on you...duhhhh, I was thinking we had an infestation in here or something...sorry." She looked more concerned and approached Jack. "Let me see it."

Jack turned his body toward her and looked over his shoulder. "Right here, see it?"

She stepped up to him to get a good look. "Oh, yeah, I see it...it's big."

Jack could do without her opinion on its size, but tried to tell himself that the bigger it was, the easier it would be to grab it with tweezers and get rid of it. He could tell how disgusted she was by the face she made as she took a step backward. At least she hadn't run out of the room, so he felt fortunate that she was the one home rather than Alma, but he'd have been better off if Rob or Liz were there.

"Aren't you supposed to burn it to make it back out?" April asked.

"No, I don't think so. I think you're supposed to pull it out with tweezers."

"But can't that leave the teeth?" she asked.

Jack was starting to get very nervous. Suddenly he thought of asking Ennis to help him, and it was as if April had read his mind. "I'll bet Ennis would know how to get this sucker out."

Jack noted her play on words, and she seemed to realize too. She giggled, and then tried to get serious, but she seemed to be having a hard time wiping the smile off her face.

Jack tried not to become annoyed, but he couldn't help it, and he knew that April could tell how he felt by the way she tried to smooth it over. "My brother had a tick once. It was in his leg. He was just fine after it was taken out. He used a match. Are you sure you're not supposed to burn it?"

"I'm going over to Ennis'," he said.

"Good luck," she called after him.

...

Ennis took one look at the tick in Jack's shoulder and directed him toward the bathroom. "I'll need tweezers. Sit down here on the toilet." He turned the light on. "I hope this light will be bright enough."

No light was coming from the window. The storm had made it seem a lot later than it was. "Maybe a flashlight would help." He left for a few seconds and came back with a flashlight. "How'd you manage to pick up one of these? I showered and didn't see any on me. I always take my clothes off right away and shake them out when I've been fishing."

Even the image of Ennis taking his clothes off didn't manage to make Jack feel better at that point. "Can you hurry up? I'd really like to get this tick out like an hour ago..."

"Take it easy...I've got to do this just right," Ennis said while shining the light on the tick and positioning his hand. "Might not be a bad idea to drive over to the hospital in Mammoth to have your shoulder looked at after I get it out, just to make sure."

"Make sure of what?" Jack asked.

"Oh, just that there's no infection mainly. Most of the time, if they're taken out right away, they don't cause a problem. I just thought to be on the safe side..."

"Well, I don't know. Whatever you think I guess."

"Well, if it looks like I get it all out, maybe we'll just watch it...hold still now, gotta try to get him by the head."

After just a few seconds the tick was removed. Ennis held it up to Jack's face. "Look what was sucking your blood."

Jack pushed Ennis' hand back. "Okay, okay, I saw it close enough."

"Go ahead and wash the area off with soap and water. I'll put the tick in a jar. If it doesn't heal up like it should, we'll have the culprit."

Jack got it cleaned off and tried to see the area closer in the mirror. "Here, put this ice pack on it," Ennis said, handing the pack to Jack. Let me wash my hands now."

Ennis looked at the wound. "It looks a little red, but that's to be expected. You wanna wait and see, or drive on over to get it looked at?"

"I guess wait and see." Jack was happy to be rid of the tick, but felt a little freaked out by having been bitten. And he knew that even if the rain stopped, it wouldn't be a good night to go swimming. Getting salt in the wound would take all the fun out of it.

"Why don't you kick back in here while I go out and clean our fish. Rain's only drizzling now. Maybe I can get it done...Is it itching yet?"

"A little, not too bad."

"Maybe I can fry us up a couple fish for dinner. You think you'll be hungry by then?"

The thought of having an intimate little dinner in the trailer perked Jack up. "Yeah, that sounds good. And we have dessert too."

Ennis smiled. As he closed the door Jack heard him say, "With and without nuts."

Jack could almost feel his heart skip a beat. Maybe after supper he'd be able to convince Ennis to let him check him for ticks.

...

Jack didn't develop a rash from his bite, and he didn't experience swelling, or even much itching. After a week he could hardly see it. Ennis kept the tick in the jar though, just in case something should come up later. Ennis had removed it so fast and efficiently that Jack wasn't worried. He'd asked Ennis out on a date to swim in Mono Lake, and the evening they had decided on finally arrived.

"Well, here we are," Ennis said after he stepped out of his pickup. He moved to the back, lowered the tailgate, and placed the blanket down. "Let's get our stuff organized. Don't wanna lose anything...especially our clothes; if we're really gonna do this."

Jack snorted out a laugh. "What do you mean, if we're really gonna do this? You gettin' cold feet?"

"I told you from the start that I wasn't sure about this," Ennis said.

"You kept telling me I needed to swim in the lake before I go back to L.A. Here it is August already..."

"You know damn well that's not the part I mean," Ennis interrupted. He stood facing Jack, trying not to smile, but soon couldn't hold back, and he smiled in spite of himself.

Jack laughed. "It's gonna be awesome, you'll see."

"Everything's awesome to you, even stuff that could get us in trouble. Now let's hurry up. The sooner we get going, the sooner it'll be over." Ennis stripped down to his underwear. "Best leave everything right here, except for the jugs of water to rinse off the saltwater, even the towels. Oh, and here." Ennis handed Jack, who looked tempting as hell bare chested, wearing only boxers, a pair of goggles.

"Oh, hey, you thought of everything, didn't you," Jack said as he slipped them around his neck.

"Here, smear some of this Vaseline on your lips." Ennis took a dab for himself before handing the tube to Jack. Jack did what he was told. When he handed it back, it looked like he was going to say something, probably some wisecrack, but he surprised Ennis and kept it to himself. He pulled his underwear off instead.

Ennis tried not to stare as he shucked his boxers off too. He hoped that no one was around to see this spectacle. They each picked up a jug and headed for the lake.

"This beach looks different from what I remember. Guess it's because it's so dark," Jack said. "Too bad there's not a little more moonlight."

"Yeah...eerie, isn't it?" Ennis put his free arm around Jack and pulled him close, their bare hips rubbing together as they headed in the direction of the water. "If there was more light, I wouldn't be here," Ennis said, trying to sound testy.

"You don't suppose we'll run into any coyotes, do you?" Jack asked.

"It's not the coyotes I'm worried about," Ennis answered.

"Relax, we're alone." Jack came to an abrupt halt, pulling Ennis to a stop by his arm. "Stop...listen...no one's here but me and you."

The quietness gave Ennis some peace of mind, even though he could feel his heart beating out of his chest. After all, he was walking buck naked with Jack, who was equally as naked, and they were going skinny dipping under the stars on a hot August night.

When they neared the water, Ennis grabbed Jack by his wrist. "Here… let's set the jugs down before we get too close to the mud. Help me remember where they are." Ennis turned with his back to the water, pointing to where they'd parked. "Just remember we're almost straight down from the truck. Geez, how'd I ever let you talk me into this?"

"The promise of sex?" Jack said in a low, husky voice.

Ennis could feel his dick plump up. He was at a loss for words. There seemed to be nothing he could do but to follow this man into the lake as naked as a jaybird.

Since the lake retained the heat of the day, the water felt warm as it splashed onto his feet. "Better put your goggles on," Ennis said as they walked into the water. He pulled his on.

"How are we gonna kiss wearing these?" Jack asked. He grabbed hold of Ennis and gave him a deep kiss, the goggles banging together. "We probably look like aliens in these," Jack said.

"I don't think it's the glasses that make us look like aliens." Ennis laughed.

Jack hooted and hollered as he took a few long strides deeper into the water. Ennis figured it was probably a good thing that it was dark so that Jack didn't have to see the alkali flies and brine shrimp.

"You don't have to go in real deep to be able to float," Ennis said. "Look..." Ennis turned to his back, spreading out his arms, and stayed afloat with no effort.

"Oh man, this is great!" Jack exclaimed as he copied Ennis' position.

They floated lazily, at times reaching out to join hands, a glimmer of moon, and the stars shining down. Ennis had to admit that it was quite exhilarating. Sure did put him in the mood for some hanky-panky being in that lake in his birthday suit with Jack Twist next to him. He used his arms to maneuver closer to Jack, grabbing him by the waist and moving him into a standing position. He felt the passion overtaking him.

His dick didn't need a formal invitation. Standing behind this sexy man, rubbing against his ass was enough. He was completely hard and ready to go. He reached around Jack's body, running his hands over his chest, over his erect nipples, down his tight abs. He leaned in to kiss Jack's sexy neck. The moans Jack made fueled his fire. He reached down to check out Jack's dick. It was at least as hard as his. Ennis manipulated his dick in between Jack's thighs. He couldn't help the long, low groan that came from within his throat. The combination of the water and Jack's movements had him on the brink of release within seconds. He positioned his rigid cock between Jack's ass cleft, and God, his mind conjured up all the possibilities of what they could do. For now, this would have to do because the friction filled him with such intense pleasure that all he needed was a few moments and he knew he'd be gone. Too late, he thought of reaching for Jack's dick to pleasure him, but Jack had beat him to it and was already busy at the task of jerking himself off. The muffled noises left no doubt that he'd reached his climax just an instant before Ennis clenched his jaw and shot his load.

They stood pressed together in the salt water of the lake, coming back down to earth. Ennis felt as high as the stars that reflected off the water. After regaining enough strength to think straight, Ennis turned Jack toward him and pulled their goggles off. They shared a fiery kiss under the bewitching summer sky. Ennis knew that he was totally swept off his feet and was at the point of no return. Jack Twist had cast a spell on him from the moment he'd seen him step out of his jeep that first day, and here he stood naked in Mono Lake with the man. If not a spell, what was it? Could it be love?

As nervous as Ennis had been about the whole escapade, he was sorry when it was over and it was time to leave the water. They emerged with muddy feet, salty skin, limp dicks, and grins on their faces.

"That was the best swim I've ever had," Jack said.

"Me too," Ennis agreed.

"You think it had anything to do with that extra special mind-blowing finale?"

Ennis snorted out a laugh and pulled Jack into a hug. How he loved being with that man.

They held hands on their trek to where the jugs waited. They removed the worst of the salt by pouring fresh water over themselves, saving a little for their feet.

Once back at the truck, they rinsed off their muddy feet and dried off good enough to put their clothes back on

"Let's sit awhile and have something to drink, huh?" Ennis said.

"Sounds good," Jack answered.

Ennis lit a light stick, dug in his ice chest, and brought out two beers passing one to Jack. After taking his first swallow, Ennis leaned over and kissed Jack. The thought of Jack clear in L.A. made Ennis' heart ache. The past month had been the best that Ennis had spent in his whole life. How would he manage with him so far away?

"You okay, friend?" Jack asked.

"Sure am," Ennis said, trying to sound cheerful. He pushed thoughts of the fall away and concentrated on the here and now. "What'd you think of the swim?" Ennis felt himself grinning like a love-struck fool.

Jack chuckled and held his beer bottle up against his face. "That was quite an experience...gotta try and cool down just thinkin' on it."

Ennis almost spit his beer out. He sputtered and tried to keep from choking. "You're not taking about the salty water now, are you?" They both laughed.

Ennis was surprised when Jack suddenly looked serious and turned those big, blue eyes on him. "Do you think you'll be able to come to L.A. and visit sometime this winter?"

Hearing that question made it clear to Ennis how Jack's impending departure bothered him too. He took Jack's hand in his. "I'd like that."

Jack smiled, but his eyes looked sad. Ennis could tell that he was making an effort to sound upbeat and positive when he went on. "We'll have to compare our schedules and see which weekends will work. I'll have extra time off for Thanksgiving too...maybe you could come for that. Jeff already said you were welcome anytime."

That bit of news was unexpected, but it didn't bother Ennis that Jack had already discussed this possibility with his roommate. "That's an idea," Ennis said. "Maybe if the weather's good, you can come up here too for a weekend now and then...course, you might not be that comfortable stuffed in my little trailer."

"I wouldn't mind. The trailer's just fine," Jack said.

"Probably be best to plan on Thanksgiving down at your place. Never know what the weather will be like up here at that time of year, and with it being a holiday, if I'm here, K.E. could turn out to be a problem."

They drank the rest of their beer in silence. After several moments Jack turned to Ennis. "I'm gonna miss you so much," he said in a wistful tone.

Ennis set his beer down and took Jack into his arms. "Me too," he said into Jack's neck. Being so close, Ennis couldn't help but steal a few kisses. When they broke the embrace, they sat quietly enjoying the night air. Ennis knew they should be getting back, but there was one subject he wanted to talk over for his own peace of mind. He was reluctant to bring it up, but he knew that it was necessary, so he put forth the effort.

Ennis cleared his throat. "Uh, there's something I've wondered about."

"Oh yeah? What's that?"

Ennis was having a hard time knowing just how to ask what he wanted to know. He decided to be indirect. "Well...you probably know without my coming right out and saying it, but I'll put it out there...Gavin was the only guy I was ever with."

Jack nodded slightly. No one spoke for a few moments, but finally Jack broke the silence. "I guess it's my turn to tell you how many guys I've had relationships with, huh?"

Ennis felt embarrassed, but he smiled and waited for Jack to continue.

"I had a good friend...well, a boyfriend, in high school. Then later on...well, there haven't been many. Only one who was what I'd call long term, meaning more than six months. There hasn't really been anyone I've been interested in for a long time."

"No one night stands?"

"No, that really wasn't my scene. Not my MO, you know? Not saying I've been a monk. I've dated some, but...you got no reason to be concerned, Ennis. I sure don't plan to look any further than you...and, to put your mind at rest, I've been tested for HIV and I'm clean...if that's what you're gettin' at."

"Sorry, Jack...hope you don't think I'm paranoid. I asked Gavin the same thing before..."

"Don't be sorry...I understand, it's okay," Jack said. He placed his hand on Ennis' and gave it a squeeze. "Is there anything else you need to know?"

"Yeah...how did I ever get so lucky?" Ennis took Jack into his arms, and never wanted to let him go.

_To Be Continued..._


End file.
